OUR
by Ckh13elieve
Summary: Hanya cerita keseharian tentang si kembar Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Mind to read? (Kyuhyun/Kibum/Ryeowook/Donghae/Changmin/Eunhyuk) CHAPTER 12 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**OUR**

**(Hate U Love U)**

"Apa yang kau—aduh"

_**Bruk**_

Terjatuh. Sosok berkulit seputih salju itu mengerang. Sepasang mata hitamnya menatap kesal sosok yang baru saja menyunggingkan senyum iblis kearahnya. Ia bahkan melupakan kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak pernah menunjukan tatapan seperti itu pada siapapun.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" desisnya berbahaya.

Hanya sosok inilah yang bisa membuatnya menjadi sosok yang berbeda dengan dirinya yang tenang. Adik kembarnya yang bahkan tak mau memanggilnya 'hyung'. Baiklah, mereka kembar dan hanya berselisih 6 menit. Tapi tetap saja, Kibum ingin bocah iblis –panggilannya untuk Kyuhyun, memanggilnya 'hyung'.

Sosok bocah berkulit pucat yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu kamar Kibum dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada dan seringai iblis itu kemudian memasang wajah menyesal, yang Kibum berani bertaruh hanya pura-pura saja. "Ya ampun, Kibum. Pagi-pagi kau sudah berolahraga ya. Kau mau sit-up?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Kau akan mati jika berhasil kutangkap bocah!"

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum bocahnya, "Silahkan saja kalau bisa" katanya sebelum berlari menjauhi kamar Kibum. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa melindunginya dari Kibum adalah Ibunya. Jadi tujuan Kyuhyun selanjutnya adalah kamar Ibunya.

Ya. Kyuhyun takut Kibum marah padanya. Tapi kan dia malu mengatakannya pada Kibum. Saudara kembarnya itu pasti akan mengoloknya setiap saat, bahkan pengakuannya itu bisa dijadikan senjata Kibum untuk memeras Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak mau jadi bawahan Kibum. Dia harus setara dengan Kibum.

"Kau—sudah bangun, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, memeluk Ibunya –berlindung tepatnya. Ia melihat Kibum mendekat dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Ada apa Kibum?"

"Dia mengacaukan kamarku"

"Dia bohong, Bu!" elak Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menatap Kibum polos, "Kamarmu kan memang sudah berantakan!" katanya.

"Kibum-ie" Ibunya menegur.

Sial. Kibum benar-benar ingin mencekik bocah pucat itu sekarang. Setelah melempar glare pada sosok Kyuhyun yang masih berlindung dibelakang Ibunya –meski tetap saja tubuh tingginya bisa Kibum lihat, Kibum segera berlalu kembali kekamarnya. Ia tak mau terlambat demi mengurusi kenakalan Kyuhyun yang kadang tak ada habisnya itu.

"Jangan mengganggu kakakmu, Kyu" Ibunya menarik lengan Kyuhyun hingga kini dirinya berhadapan dengan sosok Ibunya. Wajah pucat itu merengut lucu. Satu-satunya ekspresi yang tak pernah ditunjukan pada siapapun diluar keluarganya.

"Aku tidak mengganggunya" belanya.

"Ya. Tapi kau sengaja menggodanya"

"Ya ya terserah ibu saja" Kyuhyun memilih mengalah. Pemuda itu kemudian berpamitan untuk bersiap berangkat sekolah.

**.**

**.**

"CHO KIBUUUM!"

Kibum yang sudah duduk tenang dikursi diruang makan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah stoic ketika Ayah dan Ibunya menatapnya penuh tanya. Kembali melanjutkan sarapannya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Ayah dan Ibunya. Ini sudah biasa baginya. Anggap saja itulah sarapan sesungguhnya dikeluarganya. Suara melengking Kyuhyun dan sikap acuhnya.

"KIBUUUUM" Sosok Kyuhyun datang dengan wajah merengut. "Kau sembunyikan dimana PSP-ku?!" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. Berani-beraninya Kibum menyembunyikan kekasihnya!

"Aku tak melakukannya"

Kibum menjawab malas ketika pandangan Ayah, Ibu dan Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. Hal yang paling dia benci dikeluarganya ini adalah adik kembarnya itu. Bocah yang selalu membuat paginya berantakan, bocah yang selalu berhasil membuat Ayah dan Ibunya berpihak pada bocah itu dan menjadikan dirinya sasaran empuk untuk diomeli.

"Sungguh, Bu, Yah"

Hal selanjutnya yang Kibum benci dari dirinya adalah—bahwa dia begitu mencintai adik kembarnya ini. Bahkan ketika melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya sedih seperti sekarang, dirinya sungguh tak bisa berkata apapun. Sejak kecil dirinya dididik untuk berbagi apapun dengan Kyuhyun. Ya, bahkan ketika didalam kandungan merekapun berbagi tempat berdua kan?

"Kau lupa menyimpan mungkin"

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa Bum!"

"Hey—kau bahkan lupa menyimpan kaus kakimu"

Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak berniat beradu mulut dengan Kibum dan berakhir dengan dirinya berangkat sekolah tanpa sang kekasih –PSP-nya. Karenanya, bocah pucat itu segera membalikan badan, berjalan cepat kembali kedalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Ayah, Ibu dan Kibum yang saling pandang bingung.

"Kau tidak sedang menggoda Kyuhyun kan, Kibum?"

Kibum menggeleng dan sang Ayah langsung mengangguk. Tuan Cho tahu Kibum tak pernah berbohong padanya. Apapun. Kibum tipe anak yang menjunjung kejujuran, jadi Tuan Cho percaya pada Kibum.

"Anak itu benar-benar" Ibunya mengomel. Kibum melirik dari sudut matanya. Ibunya yang cantik itu segera meneguk minumannya lalu bergegas naik kelantai atas, menemui Kyuhyun. Mungkin membantu Kyuhyun mencari dimana sang kekasih.

"Kapan adikmu itu menuruni sifat sepertimu, Bum?"

Kibum menoleh pada Ayahnya yang sekarang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan sikap kekanakan Kyuhyun yang berbanding terbalik dengan sikap dewasa Kibum.

"Akan sangat mengerikan kalau bocah itu bersikap dewasa, Yah" Kibum menjawab, membuat Tuan Cho tergelak. Benar. Akan mengerikan sekaligus membuat rumah mereka sepi. Kan selama ini Kyuhyun-lah biang kerok dirumah mereka.

"Baiklah, Ayah pergi dulu, Bum. Katakan pada Ibumu dan—jangan bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun"

_**Chup**_

Kibum tersenyum tipis ketika punggung Ayahnya sudah menghilang begitu pintu tertutup. Kedua orang tuanya tak membedakan apapun antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Apapun. Ya, karena ini bukan drama. Ini kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Orangtuanya begitu menyayanginya dan Kyuhyun. Tak ada perbedaan yang membuatnya iri. Bahkan seharusnya Kyuhyun-lah yang iri karena bocah itu sering kehilangan ciuman pagi dari Ayahnya yang akan berangkat kekantor jika bocah itu dalam mood buruk seperti pagi ini.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun langsung mempercepat langkahnya begitu turun dari mobil yang mengantarnya dan Kibum. Ia membiarkan Kibum berjalan tak kalah cepat dibelakangnya –berusaha mengimbangi langkah lebarnya, sambil bergumam tak jelas. Ia sedang tak mau bicara dengan Kibum. Bukan, bukan karena marah. Tapi malu. Kibum benar, dia lupa menyimpan PSP-nya dan malah menuduh Kibum pagi tadi.

Kibum sendiri tampak menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan saudara kembarnya itu. Sejak keluar kamar sambil menenteng PSP, bocah itu tak mau menatapnya bahkan berbicara padanya. Didalam mobil saja, Kyuhyun memilih duduk dikursi samping supir.

"Hei Kyu—"

"Maaf"

Kyuhyun memotong, membalikan badan dengan wajah merengut lucu. "Seharusnya—kau bilang dengan lebih perhatian padaku" itulah Kyuhyun-nya. Kyuhyun yang selalu merasa kekurangan kasih sayang. Padahal Kibum kira dia dan orangtuanya selalu memberikan kasih sayang lebih pada Kyuhyun.

"Ma—"

"Jangan meminta maaf" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memotong. Ia sudah tahu kebiasaan Kibum yang satu itu. Saudara yang lebih tua beberapa menit darinya itu selalu meminta maaf untuk hal-hal yang bahkan bukan kesalahannya hanya untuk membuat Kyuhyun berbicara padanya. Itu hal yang dibenci Kyuhyun dari Kibum. Kibum akan merasa ia lah yang harus mengalah. "Masuk kelasmu sana" usirnya sambil mendorong tubuh Kibum kearah yang berlawanan dengannya. Ya. Karena dirinya dan Kibum memang tidak berada didalam kelas yang sama. Itulah alasan Kyuhyun sering cemburu ketika melihat Kibum bersama teman-temannya.

"Pergilah dulu" selalu seperti itu. Kibum-lah yang akan melihat sampai punggung Kyuhyun menghilang karena masuk kedalam kelasnya. Itu poin kedua Kyuhyun membenci Kibum, karena Kibum selalu mendahulukannya.

"Tidak. Kita pergi bersama"

"Aku lebih tua 6 menit darimu" dan itu adalah kalimat andalan Kibum untuk membuat Kyuhyun menurut. Dan itu selalu berhasil. Sekarangpun iya. Kyuhyun tampak mendengus sebelum membalikan badannya kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Kibum yang lag-lagi tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekanakan saudara kembarnya.

**.**

**.**

"KIBUM-AH!"

Kibum menurunkan buku yang sedang dibacanya untuk sekedar memberi peringatan pada teman sekelasnya yang baru saja berteriak padanya. Tidak tahukah temannya peraturan disemua perpustakaan didunia huh? Keep silent! Sepasang mata hitamnya menatap datar temannya yang sampai didepannya dengan nafas memburu.

"Rye—bisakah kau—tidak berte—"

"Kyu—hyun" potong temannya. "Adikmu pingsan" dan lanjutan kalimat Rye –Ryeowook, langsung membuat jantung Kibum berdetak lebih cepat. Ini pasti alasan dirinya sejak tadi merasa tak enak. Sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Maka setelah Ryeowook mengatakan Kyuhyun berada diruang UKS, Kibum segera berlari keluar perpustakaan tanpa menyimpan buku yang baru saja dibacanya ditempatnya. Masa bodo dengan omelan Mrs. Byul nanti.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Teman sekelas Kibum itu hanya meringis pada Mrs. Byul yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dibalik kaca mata minusnya, lalu bergegas berlari menyusul Kibum ke UKS.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum begitu sampai di UKS. Seorang dokter sekolah yang baru saja keluar dari UKS, menghela nafas panjang sebelum berucap, "Kita tunggu orangtuamu dulu, Kibum-ah" kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Kibum dan Ryeowook yang saling pandang dengan bingung.

Kibum bukan bocah bodoh yang tak melihat raut tegang diwajah dokter tadi. Apalagi dokter itu memintanya menunggu orangtuanya. Bukankah Kyuhyun hanya pingsan? Mengapa harus menghubungi orangtuanya? Dan pertanyaan itu dia tunjukan pada—

"Ryeowook-ah—"

"Saudaramu itu tiba-tiba pingsan saat sedang bermain basket. Aku tak tahu kenapa" Ryeowook memotong. "Bukankah ini berlebihan, Bum?" tanyanya ambigu.

Kibum tak menjawab, memilih masuk kedalam ruang UKS yang didominasi warna putih. Seperti rumah sakit saja. Dan Kibum bisa memastikan ketika sadar nanti, Kyuhyun akan merengut kesal. Kibum tahu Kyuhyun tak bersahabat dengan yang namanya rumah sakit.

"Mengapa Kyuhyun diinfus bahkan—memakai masker oksigen?" suara Ryeowook menyadarkan Kibum tentang dua hal yang tadi luput dari pengelihatannya. Benar. Mengapa Kyuhyun harus diinfus bahkan memakai masker oksigen jika hanya pingsan karena kelelahan? Tiba-tiba saja Kibum menjadi panik. Pemuda itu menatap Ryeowook meminta bantuan.

_**Brak**_

"Kyu—Kibum-ie!"

Nyonya dan Tuan Cho nampak terengah begitu membuka ruang UKS.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi?"

Tuan Cho menghela nafas. Sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi hal ini mereka tutupi dari Kibum. Pria paruhbaya yang masih terlihat tampan itu merangkul pundak Kibum, mengajak putranya menuju kafetaria, meninggalkan Ibunya bersama sang bungsu dikamar rawat rumah sakit Seoul. Tadi mereka datang dengan membawa ambulance.

"Maafkan kami Kibum-ie" kalimat pertama Tuan Cho setelah duduk disalah satu bangku dikaferia rumah sakit itu mendadak membuat Kibum merasa takut. Jangan-jangan dia memang tidak mengetahui sesuatu hal disini.

"Ayah, ada apa? Jangan membuatku takut"

"Berjanjilah, Kibum. Setelah kau mengetahui ini, jangan berubah sikap" itulah alasan Tuan Cho menutupinya dari Kibum. Ia takut Kibum berubah menjadi orang asing. "Berjanjilah dan kau akan mengetahui semuanya"

Kibum mengangguk ragu.

"Kyuhyun-ie—menderita kelainan jantung" Kalimat Ayahnya itu bagaikan kilatan petir disiang hari bagi Kibum. "Kyuhyun meminta kami menutupi darimu. Jangan salah paham" lanjutnya tidak ingin dipotong. "Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin kau mencemaskannya berlebihan. Kyuhyun bilang, melihat dia sehat saja kau selalu mencemaskannya, apalagi kalau kau tahu dia menderita penyakit seperti ini. Jadi—dia meminta kami menutupinya darimu. Maaf Kibum-ie"

Kibum terdiam. Ada luka yang tercipta karena kebohongan ini, dan itu ada dihati Kibum. Bagaimana dia tak diberitahu tentang hal seperti ini?! Atau—bagaimana dia bisa tak tahu?

"Seberapa parah?" dingin. Suara Kibum terdengar begitu dingin.

"Jika ini kanker, mungkin—sudah stadium 3"

"Mengapa Ayah tak memberitahuku?!" Kibum menggebrak meja, membuat beberapa orang menoleh padanya. Dan dia tak peduli. Bahkan ketika cairan bening itu mulai menetes dari sepasang mata hitamnya, mengaburkan pandangannya, ia tetap menatap tajam sepasang mata hitam milik Ayahnya. Ia butuh kejelasan sekarang.

"Maaf"

_**Sreet**_

"Kibum-ie, bersikap biasalah pada Kyuhyun" cegat Tuan Cho ketika Kibum bergerak hendak berlalu dari sana. "Ayah mohon" lanjutnya.

Kibum tak menjawab. Pemuda itu segera berlalu. Entah akan kemana dia.

**.**

**.**

"Hei Kibum bodoh!"

Suara itu membuat Kibum menurunkan buku bacaannya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar didepan pintu kamarnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa saudara kembarnya itu baru saja sakit. Ah—pantas saja dia tak pernah tahu. Kyuhyun terlalu pintar menutupinya ya?

"Aku membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu"

Dan ini adalah kebohongan yang Ayahnya bilang padanya, bahwa mereka akan mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa mereka mengatakan pada Kibum akan berlibur ke Busan, menjenguk kakek-nenek si kembar.

"Harusnya kau ikut. Pantai busan benar-benar yang terbaik" oceh Kyuhyun. Pemuda berambut ikal itu meletakan oleh-oleh yang dikatakannya dimeja belajar Kibum. "Ayo buka" perintahnya.

"Aku malas"

"Hei—kau marah?" Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Kibum dengan raut menyesal. "Maaf. Besok aku bilang pada Ibu untuk berlibur ke Busan saat liburan musim panas ya" katanya sambil mengukir senyum lebarnya.

Kibum benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Bagaimana Kyuhyun terlihat benar-benar seperti orang yang baru selesai berlibur ke Busan padahal bocah itu seminggu dirawat dirumah sakit? Dan bahkan dia selalu kesana –meski tak pernah menunjukan batang hidungnya.

"Ayo buka oleh-olehku" katanya setengah memaksa. Kibum menghela nafas, menurut. Alisnya bertaut begitu melihat 'oleh-oleh' yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau buta?"

"YA!"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar Kibum membentaknya. Itu jauh lebih baik, dibanding diacuhkan Kibum. "Bodoh! Sudah tahu itu kalung, mengapa bertanya huh?"

"Aku bukan seorang gadis yang bisa luluh dengan hadiah kalung" diletakan kembali oleh-oleh itu membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tambah" katanya sambil melepas cincin dari jarinya lalu menjadikannya liontin. "Ibu memberinya untukku saat ulangtahun kita. Ada namaku terlukis disini. Maafkan aku, okay?" katanya sambil menunjuk cincin dengan ukiran 'Kyu'.

"Ibu memberinya untukmu, bodoh!"

"Akan lebih mengesankan jika kau yang menyimpannya untukku. Kau tahu kan aku sedikit pelupa. Nanti kalau hilang bisa bahaya" oceh Kyuhyun. "Nah sini kupakaikan" Kyuhyun tersenyum puas begitu kalung itu terpasang dileher Kibum. "Ah—aku mengantuk sekali. Selamat tidur, Kibum-ie hyung" katanya sambil mengacak rambut hitam Kibum dan bergegas keluar kamar Kibum, meninggalkan Kibum yang diam-diam meneteskan air mata.

"Aku benci kau"

**.**

**.**

"CHO KIBUUUUM!"

_Astaga_. Kibum mendengus sambil melirik kearah tangga, ia yakin sebentar lagi adik kembarnya itu akan turun dengan tergesa. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun turun dengan wajah kesal sambil menjinjing PSP ditangannya. Pemuda itu sudah memakai seragamnya bahkan mengandong ransel biru tuanya.

"Kau memainkannya kan?" tanyanya disambut kerutan dikening kedua orangtuanya.

"Tidak"

"Kau bohong. Kemarin saat aku pergi, aku sudah menyelesaikan level 21, tapi kenapa sekarang kembali ke level 10? Ini pasti ulahmu. Kau tidak becus main game kan?"

"Mungkin kau memainkannya semalam dalam keadaan mengantuk" ucap Kibum sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Bahkan meskipun aku mengantuk aku tak akan kalah, bodoh!"

Kyuhyun itu terlalu percaya diri. Tapi Kibum juga yakin soal ini. Tapi ia lupa pernah memainkan PSP Kyuhyun. Tapi tunggu—

"Aah~" Kibum menjentikan jarinya ketika mengingat sesuatu. Ditelannya nasi goreng didalam mulutnya. "Karena kau ke Busan tanpa mengajakku, jadi aku melampiaskannya dengan bermain PSP-mu" katanya dengan wajah datar, pura-pura tak melihat dua tanduk yang sudah tumbuh dikepala Kyuhyun.

"CHO KIBUUUUM!"

**TBC**

_Kau merasa lebih baik, Bum? Ketika mendengarku berteriak, kau selalu diam atau diam-diam mengulum senyum. Kau senang? Kenapa?_

_Itu lebih baik, Kyu. Aku suka mendengarmu berteriak seperti itu. Artinya kau sehat kan? Jadi berteriaklah terus, teriakan namaku!_

_Aku membencimu, membencimu yang tak bisa kubenci. Aku membencimu, membencimu yang selalu menomor satukan aku. Aku membencimu, jadi—tetaplah seperti itu. _

_Aku mencintaimu karena kau adikku, tak ada alasan lain selain karena kita selalu berbagi sejak dalam kandungan. Tak ada alasan lain selain karena aku mencintamu._

_Kyu—_

_Bum—_

_Saranghae_

hallo aku balik lagi dengan fanfic baru. Selain fanfic Missin' U sama My Brothers, fanfic ini juga salah satu yang aku post di blog-ku :)

mind RnR?


	2. If I Can

**OUR**

**(If I Can)**

Kyuhyun itu tidak tahu diri.

Kibum selalu berpikir seperti itu setiap kali melihat adik kembarnya itu pulang dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja, misalnya wajah sangat pucat atau nafas yang tersenggal. Dulu, saat dirinya tak tahu kondisi Kyuhyun begitu parah, ia tak terlalu ambil pusing, toh setelah istirahat besoknya Kyuhyun sudah bisa berulah.

Tapi kini, sejak kejadian satu bulan yang lalu, dimana dia mengetahui rahasia Kyuhyun, ia tak bisa tak khawatir. Ia terlalu takut, takut kehilangan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan Kyuhyun.

Kibum menghela nafas, sekarang ia baru paham mengapa Kyuhyun tak pernah mau satu kamar dengannya. Bukan, bukan karena cara tidurnya yang katanya mengganggu Kyuhyun, atau karena Kyuhyun membencinya –seperti yang selalu bocah itu ucapkan tiap kali mereka bertengkar, tapi karena Kyuhyun tak mau ia tahu bocah itu sakit dan kemudian mengkhawatirkannya berlebihan.

Hei—bukankah Kyuhyun benar-benar adik yang menyebalkan? Mereka terlahir kembar bukan tanpa alasan. Kibum percaya itu. Mereka kembar untuk saling melindungi, saling melengkapi. Jadi—bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun berkata jujur mengenai penyakitnya saja?

**.**

"_Kyuhyun bilang dia yang shat saja kau begitu mencemaskan apapun yang dilakukannya. Bagaimana jika kau tahu dia sakit?"_

**.**

Ucapan Ayahnya kembali berdengung ditelinganya, mengisi otak cerdasnya dengan berbagai argumentasi untuk menyanggah pemikiran Kyuhyun. Namun disatu sudut hatinya, dia membenarkan pemikiran Kyuhyun. Dia yang terlalu overprotektif pada Kyuhyun, dia yang selalu mencemaskan Kyuhyun melebihi orangtuanya, dia yang selalu berusaha menomorsatukan Kyuhyun dibanding dirinya, pasti Kyuhyun merasa tertekan karena itu. Jadi adiknya itu memilih menutupi penyakitnya darinya.

Tapi—kenapa begitu?

Bukankah mereka kakak-beradik meski mereka kembar? Bukankah Kyuhyun adalah adiknya? Jadi—bukankah yang dia lakukan itu benar? Dia menjaga Kyuhyun, menomorsatukan Kyuhyun, bukankah itu artinya dia begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun melebihi dirinya sendiri? Tapi mengapa Kyuhyun selalu tak mengerti?

"Kau darimana saja?"

Akhirnya Kibum bertanya juga. Bocah itu menurunkan buku Fisika yang sedang dibacanya untuk menatap bocah seusianya yang hanya berbeda 6 menit darinya yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini pun Kibum mendapati saudara kembarnya pulang dalam keadaan wajah pucat dan nafas tersenggal. Dan—selalu ada senyum diwajah pucat itu. Kibum benci itu.

"Latihan. Sebentar lagi akan ada turnamen besar" dan senyum itu semakin lebar. Membayangkan dirinya ikut turnamen besar itu membuat rasa lelah Kyuhyun menguap entah kemana. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Kibum. "Ambilkan aku minum, Bum" perintahnya tak sopan.

"Ambil saja sendiri" dan Kibum selalu menjawabnya dengan begitu.

"Huh, kau pelit sekali sih" Kyuhyun berdiri dengan gerakan cepat, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri, ketika Kibum mendorongnya untuk kembali duduk. "Biar aku yang ambilkan. Jangan suka berdiri tiba-tiba" katanya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam dapur.

"Dasar aneh" lirih Kyuhyun. Tapi pemuda itu tersenyum senang setelah melihat Kibum membawakan segelas air minum untuknya. "Woa~ terimakasih, Bum. Kau memang kakak yang baik" katanya sambil mencoba mengacak rambut Kibum, namun Kibum keburu mendelik padanya.

"Kemana Ibu?"

"Ke Supermarket. Mungkin" jawab Kibum. Pemuda itu kembali mencoba menekuni buku fisika ditangannya, meski sejujurnya ia mencoba mendengar deru nafas Kyuhyun yang menjadi semakin teratur. _Syukurlah_.

Seperti hari biasanya hari inipun Kyuhyun dan Kibum berangkat bersama, yang membedakannya adalah kali ini mereka bertemu teman Kibum didepan gerbang tadi. Kyuhyun berjalan cepat dibelakang Kibum. Pemuda itu mendengus –entah sudah keberapa kali. Lagi-lagi Kibum mengabaikannya jika sudah bersama teman sekelasnya yang Kyuhyun cap menyebalkan itu. Lee Donghae.

"Kyuhyun!"

Membalikan badan, Kyuhyun mendapati teman sekelasnya melambai padanya. Ia berhenti mengekor Kibum, balas melambai dengan senyum mengembang. "Hei Changmin!" sapanya riang.

"Bagaimana kondisimu? Kemarin aku khawatir sekali"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saja. "Kau lihat? Aku baik saja" katanya dengan bangga. "Dan siap untuk turnamen" lanjutnya membuat Changmin tersenyum lebar.

"Hei Kyu! Cepat masuk kelas!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat Kibum berkacak pinggang didepan sana. Pemuda itu mendengus kemudian menarik tangan Changmin kearah kelasnya mengabaikan Kibum yang masih menatapnya kesal. Sepertinya hari ini tak ada kebiasaan saling meminta untuk masuk kedalam kelas lebih dulu yang kemudian dimenangkan oleh Kibum seperti biasanya.

"Kibum benar-benar menakutkan, kau tahu?" ucap Changmin ketika mereka sampai dikelas mereka. Kyuhyun menggumam saja sebagai tanggapan pengaduan Changmin. Ia sedang tak mood membahas saudara kembarnya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Kibum?"

Kibum menoleh pada Donghae, teman sebangku Lee Hyukjae itu tengah menatapnya bingung dari kursinya yang tepat disampingnya. Donghae merasa aura Kibum berubah drastis sejak temannya itu mendapati saudara kembarnya bersama sahabatnya tadi. Semakin hitam saja. Apa Kibum cemburu? Tapi bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?

"Aku tak apa"

"Ini perasaanku saja mungkin, tapi Bum—kau aneh sejak melihat Kyuhyun bersama Changmin. Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau cemburu dengan kedekatan adikmu dengan Changmin"

"Aku tak merasa begitu" elaknya.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae pada ranselnya, mengambil buku pelajaran dan membukanya, berniat menghentikan percakapannya dengan Donghae. Ia bersyukur karena setelahnya Donghae mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya.

"Aku hanya—merasa khawatir padanya" Kibum membuka percakapan kembali. Entah mengapa ia ingin berbagi.

"Dan kutebak—dia selalu menganggap kau berlebihan kan?" ketika Kibum mengangguk, Donghae segera menghela nafas. "Dengar Bum, seorang adik memang sering merasa seperti itu. Dia merasa membebani kita dengan segala yang kita lakukan untuk mereka"

"Tapi Kyuhyun selalu mengabaikanku, itu yang membuatku merasa kesal padanya"

"Kau mungkin tak sadar akan hal ini, tapi—kau juga sering mengabaikannya" alis Kibum bertaut, mencoba mengingat kapan ia pernah mengabaikan Kyuhyun. "Ketika kau bersamaku pagi tadi—kau membiarkannya berjalan mengikuti kita. Ingat? Kau mengabaikannya"

Mata Kibum mengerjap bingung. Donghae tertawa karena melihatnya. Kibum seperti kehilangan otak jeniusnya. Bersyukurlah Donghae yang meskipun tak sejenius Kibum, ia tak pernah tak peka pada lingkungan.

"Kau selalu mengkhawatirkannya dengan berlebihan Bum. Kau ingat saat kau menjemputnya dirumah Changmin hanya karena dia tak meminta ijin padamu? Kau menariknya pulang saat itu juga. Dan itu membuatnya merasa terkekang oleh aturan kasat mata yang kau buat" jeda, "Dia juga butuh bebas sepertimu, Bum"

"Aku—hanya tak mau dia ikut klub basket, Donghae-ya. Tapi ia tak mau mengerti" aku Kibum, pandangannya menerawang. "Melihatnya seperti mayat hidup setiap pulang latihan. Aku benar-benar buruk menjadi seorang hyung"

"Katakan padanya dengan baik-baik, utarakan alasanmu yang masuk akal. Paling tidak—dia akan mendengarkanmu" ide Donghae.

"Itulah alasannya" Kibum menoleh pada Donghae dengan wajah frustasi yang baru pertama ditunjukannya pada teman sekelasnya itu. "Aku—tak bisa mengatakan alasanku melarangnya ikut klub basket dan terutama turnamen ini"

"Kenapa? Apa—ada hubungannya dengan kejadian pingsan itu?" Kibum mengangguk kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengatakan pada mereka untuk tak mengikutsertakan Kyuhyun?" ketika Kibum menoleh, Donghae tersenyum lebar –mencoba menyaingi _gummy smile _Eunhyuk menurut Kibum. "Dengan begitu—Kyuhyun tidak akan diikutsertakan dan kau tak akan ada masalah dengan adikmu yang keras kepala itu" lanjutnya.

Kibum menggeleng, "Tidak bisa. Kyuhyun itu keras kepala dan tak tahu diri. Dia pasti akan meminta penjelasan mengapa dirinya tak diikutsertakan"

"Kau tinggal bilang dia sakit pada mereka dan menyuruh mereka mencari alasan ketika Kyuhyun bertanya"

"Dia tak suka terlihat lemah, Donghae-ya. Itulah—mengapa aku—membencinya" ucapnya dengan suara memelan.

Donghae paham dengan perasaan Kibum dan mengerti ketika berada diposisi temannya itu. Dan—dia juga paham dengan perasaan Kyuhyun. Pasti sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk membuat dirinya bergantung pada Kibum sedangkan dirinya merasa bisa melakukannya sendiri. Dan Kibum—dia terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun hingga melupakan bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah adik kecilnya yang dulu, mungkin, hingga akhirnya ia masih terus bersikap overprotektif pada Kyuhyun. Ya, sepanjang mengenal keduanya sejak taman kanak-kanak, ralat, ia hanya mengenal Kibum, itulah yang ada dipikiran Donghae.

"Bagaimana kalau—mengatakan Kyuhyun mengundurkan diri pada Siwon?" ide itu keluar dari mulut Donghae tanpa sadar. Ia hanya berharap Kyuhyun tak tahu jika dia yang menyatakan ide gila ini pada saudara kembarnya atau dia akan mendapati wajah dingin Kyuhyun lebih parah dari hari-hari biasanya.

Kibum menatap Donghae dengan mata membulat, meski wajahnya tetap datar. _Bisakah seperti itu?_

"Kyuhyun—berhenti ikut klub basket"

Anggota klub basket menatap Kibum dengan pandangan tak percaya, bahkan beberapa yang sedang berlatih menghentikan aktifitasnya setelah mendengar ucapan Kibum yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu yang bahkan menggema, menjadikan pemuda tampan minim ekspresi itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Tadi Kibum tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Siwon yang menjadi ketua klub basket. Ia bilang ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya dan inilah hal penting itu. Dia akhirnya mengikuti saran Donghae.

"Kenapa Bum?" Siwon akhirnya tersadar lebih dulu. Pemuda yang berada dikelas yang bersebelahan dengan kelas Kibum itu menuntut alasan yang masuk akal.

"Kenapa? Tadi pagi saja—dia masih semangat mengatakan turnamen ini, Bum" Changmin angkat suara juga.

"Dan—kenapa dia tak mengatakan pada kami secara langsung?" Minho ikut mendesak Kibum mengutarakan alasan Kyuhyun meninggalkan klub. Bagaimanapun turnamen sudah didepan mata dan Kyuhyun salah satu andalam mereka. Kalau Kyuhyun ingin keluar, maka—itu harus ada alasan yang bisa mereka terima.

"Karena—"

"KIBUM!"

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berdiam didepan pintu lapangan indoor –ketika mendengar suara Kibum, itu akhirnya membuka pintu dengan kasar, menunjukan dirinya pada Kibum dan teman satu klub-nya. Pemuda pucat itu berjalan cepat mendekati saudara kembarnya yang menatapnya tanpa ekpresi. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan bingung teman satu klub-nya.

"Ikut aku!" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Kibum menjauhi kerumunan teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh?" tanyanya begitu mereka sampai dibelakang lapangan indoor sekolah mereka. Ia berhasil menghempaskan Kibum ke dinding.

"Aku—"

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku berusaha masuk tim inti?" mata Kyuhyun berkilat marah. "Aku berusaha sangat keras, Bum" katanya lagi. Berharap Kibum mengerti usahanya.

"Tapi—"

"Berhentilah terlalu khawatir padaku, Bum" potong Kyuhyun. "Aku—"

"Jangan memotong ucapanku, Kyu!" Kibum memandang Kyuhyun dengan kilat kemaran dari sepasang manik hitamnya. "Kau itu tak tahu diri, kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan mata memerah. Ia baru sadar ini pertama kalinya dia membentak Kyuhyun. Meski selama ini mereka selalu bertengkar, ia tak pernah mengeluarkan nada seperti ini pada Kyuhyun. Tapi—kali ini ia ingin Kyuhyun mengikutinya sebagai adik.

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku berusaha menutupi diriku yang ikut sakit saat kau menyembunyikan sakitmu? Merasakan sakitmu seorang diri? Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika berpura-pura melihatmu sekuat diriku? Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatmu datang dengan senyum cerahmu padahal aku tahu kau menyimpan sakitmu sendiri? Kau tahu setiap melihatmu begitu aku selalu berpikir ingin aku saja yang menggantikanmu? Jika aku bisa—" menggantung. Kibum menghela nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, mencoba menormalkan nada bicaranya. Ia tadi berbicara dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Kyuhyun mundur selangkah setelah mendengar Kibum berbicara panjang dengan nafas memburu dan mata memerah, juga—nada seperti itu, nada yang belum pernah digunakan Kibum untuk berbicara padanya. Dan yang paling membuatnya takut adalah—Kibum mengetahui sesuatu yang selama ini dia simpan rapat-rapat dari Kibum.

"Kau—tahu?" tanyanya ambigu. Matanya juga mulai memerah, ada luka yang tersirat disana. "Kau—pasti tahu kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kyu—" Kibum baru sadar ia telah memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa ia tahu semua yang ditutupi Kyuhyun darinya. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia seperti kehilangan otak cerdasnya.

"Kau bilang—jika kau bisa hah? Kau tahu yang kusembunyikan kan?" Kyuhyun kembali mundur satu langkah.

"Aku yang membawamu ke rumah sakit bersama Ayah dan Ibu" akunya tanpa berani menatap sepasang mata cokelat Kyuhyun yang menyiratkan luka.

"Kau membohongiku"

"Harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu Kyu" Kibum menengadah, menemukan Kyuhyun sudah menangis. Adiknya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka dan senyum sinis. Dan setelahnya ia melihat Kyuhyun membalikan badan, berlari menjauhinya, entah untuk kemana. Dan—dia tak melakukan apapun, bahkan sekadar untuk berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Dia—kembali kehilangan otaknya, mungkin. Yang dia lakukan adalah—menjatuhkan dirinya disana, merutuki kebodohannya.

"Aku selesai" Kyuhyun mendorong kursinya kebelakang kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, pemuda itu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Cho saling pandang melihat kelakuan sang bungsu. Ini sudah hari ketiga, Kyuhyun tak mau berbicara pada mereka –pada Kibum terutama. Pemuda itu hanya berinteraksi dengan mereka jika dimeja makan itupun hanya mengatakan 'Selamat makan' dan 'Aku selesai', selain itu hampir tak pernah ada interaksi yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada mereka.

Ini terlalu aneh. Biasanya, pagi-lagi sekali, bocah itu sudah membuat ulah, entah membangunkan Kibum dengan usilnya, mengacak kamar Kibum dengan alasan mencari barangnya yang dipinjam Kibum atau bahkan berteriak heboh karena kalah atau menang main game.

"Aku selesai" suara Kibum menghentikan acara tatap-tatapan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho.

"Kau—selesai juga, Bum-ah?" Tuan Cho berdehem, "Duduklah" katanya membuat Kibum kembali duduk. Kibum itu anak penurut dan itu masih terjaga meski pemuda itu juga tengah dalam mood yang buruk.

"Sekarang—kau bisa bercerita pada Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Maaf Yah, Bu. Aku—tanpa sengaja mengatakan bahwa aku mengetahui rahasianya" Kibum menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah pada kedua orangtuanya. Padahal keduanya sudah mewanti-wanti hal ini padanya. Dan kekhawatiran Ayahnya itu benar, Kyuhyun benar-benar marah padanya.

"Kau yakin hanya itu?"

"Aku—mengatakan pada Siwon bahwa Kyuhyun keluar dari klub basket"

Tuan Cho menghela nafas. "Kau ingat apa yang pernah Ayah bilang Bum? Ia menutup diri darimu karena—kau begitu protektif padanya. Kau melarangnya ini dan itu, dia harus mengikutimu dan selalu ada didalam pengelihatanmu"

Alis Kibum berkedut, "Tapi—itu bukti aku mencintainya Ayah" belanya.

"Sekarang begini—kalau kau dilarang Kyuhyun ikut klub ilmiahmu, meski dengan alasan Kyuhyun ingin menjagamu karena itu bentuk dia mencintaimu, kau bersedia keluar dari klub?"

Kibum menggeleng, "Aku bisa menjaga diriku, mengapa Kyuhyun berpikir begitu?"

Tuan Cho tersenyum, "Nah—itu juga yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri"

"Tapi Yah—"

"Dengar Bum, menjaga tak harus selalu melarang ini-itu. Kau bisa diam-diam melakukannya kan?" Kibum tak menjawab. Ucapan Ayahnya benar juga. Bukankah selama ini Ayanya juga melakukannya dengan diam. Meski tak terlihat khawatir tapi Kibum yakin, Ayahnya adalah yang paling khawatir saat itu. Tapi demi dia dan Ibunya, Ayahnya mencoba kuat. Tapi—apa yang dia pikirkan? Dialah yang paling mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun?

"Percayalah, jika kau mencoba mengerti dirinya, maka Kyuhyunpun akan mengerti keinginanmu. Kalian kembar, ingat?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, berjalan cepat masuk kedalam mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah. Ini hari keempat dirinya tak menyapa Kibum. Rasanya—sepi sekali. Tak ada yang bisa ia kerjai tanpa berani memukulnya, tak ada yang balik mendesis ketika dia berhasil mengerjainya, tak ada yang menyuruhnya ini-itu, tak ada yang—intinya Kyuhyun rindu Kibum.

_**Brak**_

Pintu tertutup, Kibum masuk dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tak membuka buku seperti hari-hari biasanya dan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau—"

"Kau—"

Keduanya berkata bersamaan. Saling pandang sejenak sebelum saling membuang muka dengan wajah memerah. Malu.

"Kau lebih dulu" Kibum berucap, menyuruh Kyuhyun tepatnya.

"Kenapa tak membaca?" dan Kyuhyun selalu menurut.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan alis berkedut. Tsk—bukankah pertanyaan Kyuhyun sangat sangat tidak pantas ia jawab? "Pertanyaan apa itu?"

Kyuhyun mendelik. Tak tahu kan Kibum bahwa pertanyaan yang dia ajukan itu artinya dia begitu memperhatikan Kibum?

"Menyebalkan" desisnya kemudian memandang keluar jendela. Kibum tersenyum melihatnya. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun telah membuka jalan baginya untuk meminta maaf.

"Kyu—maafkan aku" Kyuhyun menoleh, "Aku tak bermaksud menutupinya darimu" aku Kibum. "Begini—"

"Sejak kapan?" potong Kyuhyun.

"Kau pingsan dan Ryeowook memberitahuku. Aku berbicara berdua dengan Ayah setelah membawamu ke rumah sakit"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi—kau memintaku keluar dari klub karena ini?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Dengar Kyu—aku sungguh khawatir padamu. Aku tak bisa melihatmu pulang dalam keadaan pucat seperti itu. Itu—itu seperti aku siap kehilangan nyawaku setiap saat"

"Bum—hyung—" Kyuhyun kehilangan kata-kata. Ucapan Kibum itu seperti tamparan untuknya.

"Kupikir kau akan hidup dengan baik tanpa basket, Kyu. Maaf karena berpikir seperti itu. Tapi—setelah Ayah menjelaskan padaku, aku baru mengerti. Jadi maafkan aku"

Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum setelah mengerti maksud ucapan Kibum. Pemuda pucat itu merangkul bahu Kibum, "Kau benar, aku tak bisa hidup dengan baik meski meninggalkan basket" katanya dengan senyum lebar. "Jangan pernah katakan kalimat 'Jika aku bisa' padaku atau aku akan marah. Kau—sudah membantuku, kau tahu? Dengan tetap melarangku ini-itu –tentu saja kecuali basket, dengan membalas kejahilanku dengan desisanmu, kau sebenarnya sudah menjagaku dengan sangaaaat baik. Kau kakak terbaik Bum. Sungguh" katanya.

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya, sebenarnya usahanya untuk menghalau air mata yang berdesakan turun mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi Ayahnya benar. Kalau dia mau mengerti, Kyuhyunpun akan mengerti tujuannya. Mata hitamnya menatap sepasang mata cokelat Kyuhyun ketika tangan Kyuhyun mengusap air mata dipipinya.

"Jangan menangis karenaku" kata Kyuhyun. "Aku akan semakin kuat mulai hari ini. Dan itu—karenamu Kibum hyung" lanjutnya lalu memeluk Kibum. Kibum balas memeluk sambil tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun!"

Langkah kakak-adik itu berhenti ketika nama sang adik diteriakan seseorang yang begitu dikenal keduanya. Sang adik –Kyuhyun, menoleh kemudian tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati teman sekelasnya berlari kearahnya.

"Kau berlari lagi Changmin?"

"Kau sih aku panggil sejak tadi tak juga menyahut" Changmin memutar bola matanya malas, "Halo Kibum-sshi" sapanya ketika sadar ada sepasang mata menatapnya tak suka. Pemuda super tinggi itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo kekelas"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin, meninggalkan Kibum yang menatap keduanya dengan mata mendelik. "KYUHYUN" teriaknya membuat Changmin merinding. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menyuruh Kyuhyun berhenti.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Pemuda itu membalikan badan, "Ada apa?" tanyanya malas.

" .ku"

_**Glek**_

Changmin menelan salivanya sulit. Pemuda itu seperti melihat Kibum keluar dari salah satu komik yang dia baca, bahkan dia melihat ada aura hitam yang mengelilingi pemuda yang sangat dingin itu.

"Aku tak merasa begitu" Kyuhyun memasang wajah bingung yang Kibum dan Changmin yakin hanya pura-pura saja. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum lebar ketika melihat seseorang berjalan kearah Kibum dengan alis bertaut. "Nah—kau masuk kelas lah Bum. Bersama Donghae" katanya kemudian mengganti senyumnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ayo kekelas" kembali tangan Changmin ditarik Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kyu—" Changmin batal bertanya ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah karena menahan tawa. _Ah! _Pemuda super tinggi itu menggelengkan kepalanya ketika sadar bahwa Kyuhyun hanya mengerjai Kibum. Ya. Seharusnya dia tahu. Kyuhyun tak pernah menunjukan ketidaksukaannya pada Donghae dengan ucapan seperti tadi, biasanya Kyuhyun hanya menunjukannya dengan dengusan-dengusan saja. "Senang mengerjai kakakmu sendiri?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Sekali-kali membuatnya kelabakan tak apa kan? Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika menyangka aku cemburu pada Donghae" katanya sambil cekikikan. Changmin disampingnya juga tertawa kecil, ia masih cukup tahu diri untuk tak tertawa selebar biasanya. Kalau Kibum tahu dia menertawakan pemuda es itu, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum padanya.

**TBC**

**.**

_Karena kita saudara kembar, aku ingin kita saling bergantung Kyu. Bergantunglah padaku, sebanyak yang kau mau. Dan akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu._

_Berjanjilah untuk tak pernah mengatakan 'jika aku bisa—bla—bla' padaku, Bum. Karena—jika kau mengatakan itu, aku merasa tak berguna karena kau selalu ingin melindungiku lebih dari kau melindungi dirimu sendiri. Dan aku berjanji Bum, aku akan bergantung padamu sebanyak yang aku mau._

_Jangan mengabaikanku, Kyu._

_Tentu. Dan kau pun jangan pernah mengabaikanku, Bum._

_Mulai sekarang, aku akan jadi kekuatanmu, Kyu._

_Ya. Dan mulai hari ini, aku akan lebih kuat lagi, Bum. Jangan khawatir._

**.**

Akhirnya fanfic ini selese juga. Bagaimana hubungan Bumbum sama Kyukyu? Kurang sweet ya? Haha kehilangan feel aku karena udah lama ngga nulis. Maaf kalo ngga puas ya ^,^

Sudah berapa lama aku ngga update? Kkk~ maaf buat reader-deul yang tampak ataupun sider-deul. Makasih buat yang udah mampir yang nyempetin ninggalin jejaknya dikolom komentar.

Last—sepertinya mulai minggu depan udah bisa update sekali dalam seminggu ya *tebar bunga*

Last lagi—bye bye dichapter selanjutnya dari fanfic 'OUR' dan yang lainnya.

**SIGN**


	3. Starlight Moonlight

**OUR**

**(Starlight Moonlight)**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati Kibum sudah duduk disampingnya. Sejak kapan Kibum disana? Mengapa ia tak menyadarinya? Huh—sepertinya ia harus mulai berbicara pada Kibum agar jangan sering muncul dengan tiba-tiba didekatnya. Sungguh, itu tak baik untuk jantungnya. "Ibu mencarimu sejak tadi. Dan sesuai dugaanku, kau pasti disini"

Kibum itu jadi banyak bicara sejak kejadian didiamkan oleh Kyuhyun 3 hari. Dan Kyuhyun senang karenanya. Meski itu hanya berlaku padanya saja, setidaknya itu artinya sosok Kibum masih bisa dirubahkan? Dan Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan membantu Kibum bersikap ramah pada orang lain. Ya. Itu janji Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda pucat itu tersenyum samar, "Aku suka atap, dan kau tahu itu" katanya. Kemudian hening, Kibum tak berbicara –lebih serius memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari samping, sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih menatap lurus kedepan sambil sesekali bergumam –entah apa.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"

"Kenapa kau—sepertinya tak menyukai Donghae?" Kibum memulai pembicaraan setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Jawabannya adalah—seperti kau yang tak begitu menyukai Changmin" Kyuhyun menjawab, menoleh pada Kibum. "Kau bahkan menunjukannya terang-terangan" lanjutnya sambil memutar bola matanya malas melihat Kibum hanya menatapnya datar. "Berhentilah menunjukan wajah seperti itu, Bum. Itu menggangguku" ketusnya kemudian berdiri, melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya melalui jendela. Meninggalkan Kibum yang hanya mengangkat bahu tak mau tahu.

**.**

**.**

"Itu itu yang itu!"

Kyuhyun mendengus disamping Changmin yang sejak tadi berceloteh heboh. Ia sedikit menyesal tidak pergi bersama Siwon saja tadi. Setidaknya dia tidak akan terlihat bodoh seperti sekarang. Duduk disamping Changmin yang punya tinggi badan melebihi rata-rata orang seusianya juga suaranya yang melengking cukup membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Apalagi dengan kata-kata heboh Changmin sejak pemain dua klub memasuki lapangan pertandingan.

"Chwang berhentilah melakukan itu" Kyuhyun merengut sambil menyikut perut Changmin. Ia merasa wajahnya sudah memerah sejak tadi karena beberapa siswa yang duduk disekitar mereka, berkali-kali menoleh pada mereka kemudian saling berbisik satu sama lain.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Kyuhyun sungguh ingin membenturkan kepala Changmin sekarang. "Berhenti bertingkah terlalu exited" katanya sambil memasang wajah kesal. "Kau bukan fanboy mereka kan? Kalau iya, harus kukatakan ini, aku menyesal memilih pergi bersamamu padahal Siwon mengajakku tadi"

Mereka –anggota klub basket, atas saran Eunhyuk –yang entah mengapa disetujui Siwon, memutuskan untuk menonton pertandingan pembuka turnamen basket terbesar yang akan mereka ikuti, antara klub basket SMA Jeonju dan SMA Cheondung. Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, di lapangan indoor SMA Jeonju –diantara banyaknya siswa-siswi SMA Jeonju yang sejak tadi menatap mereka aneh. Apalagi ditambah tingkah Changmin yang benar-benar exited seolah pemuda itu adalah fanboy dari salah satu pemain kedua klub itu.

Changmin merengut mendengar penuturan Kyuhhyun. "Tentu saja bukan" katanya ketus. Namun kemudian pemuda itu segera mengecilkan volume suaranya ketika beberapa pasang mata melirik pada mereka berdua.

"Kau baru sadar huh?" Kyuhyun menatap malas mata Changmin yang melebar. Bukankah Kyuhyun benar-benar perlu membenturkan kepala Changmin sekarang?

Changmin berdecih, kemudian memasang wajah cool. Ia kembali memandang kearah lapangan basket. Pemuda itu kemudian berucap tenang, "Dia—yang bernama Kris"

Kyuhyun memandang kearah Changmin memandang, menemukan sosok tinggi itu –meski tidak lebih tinggi dari Changmin tapi sudah pasti lebih tinggi darinya. Wajahnya keras dan terkesan dingin, seperti Kibum.

"Yi Fan" Kyuhyun menoleh, "Nama aslinya Wu Yi Fan. Tahun lalu dialah pemain terbaik itu"

Kyuhyun tahu nama itu, Wu Yi Fan, ia menyimpannya dalam memori otaknya sejak tahu pemuda itulah yang menjadi si pemain terbaik. Hanya nama saja, karena dia tak pernah bisa menonton pertandingan karena Kibum selalu membuatnya menonton acara lain. Meski diam-diam bersyukur karena Kibum sebenarnya hanya ingin dia tak terlalu bersedih karena tak bisa mengikuti turnamen sebesar itu.

"Kita akan menghadapinya di Final, Chwang!" Changmin menoleh mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kita akan sampai final dan mengalahkannya" katanya tanpa menoleh, hanya berfokus pada sosok Kris yang juga tengah menatap mereka dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

"APA?!"

Ryeowook mundur selangkah sambil memeluk buku yang hendak dipinjamnya. Ia melirik kekanak kemudian kekiri, sedikit menghela nafas ketika tak mendapati siswa lain selain dirinya dan Kibum. Ia juga tak menemukan sosok penjaga perpustakaan saat masuk tadi. Jadi kesimpulannya adalah ia dan Kibum aman.

"Eunhyuk merekomendasikan mereka semua menonton pertandingan basket di SMA Jeonju" ulang Ryeowook sambil menarik kursi disamping Kibum, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh Kibum padanya. Sepertinya ia sudah kebal.

"Jadi maksudmu, Kyuhyun-ie juga ikut mereka?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, "Mereka melarangku ikut" adunya. "Hei hei Bum, kau mau kemana?" Ryeowook sedikit tersentak ketika Kibum tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan dengan langkah lebar.

"Menjemput Kyuhyun" katanya dingin.

Kibum tahu ini berlebihan. Tapi—ia tak bisa jika Kyuhyun tak berada dipengelihatannya. Atau—ia tak rela? Entahlah. Ia hanya merasa ia harus segera menemukan Kyuhyun karena tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar keras.

"Aku—tidak tahu reaksinya akan seperti ini" Donghae muncul dari balik rak buku tentang Sejarah Korea. Dibelakangnya, Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahu. Eunhyuk memang sudah mengira akan seperti ini reaksi yang ditunjukan Kibum. Keduanya memang masuk bersama Ryeowook tadi. Dan memangnya siapa yang berhasil membuat penjaga perpustaan itu keluar dari sarangnya kalau bukan Donghae? Ya. Keduanya menggunakan kelemahan penjaga perpustakaan yang mengidolakan Donghae.

"Saudara kembar itu memang seperti itu, Hae-ya" Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya dikursi disebelah Ryeowook. Kemudian memperhatikan apa lagi yang akan diucapkan salah satu teman sekelasnya ini. _Pasti aneh_. "Merasa memiliki lebih daripada adik-kakak pada umumnya" lanjutnya disambut dengusan dari Eunhyuk. Setelah ini dia hanya berdoa, Kibum lupa kalau dirinyalah yang merekomendasikan anggota klub basket untuk menonton pertandingan pembuka. Kalau sampai Kibum ingat dan mengulitinya, ia pun akan melakukannya pada Donghae dan Ryeowook. Ia bersumpah soal itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi" itu suara Donghae. "Sepertinya aku harus menghindari perpustakaan sampai seminggu kedepan" katanya sambil bergidik ngeri kemudian keluar dari perpustaan diikuti oleh Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang cekikikan membayangkan penjaga perpustaan datang dengan wajah berseri tapi tak berhasil menemukan Donghae.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti langkah orang-orang yang juga keluar dari lapangan indoor SMA Jeonju. Disampingnya, Changmin masih saja mengoceh betapa hebatnya Kris. Sepertinya Changmin sudah menjadi fanboy Kris meski pemuda super tinggi itu menyangkalnya ketika Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Hei Kyu—bukankah itu Kibum-sshi?!"

Ucapan Changmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan sosok Kibum tengah berbicara serius dengan Siwon. Namun kemudian pandangannya mengabur. _Tunggu! Jangan sekarang! _

"Changmin-ah—"

"Kyu—ya Tuhan! Kyuhyun!"

Teriakan Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terjatuh itu berhasil mengambil atensi Kibum dan Siwon yang tengah berbicara serius –entah tentang apa. Kibum membelakak matanya, segera berlari mendekati Changmin yang tengah kesulitan menjaga tubuh Kyuhyun agar tak menyentuh tanah.

Mereka tak melihat, dipintu lapangan indoor itu –teriakan Changmin yang juga terdengar sampai sana, seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut berwarna pirang itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"I got you" bisiknya.

**.**

**.**

Kibum memandang sosok pucat yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Kedua orangtuanya sedang berbicara serius dengan Dokter Jung, dan teman-temannya ia paksa pulang –usir sebenarnya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tak suka terlihat lemah didepan teman-temannya dan lagipula ia tengah kesal dengan Siwon.

Tadi, setelah mendapat informasi dari Ryeowook –Kibum tak tahu mengapa selalu Ryeowook yang memberinya informasi, dirinya bergegas menuju SMA Jeonju. Ia datang tepat saat Siwon dan beberapa anggota klub basket keluar lapangan indoor SMA Jeonju karena sepertinya pertandingan sudah selesai. Namun Kibum tak melihat Kyuhyun dan dia langsung menebak bahwa Kyuhyun pergi bersama Changmin.

Ucapan Ryeowook saat itu kembali berputar dikepalanya. Jadi ia segera mencegat Siwon, membuat pria tampan itu sedikit mengerutkan kening. Setelah mempersilahkan anggota klub lainnya pulang, Siwon menerima ajakan berbicara serius yang dilakukan Kibum. Dan perdebatan itu dimulai disana hingga teriakan Changmin memanggil Kyuhyun membuat fokus Kibum beralih pada sosok pucat adiknya yang berada didalam pelukan Shim Changmin.

"Itulah—mengapa aku membatasi kegiatanmu, Kyu" lirihnya pada sosok Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. "Kau tak boleh terlalu lelah, kau tahu? Membiarkanmu ikut klub basket saja membuatku merasa bersalah. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu? Aku selalu bertanya itu. Tapi—melihatmu yang selalu bersemangat, aku merasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Tapi Kyu—tolong jangan terlalu lelah"

Kibum tersenyum sendiri ketika menyadari ia menjadi sedikit cerewet. Pemuda itu meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu menggenggamnya. "Aku selalu percaya bahwa kita terlahir kembar bukan tanpa alasan. Kita kembar untuk saling melindungi, Kyu. Jadi—segera buka matamu"

"Belum siuman juga?"

Kibum mengangguk, membiarkan Ibunya mendudukan diri diranjang Kyuhyun sedangkan Ayahnya menepuk bahunya. "Dia tak apa kan?"

"Dia telah berjanji akan lebih kuat lagi. dan kau harus percaya itu" itu bukan jawaban yang ingin didengar Kibum, namun pemuda itu mengangguk juga. Ia hafal sifat Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu tak akan mengingkari janjinya, karena Kyuhyun anak penurut seperti dirinya. Karena mereka dididik dengan sangat baik.

**.**

**.**

"Ibu dimana sepatuku?"

"Ada dirak sepatu sebelah kiri"

"Dimana dasiku?"

"Tergantung dilemari pakaianmu"

Kibum menghela nafas begitu mendudukan dirinya dikursi ruang makan. Ayahnya yang melihat betapa kesalnya putra sulungnya itu hanya tertawa kecil. Pagi tadi, setelah dibangunkan dengan tidak keperikemanusiaan oleh teriakan Kyuhyun –yang ternyata karena kalah main game, dilanjutkan dengan pertengkaran mulut si kembar dimana Kibum melarang Kyuhyun masuk sekolah sementara Kyuhyun bersikeras ingin masuk sekolah, dan sekarang si bungsu melupakan semua peralatan sekolahnya, berakhir dengan teriakan-teriakan saling menyahut antara si bungsu yang berada dikamarnya dengan Ibunya yang berada didapur.

"Seharusnya Ayah melarangnya sekolah dulu"

Tuan Cho yang sedang menyesap kopinya melirik Kibum. "Kau mengenalnya dengan baik, Bum" katanya. "Dia mana mau mendengarkan orang lain" lanjutnya.

_**Duk**_

_**Duk**_

_**Duk**_

_**Sreet**_

_**Bruk**_

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan langkah ribut kemudian menarik kursinya –yang berada disebelah Kibum, dan mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar disana. Kibum dan Ayahnya hanya menghela nafas melihat keributan yang dibuat si bungsu. Ini jauh lebih baik dibanding beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana pagi mereka terlalu sepi.

"Apa—tidak sebaiknya kau—"

"Hentikan kalimatmu disana, Bum" potong Kyuhyun setelah buru-buru menelan susu cokelatnya. "Aku akan mati kebosanan dirumah. Lebih baik sekolah, bertemu Changmin dan—"

"Dan hentikan kalimatmu disana, Kyu" giliran Kibum yang memotong. "Berhenti memikirkan basket dulu. Mengerti?"

"Turnamen sudah dimulai, Bum" katanya setengah merajuk. "Besok kami harus menjamu SMA—ah aku lupa namanya, pokoknya besok aku harus ikut main" lanjutnya penuh semangat, membuat diam-diam Kibum tersenyum senang karenanya. _Ya. Bersinarlah seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ie_.

**.**

**.**

"_Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kan? Kyuhyun tidak boleh terlalu lelah, Siwon"_

"_Ini hanya menonton, Bum"_

"_Tapi kondisi tubuhnya berbeda dengan kita"_

"_Ada yang kau sembunyikan. Katakan padaku!"_

"_.."_

"_Jika kau mengatakannya, aku akan mengurangi waktu bermainnya. Tapi alasanmu harus masuk akal. Bukan karena kau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya kan?"_

"_Berjanjilah ini hanya rahasia kita"_

"_Aku berjanji"_

"_Jantung. Kyuhyun menderita lemah jantung"_

"_Itukah—alasanmu selama ini?"_

"_Tolong bantu aku menjaganya. Aku meminta bantuanmu bukan karena aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi—ada batasan dimana aku tak bisa masuk"_

"_Aku paham. Serahkan saja padaku"_

**.**

"Siwon?"

"Ah—kau sudah datang, Kyu?"

"Ada apa? Changmin bilang kau ingin bicara denganku" Kyuhyun memasang wajah datar meski ia merasa berdebar. Bagaimana kalau Siwon tak membiarkannya ikut turnamen ini? Bukankah Siwon melihatnya pingsan kemarin? Meski ketika ia sadar yang dilihatnya hanya Kibum, ia yakin bahkan Changmin pun mulai curiga ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Tapi yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening adalah, Changmin bersikap biasa saja saat bertemu dengannya tadi. _Ya, semoga tak ada yang tahu lagi selain Kibum_.

"Kau sudah siap untuk turnamen ini?"

"Eh?"

"Mungkin—kau akan bermain sebagai starter"

Mata bulat Kyuhyun melebar. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Ia akan dijadikan starter? Padahal kemarin kan dia hanya menjadi pemain cadangan. Atau—ada masalah dengan Taecyeon?

"Taecyeon-sshi—"

"Dia baik-baik saja" potong Siwon. "Kau—bisa bermain sebagai apapun kan?"

**.**

"_Aku harus ikut, Siwon"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Bahkan bila itu hanya menjadi pemain cadangan, aku tetap harus ikut"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Ada seseorang yang ingin kukalahkan"_

**.**

_Ada banyak alasan aku menginginkannya ikut klub basket, Bum. Tapi—aku tetap akan membantumu menjaganya. Dan inilah caraku_.

"Siwon" Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya. Ia sudah berpamitan tadi, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya dan dia baru akan tenang setelah memastikannya. "Kemarin—"

"Kibum bilang kau kelelahan. Lagipula keadaan indoor kemarin sangat panas" potong Siwon.

"Ah—begitu ya?" lirih Kyuhyun. "Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu" katanya kemudian menutup pintu, meninggalkan Siwon yang diam-diam mengeha nafas lega.

**.**

**.**

"Lihat lihat, Kim Kibum memang hebat kan?"

"Benar. Dia yang terbaik"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dikerumunan teman-temannya didepan mading. Ia tersenyum begitu membaca pengumuman yang tertempel disana.

**.**

_**Selamat untuk Cho Kibum**_

_**Atas kemenangan pada Olimpiade Sains Nasional**_

_**Ketua OSIS**_

_**Onew Lee**_

**.**

"Kau hebat, Bum" lirihnya.

"Kau juga hebat, Kyu"

_Eh?_

Kyuhyun menoleh, menemukan sosok Changmin dengan cengiran bodohnya. Entahlah, meski teman-temannya sering mengatakan dia nerd karena bisa berubah pendiam dan berisik sesukanya, namun Changmin lebih nerd darinya –menurut Kyuhyun. Changmin bisa terlihat bodoh kemudian cool hanya dalam sekali kejap.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Changmin mensejajari langkah cepat Kyuhyun. "Ya. Kau juga hebat. Sebentar lagi" katanya sambil tersenyum super lebar. "Saat kita bisa menjadi pemenang turnamen ini" katanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saja. Itu juga impiannya. Tapi tentu bukan dengan dipasangnya foto dirinya di mading. Itu hal biasa baginya.

"Kau hebat Kyu" tegas Changmin. Pemuda itu mencegat jalan Kyuhyun, menatap sepasang mata cokelat Kyuhyun dengan serius. Tuh kan, Changmin itu aneh. Padahal tadi dia masih mengeluarkan wajah bodohnya dan sekarang sudah menggantinya dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Aku tahu"

"Aku serius"

"Aku juga"

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dengan alis bertaut. "Fotomu juga pernah dipasang dimading. Kau ingat? Olimpiade matematika Nasional"

"Tentu saja" Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Jangan pikir kalau aku cemburu pada Kibum" katanya.

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Changmin yang masih mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Kibum berlarian dikoridor utama sekolah. Dan ia menjadi objek pandang semua siswa disana karenanya. Well, ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan ini. Selama ini, Kibum selalu berjalan dengan santai, bahkan disaat siswa lain berlarian karena terlambat masuk kelas. Ia tetap berjalan dengan santai. Tapi sekarang?

"Sial. Seharusnya aku bisa menyelesaikannya lebih cepat" keluhnya sambil sesekali menghindari menabrak teman-temannya.

Pemuda itu menghentikan larinya begitu sampai di lapangan indoor SMA Jaeguk yang mendadak begitu ramai. Setelah menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu, ia segera berjalan masuk kedalam kemudian celingukan mencari sosok yang dia kenal. Dan itu dia! Donghae dan Eunhyuk melambai heboh padanya. Disamping mereka, ada Ryeowook yang tampak asik mengambil selfie. Kibum segera berjalan kesana. Well, diantara ratusan siswa Jaeguk memang tak ada yang begitu dikenalnya selain 3 teman ajaibnya itu.

"Kau lama sekali, Bum" suara Ryeowook menyambut Kibum yang mendudukan dirinya disamping pemuda mungil itu.

"Kudengar, Kyuhyun katanya akan jadi starter"

Kibum mengangguk. Siwon memberitahunya. Ternyata Siwon menepati janjinya, melaporkan apa saja yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan. Dan itu cukup membuat Kibum terhibur. Bukankah itu artinya sama saja dia memonitoring semua kegiatan Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung? Ah—ingatkan Kibum untuk berterimakasih pada Siwon setelah ini.

"Itu mereka itu mereka!"

Lamunan Kibum buyar setelah mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk dan Donghae kemudian disambut teriakan dari seluruh penonton. Kibum memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut. Inilah salah satu hal yang dibencinya, keramaian. Ia tak pernah bersahabat dengan hal berisik seperti ini.

"Itu Kyuhyun!"

Kibum menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan senyum lebar, bahkan adiknya itu melambai kearahnya. Ia balas melambai dengan senyum tulus kemudian menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada, mencoba memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa dia telah berdoa supaya Kyuhyun menang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat, kemudian mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kibum –menangkupkan kedua telapak didepan dada, mencoba memberitahu Kibum bahwa dirinya juga sudah berdoa.

"Kyaaa~ Kyuhyun-sshi melambai padaku!"

"Ani! Dia tersenyum padaku"

"Apa maksudmu. Kyuhyun-sshi memintaku berdoa untuk kemenangannya"

Dan senyuman Kibum memudar ketika percakapan segerombol siswi didepannya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan mengusiknya. Apa mereka tak sadar jika dia –Cho Kibum, ada dibelakang mereka? Itulah alasan Cho Kyuhyun melambai.

"Mereka tak tahu kau duduk dibelakang mereka, Bum" Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Kibum. Ia meringis begitu melihat aura hitam seperti mengelilingi Kibum.

**.**

**.**

"Kau lihat itu?"

"Sebenarnya kau mau bilang apa? Sejak tadi terus bertanya 'kau lihat itu?' 'kau lihat itu?'" Kibum mendengus. Sejak Kibum duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi ditemukan sedang melamun sendiri diatap, adik kembarnya itu sudah bertanya 'kau lihat itu?' sebanyak 10 kali –kalau Kibum tak salah hitung.

Setelah pertandingan sore tadi yang dimenangkan klub SMA Jaeguk, Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam kamar. Meski dimainkan sebagai starter, tapi Siwon sering mengganti Kyuhyun dengan Taecyeon, yang diam-diam Kibum syukuri. Ternyata mempercayai Siwon tak ada ruginya. Pemuda itu benar-benar ahli membuat strategi. Jadi ketika tak mendapati Kyuhyun dimeja makan untuk makan malam mereka, ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Kyuhyun kedalam kamar. Siapa tahu terjadi sesuatu pada kembarannya itu.

"Kalau kau menjawab pertanyaanku, aku akan lanjutkan ucapanku" Kyuhyun merengut. Kibum itu mengesalkan dengan segala kecuekannya yang diam-diam Kyuhyun tiru dan dipraktekan pada Changmin. Poor Shim Changmin!

Kibum menatap keatas, kearah yang sejak tadi ditunjuk oleh Kyuhyun. "Bulan dan bintang-bintang yang mengelilinginya" pemuda itu menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Jadi?"

"Kau—seperti bintang itu Bum. Yang bersinar paling terang" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada bintang yang paling terang diatas sana.

Kibum mendengus, "Itu Planet Venus, Kyu" katanya dengan kesal. Apa Kyuhyun terbentur setelah sering bermain basket? Atau—otak cerdasnya yang hanya berada satu strip dibawahnya tiba-tiba terkontaminasi oleh pemikiran aneh teman tiangnya –Shim Changmin? Mengapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun jadi bodoh begitu?

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar dengusan Kibum. "Jangan berpikir aku hilang ingatan, Bum" katanya seolah tahu pikiran Kibum. "Dan jangan menghubungkan ucapanku dengan Changmin" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum geli melihat Kibum membulatkan matanya meski wajahnya tetap datar.

"Lalu? Kau punya penjelasan mengapa otak cerdasmu seperti tertinggal entah dimana?" sarkatis dan Kyuhyun merengut karenanya. Siapa bilang mulutnya saja yang tajam? Lihat dan dengar, bahkan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut saudara kembarnya itu juga tajam.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Lupakan tentang pelajaran –hanya untuk kali ini" Kyuhyun mengalah. Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya –mengambil pose menyerah. "Jangan terlalu berpikir logis" katanya lagi.

"Kau selalu bilang kalau kita kembar bukan tanpa alasan kan?" Kibum mengangguk ketika Kyuhyun memulai lagi. "Menurutmu—mengapa bintang paling terang itu –Venus, bersinar paling terang?"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun lebih intens, makin yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan otak adik kembarnya.

"Takdir" jawaban paling mudah dan Kibum memilih menggunakannya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan aneh Kyuhyun.

"Takdir ya?"

Kibum sedikit takjub mendengar respon Kyuhyun. Padahal tadinya dia membayangkan akan mendapat respon seperti 'Cobalah cari jawaban yang lain, Bum' kemudian mendengus keras, ditambah wajah merengut khas Kyuhyun.

"Jadi—kita terlahir kembar pun karena takdir?" Kibum mengangguk. "Kupikir kau benar. Kau bergitu bersinar seperti bintang, itu juga karena takdir. Kau pintar dan—pekerja keras" katanya sambil menepuk pundak Kibum.

"Kau juga bersinar Kyu. Tadi kau benar-benar bersinar" pandangan Kibum menerawang. Mendengar sorakan penonton memanggil nama Kyuhyun, membuat kebahagiaannya membuncah. Inilah benang persaudaraan ini, yang mengikat dirinya dan Kyuhyun, yang menghubungkan perasaan yang dirasakan Kyuhyun padanya. Inilah, alasan dirinya membiarkan Kyuhyun ikut klub basket. Agar—dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar seperti itu.

"Aku tahu. Seperti bulan"

Kibum menoleh, "Bulan?"

"Bulan yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu ditemani bintang"

"Maksudmu—kau bulan yang dikelilingi banyak bintang?" ada nada tidak suka yang didengar Kyuhyun. Kibum hyung-nya memang overprotektif, bahkan untuk hal seperti ini, dia tak ingin disamakan dengan siapapun. Dan memang tak ada yang bisa berada diposisi Kibum dihati Kyuhyun. Tak akan pernah ada.

"Benar. Dan bintang-bintang itu—mereka adalah dirimu" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum. "Terimakasih telah menjagaku dengan berbagai caramu" katanya kemudian tersenyum dengan tulus pada Kibum yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ayo makan malam"

**TBC**

"_Kau seperti sinar bintang-bintang itu, Bum. Kau tahu? Kau bisa menjadi apapun agar tetap disampingku kan? Terimakasih"_

"_Benar Kyu, akulah sinar bintang-bintang itu. Bintang-bintang yang tak akan membiarkan Bulan sendirian"_

"_Maka aku—akan menjadi sinar bulan yang terus bersinar, yang—meski ada saatnya tak menunjukan kesempurnaannya, aku ingin kau tahu—aku sedang berusaha kembali ketempat kau bisa menjagaku dengan caramu"_

"_Kyu—"_

"_Bum—"_

"_Teruslah bersinar"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huwaa akhirnya bisa update lagi ^^

Makasih buat yang ngikutin fanfic ini dan yang lainnya. Dan makasih juga buat yang ninggalin jejak dikolom review. Aku seneng banget bacanya ^^ dan maaf ngga bisa dibales satu persatu -_-

Last—sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya

Annyeong ^^


	4. What If

**OUR**

**(What If..)**

Kyuhyun mendengus. Lagi-lagi Kibum mengabaikannya jika sudah ada si Lee Donghae. Pemuda pucat itu melambatkan jalannya, membiarkan Kibum dan Donghae berjalan lebih dulu masuk kedalam area sekolah. Tadi, ketika dia dan Kibum turun dari bus –kebetulan hari ini mereka naik bus, si Lee Donghae juga turun bersama mereka, dan berakhirlah dia yang tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan dua pemuda itu. Jadi daripada ia menjadi obat nyamuk dan sejenisnya, ia memilih menjauhi mereka saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Hei Minho!" Kyuhyun melambai pada pemuda tinggi yang berlari kearahnya. Minho, Choi Minho, salah satu rekannya diklub basket. Mereka berteman sejak kelas 1 meski tak pernah satu kelas. Minho selalu sekelas dengan Jonghyun –salah satu rekan klubnya juga, dan dirinya selalu sekelas dengan Changmin.

"Kau terlambat?"

Minho itu selalu datang 30 menit sebelum bel berbunyi, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang datang 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Pemuda tampan itu sering menghabiska 30 menitnya itu untuk berkencan dengan 'kekasihnya'. Well, Kyuhyun sedikit ngeri dengan kata 'kekasih' dalam kamus hidup sahabat-sahabatnya –Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun.

'kekasih' dalam kamus hidup Changmin –sampai saat ini, adalah kulkas dan makanan. Sungguh, saat pertama kali mengenal Changmin, Kyuhyun bahkan sampai tak nafsu makan melihat begitu banyak makanan yang ada dimejanya dan Changmin. Dan dia benar-benar meneguk salivanya kasar ketika Changmin menghabiskan semuanya bahkan sebelum jam istirahat berakhir.

Lain lagi dengan Minho. 'kekasih' dalam kamus hidup Minho –sampai saat ini, adalah olahraga. Ya. Semua jenis olahraga. Tapi Minho, sahabatnya itu benar-benar cinta mati dengan segala macam olahraga. Well, Ayah Minho memang seorang pelatih sepak bola. Pernah suatu kali Kyuhyun menerima ajakan Minho untuk berangkat 30 menit sebelum bel berbunyi, dan dia bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya lagi setelah seperti hampir mati kebosanan karena Minho asyik sendiri dengan segala macam olahraga mulai dari pemanasan, push-up, sit-up sampai bermain basket dan diakhiri dengan bermain sepak bola. Dan dia melakukannya sendiri. Kyuhyun sih dipaksa menemani, tapi dengan dalih mengerjakan PR, Kyuhyun berhasil menghindar. Dan sejak hari itu, dia benar-benar bersumpah tak akan menerima ajakan Minho berangkat pagi lagi.

Dan Jonghyun, 'kekasih' dalam kamus hidup Jonghyun –sampai saat ini, adalah benar-benar kekasih. Jonghyun adalah pria yang mudah sekali mendapat teman kencan. Well, pemuda itu memang tampan dengan segala kharisma yang dia pelajari dari Minho. Jonghyun juga ramah dan mudah bergaul, jadi mendapatkan teman kencan bukanlah hal sulit. Tapi yang kadang membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya adalah pemuda itu bisa dengan mudah berganti teman kencan, dan bisa berteman baik dengan mantan teman kencannya. Bukankah Jonghyun-lah yang paling waras dengan kamus 'kekasih'nya?

Dan menurut Kyuhyun 'kekasih' dalam kamusnya masih cukup waras. PSP –setidaknya daripada 'kekasih' dalam kamus Minho dan Changmin.

"Hei—melamun?"

"Kenapa terlambat?" Kyuhyun melangkah mengikuti langkah Minho, mengulang kembali pertanyaan yang mungkin sudah dijawab Minho tapi ia tak mendengarnya karena terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Aku terlalu senang atas kemenangan kita kemarin, jadi aku bercerita sepanjang malam pada Ayah dan hyung-ku. Dan berakhir bangun kesiangan pagi ini" katanya kemudian meringis. "Eh—kemana saudara kembarmu?" Minho celingukan, tak mendapati 'satpam' Kyuhyun disamping pemuda pucat itu. Biasanya, keduanya selalu berangkat bersama kan? Dan kemudian Kibum akan menatapnya dingin karena akrab dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tadi kami bersama, tapi kemudian dia bertemu ikan nemo, dan berakhir dia mengabaikanku" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Siapa? Ikan—nemo?" alis Minho bertaut.

"Lee Donghae" Dan tawa Minho langsung terdengar.

"Jangan bicarakan dia lagi" katanya kemudian merangkul Minho berbelok kearah lorong menuju kelasnya dan kelas Minho yang kebetulan bersebelahan.

**.**

**.**

"Um—Bum"

"Apa?"

"Tidakkah kau—melupakan sesuatu?"

Alis Kibum bertaut, "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kyuhyun?"

_**Tap**_

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh pada Donghae yang tengah meringis padanya. Sejak tadi sebenarnya Donghae sudah berniat memberitahu Kibum, tapi Kibum tampak asyik dengan buku yang baru saja dia pinjamkan –bahkan mengabaikan panggilannya.

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-sshi daebak!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang hari ini berjajar didepan pintu kemudian memberinya pujian. Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, matanya berkeliaran mencari sosok sahabatnya. Tapi nihil, ia tak menemukannya. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal membiarkan Minho masuk kelasnya lebih dulu tadi.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Kyuhyun-sshi. Aku tak tahu kau bisa bermain sangat baik"

"Benar. Kenapa kau baru bergabung dikelas 2?"

"Itu—"

"Waah ada apa ini?"

Kyuhyun diam-diam tersenyum begitu mendengar suara Changmin. Ia membalikan badan, menemukan sosok Changmin disana dengan wajah cool-nya, meski ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Changmin langsung menunjukan cengiran khas-nya. Dan Kyuhyun langsung melengos, melangkah masuk kedalam kelas dengan senyum kaku. Ia juga bukan tipe yang ramah, bahkan ia jarang bermain dengan teman-teman sekelasnya kecuali Changmin. Tapi—sambutan yang mereka beri padanya, seperti—entahlah, sulit untuk menjelaskannya.

"Aku tak tahu kau sehebat itu, Kyu"

Changmin yang baru saja meletakan ranselnya dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun langsung menghadap pemuda pucat itu. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Tentu saja agar aku bisa masuk final"

"Bukan itu maksudku" Changmin mendengus, "Seperti pertanyaan mereka, jika kau sehebat ini—mengapa kau baru bergabung dikelas 2?"

"Juga—bukankah kau jarang ikut olahraga?"

"Aku hanya ingin saja" Kyuhyun menjawab acuh. Pemuda pucat itu mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari ranselnya.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh. Permainan sehebat itu—tentu tak didapat hanya dengan berlatih setahun dua tahun" pandangan Changmin menajam. "Kyu—"

"Berhentilah memikirkan hal tak penting" Kyuhyun melirik kasar. "Lebih baik kau belajar, Miss Ahn tak akan membiarkanmu duduk disampingku saat kuisnya hari ini"

Changmin mendelik. Astaga, mengapa ia sampai lupa kalau hari ini guru menyebalkan itu akan memberi mereka kuis? Dan sialnya lagi dia pasti tak akan dibiarkan duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya sejak tadi, Kyuhyun-ah" katanya kemudian sibuk mengambil buku dalam ranselnya dan mulai membuka secara acak.

Kyuhyun sendiri diam-diam meremas jemarinya.

**.**

**.**

"Kim Kibum-ssi, kau dipanggil Guru Hwang"

Kibum yang baru mendudukan dirinya didalam kelas saling pandang dengan kedua teman abnormalnya –Donghae dan Eunhyuk, kemudian beralih pada Ryeowook yang mencolek lengannya dengan tatapan bertanya. Kibum menggelengkan kepala, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas menuju ruang guru.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai didepan ruang guru, Kibum tinggal berjalan lurus kemudian menaiki tangga dan ruang guru berada setelah ruang OSIS yang berada dikanan ujung tangga. Pemuda itu tersenyum samar ketika bertemu beberapa pengurus OSIS yang menyapanya dengan ramah. Bagaimanapun dia pernah hampir menjadi bagian dari mereka kan?

Kibum berhenti tepat didepan ruang guru, mengetuk sekali kemudian setelah mendapat sahutan, pemuda itu segera masuk. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya diruang guru adalah—beberapa guru tampak tersenyum sumringah padanya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas ketika Changmin yang berjalan beriringan dengannya kembali mengoceh betapa mengerikannya ulangan matematika yang baru saja mereka laksanakan dan betapa ia merasa kesal karena Miss Ahn tak membiarkannya duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Berhentilah mengoceh, Chwang!" Kyuhyun buka suara ketika mereka memasuki kantin. "Atau kau akan kehilangan waktu untuk berkencan dengan 'kekasihmu'" katanya kemudian berjalan menuju antrian, meninggalkan Changmin yang berteriak menyumpahinya. Well, Kyuhyun tak terlalu peduli, bukankah Changmin sudah terlalu terkenal dengan sikap anehnya itu? Dan lihat saja, sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan memasang wajah cool-nya. Berani bertaruh?

"Oh sial, aku hanya mendapat ini untuk makan siang" Changmin kembali mengeluh ketika keduanya sudah memilih tempat duduk dengan senampan makan siang ditangan masing-masing.

Kyuhyun mendelik, "'Hanya' kau bilang?" tanyanya membuat Changmin bungkam. "Melihat menu dinampanmu saja sudah membuatku kenyang bodoh!" dan satu pukulan mendarat dikepala Changmin. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti, atau—tak habis pikir? Entahlah. Meski sudah tahu 'kekasih' Changmin adalah makanan, tapi tetap saja, melihat begitu banyak makanan yang ada diatas nampan Changmin, rasa-rasanya perut Kyuhyun mendadak mual. Changmin benar-benar food monster!

"Aku butuh asupan gizi untuk mengganti energi yang kukeluarkan untuk mengerjakan soal-soal monster itu" Changmin membela diri, bergidik ketika mengingat rentetan angka-angka yang harus dikerjakannya dengan berbagai rumus yang sayangnya sering sekali ia lupakan.

Kyuhyun berdecak saja, enggan menyahuti alasan Changmin. Pemuda pucat itu mulai melahap makan siangnya dalam diam. Changmin juga melakukan hal yang sama, hingga—

"Kyuhyun-ah—soal penampilanmu saat pertandingan kemarin—" jeda, Kyuhyun menelan makan siangnya dengan sulit. Ia tahu kearah mana percakapan ini akan berlanjut. "—kau seperti pemain profesional. Itu permainan bagus, dan aku yakin kau tak mendapatkannya setahun dua tahun kan?"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" alis Changmin bertaut, "Aku mengenalmu sejak dulu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tak pernah bersentuhan dengan olahraga"

Changmin menghela nafas ketika Kyuhyun menghentikan makan siangnya dan menatapnya tajam. Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah lalu kembali sibuk dengan makan siangnya meski sesekali melirik pada Kyuhyun yang kembali makan dalam diam.

"Kau mengenalku sejak _middle school_, Changmin-ah" Kyuhyun membuka percakapan kembali, mengingatkan Changmin tentang sesuatu. Pemuda itu meneguk air mineral, "Banyak yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku"

"Kau benar. Karena itu—beritahu aku semua tentangmu" Changmin balas menatap sepasang mata Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun melihat kesungguhan disepasang manik milik Changmin, seolah memberi keyakinan akan ketulusan pria jangkung didepannya itu.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kukalahkan, Changmin-ah"

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

Kibum berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah untuk sampai didepan kelas Kyuhyun. Dan yang didapatinya adalah suasana kelas yang kosong, hanya menyisakan beberapa teman sekelas Kyuhyun yang entah sedang melakukan apa. Kibum yang sudah hendak kembali berlari terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya ketika salah satu teman sekelas Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi baru saja keluar kelas setelah cukup lama menunggumu, Kibum-sshi"

"Terimakasih infonya—" jeda, "Nam Jihyun-sshi" lanjutnya setelah melihat name tag teman sekelas Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik, berlari kembali, mengabaikan teriakan histeris teman sekelas Kyuhyun karena dirinya memanggil salah satu dari mereka dengan sedikit senyum mematikannya.

_**Cklek**_

Kibum tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya sekilas untuk kemudian sibuk dengan PSP ditangannya. Pemuda itu memasang sabuk pengaman, "Pakai sabuk pengamanmu, Kyu"

Tak ada percakapan didalam perjalanan mereka. Kyuhyun tampak sibuk dengan PSP-nya sedangkan Kibum lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela dengan pikiran yang entah berada dimana. Ia bahkan tak sadar Kyuhyun sejak tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kibum"

".."

"Kibum"

".."

"KIBUM!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu!" mata Kibum mendelik sedangkan tangannya sibuk mengusap kupingnya yang mendadak tuli karena teriakan tak berperikemanusiaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kau melamun?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi dan kau mengabaikanku"

"Benarkah? Maaf"

"Kibum—kau kenapa?"

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja"

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar jawaban Kibum. "Bukan itu maksudku!" katanya sedikit frustasi. "Kau tak membaca. Itu maksudku" jelasnya. "Kau sudah kehabisan buku bacaan?"

Meski sedikit tak yakin, tapi Kyuhyun tetap menanyakannya. "Jika iya, aku akan membelikanmu nanti. Jangan melamun, kau menakutiku tahu" katanya kemudian menyibukan diri dengan ponselnya yang berdering, meninggalkan Kibum yang terenyuh mendengar janji Kyuhyun. Ia tahu adik kembarnya itu perhatian padanya, sama seperti dirinya yang perhatian pada Kyuhyun. Hey—mereka kembar kan?

"Apa-apaan sih Ibu?" bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut setelah membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Ibunya. "Kenapa Ibu selalu menanyakan dimana posisiku setiap kali aku terlambat pulang?" tanyanya sambil menunjukan isi pesan singkat yang didapatnya dari sang Ibu pada Kibum.

Kibum melongok kemudian tersenyum. "Karena Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu" katanya.

"Mengapa Ibu selalu mengkhawatirkanku? Bukankah aku selalu denganmu?" protesan polos Kyuhyun membuat Kibum menoleh. "Karena kau selalu bersamaku, seharusnya Ibu tak perlu merasa begitu khawatir padaku, kan? Tsk—Ibu memang selalu berlebihan"

Kibum membuang pandangannya keluar jendela. Ucapan polos Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membuatnya merasa gelisah, merasa bersalah. Diam-diam pemuda itu meremas tangannya sendiri guna menyalurkan perasaan gelisah yang mengganggunya.

**.**

**.**

"Dimana Kibum?"

Tuan dan Nyonya Cho yang tengah menonton salah satu acara televisi itu menoleh kearah suara, menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan mata terpejam-terbuka. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho tersenyum, menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Kau tidur sejak pulang sekolah Kyu. Bahkan menolak bangun ketika Ibu panggil tadi" Nyonya Cho mengacak surai caramel Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Anak bungsunya itu memang benar-benar menggemaskan kan?

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Pergilah makan malam atau mau kami temani?"

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Tidak usah. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kibum?" mata cokelat Kyuhyun mencari sosok kakak kembarnya didalam ruangan itu. "Aku tak menemukannya dikamarnya tadi"

"Ditaman?"

"Malam-malam begini?"

Setelah menerima anggukan atas pertanyaannya, Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil beberapa lembar roti kemudian mengolesinya dengan selai. Setelahnya pemuda itu menaruh roti itu diatas piring dan membawanya keluar rumah. Sedikit bergidik karena udara dingin yang menyambutnya menerbangkan ujung pakaiannya.

Pemuda itu berhenti tak jauh dari ayunan ditaman yang bergerak. Diatasnya ada Kibum yang tengah menatap kosong kedepan. _Melamun lagi? Kau kenapa, Bum?_

_**Pluk**_

Kibum berjengkit kaget ketika sesuatu diletakan diatas kepalanya. Ketika dia menoleh, dirinya mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. Adik kembarnya itu menarik sesuatu yang diletakan diatas kepalanya –sebuah piring dengan roti selai diatasnya, kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping Kibum membuat suara decitan ayunan.

"Makanlah. Kau belum makan kan?"

"Kau sudah makan?"

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Aku baru bangun tidur" katanya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, tangannya yang terbebas dari memegangi piring mencomot salah satu roti selai dan memakannya dalam diam.

Kibum menarik piring ditangan Kyuhyun, menyimpannya dipangkuannya sendiri kemudian ikut memandang lurus kedepan. "Kenapa kau seperti itu, Kyu?" tanyanya ambigu.

"Aku kenapa?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Ia tak paham ucapan Kibum. Perasaan dia baru saja datang, itupun tak mengganggu Kibum bahkan dia membawakan makan malam untuk Kibum meski hanya roti isi selai.

"Ya, selalu harus dibangunkan?" Kibum mengangkat bahu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Karena aku magnae? Lagipula kan ada kau dan Ibu. Itu tak akan jadi masalah"

"Kau juga selalu lupa menyimpan sesuatu"

Alis Kyuhyun berkerut mendengar ucapan Kibum selanjutnya, "Kau keberatan harus membantuku mencari barang-barangku yang aku lupa dimana menyimpannya?" tanyanya dengan nada kaget.

"Bukan" Kibum menggeleng, terseyum kikuk ketika melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Kau tahu kan Kyu, aku mencintai Sains seperti kau mencintai basket?" Kibum memilih membuang pandangan kearah lain, memulai membicarakan sesuatu yang memang harus dimulainya. "Seperti kau yang akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bermain basket, akupun akan melakukan apapun untuk mengejar impianku itu"

"Aku tahu" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi—bisakah kau memaafkanku jika—aku mengingkari janjiku?"

"Huh?"

"Maksudku—bagaimana jika—aku meninggalkanmu demi impianku itu?"

Kyuhyun meremas jemarinya yang mendingin. Bukan, bukan karena angin malam yang menghembus dengan kencang. Pemuda pucat itu tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia sadar cepat atau lambat, Kibum dan dirinya akan berpisah untuk kuliah. Dan Kibum merasa khawatir padanya karena janji yang telah dibuat Kibum pada dirinya.

"Itu—kita sudah pernah membahas ini, Bum" Kyuhyun membuang pandangan kearah lain. "Aku akan berusaha masuk universitas yang sama denganmu. Aku akan belajar keras untuk itu. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Carilah universitas terbaik yang bisa membuatmu mewujudkan impianmu dan aku akan berusaha untuk bisa masuk universitas itu juga"

"Kyu—bukan universitas, tapi—high school"

_**Deg**_

"Aku mungkin akan—"

"Aku—tiba-tiba mengantuk" Kyuhyun memotong. "Aku pergi tidur dulu, Bum" katanya kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Kibum yang hanya menatap punggung adiknya dalam diam.

*TBC*

_Aku benci bagian ini. 'bagaimana jika' kau bilang? Tentu saja aku akan kesulitan tanpamu. Kau adalah bagian dariku, dan aku bagian darimu. Meskipun aku sering mengeluh kau terlalu protektif padaku, tapi—dalam hatiku, aku menyukainya. Kau dengar, Bum? Aku menyukainya! Aku menyukainya ketika kau selalu berada disekelilingku. Aku menyukainya ketika kau selalu mendahulukanku dari semuanya. Dan bagian terpenting lainnya adalah—aku menyukainya—bahwa kau adalah saudaraku. Saudara yang berbagi semuanya denganku sedari dalam kandungan Ibu._

Ada yang nunggu fanfic ini?

Oya makasih buat review-nya, maaf aku ngga bisa bales satu-satu -_-

Aku lagi ngga bisa sering-sering update soalnya pekerjaan lagi butuh perhatian khusus nih hehe,

Last—wanna RnR?


	5. Don't Leave Me

**OUR**

**(Don't Leave Me)**

Pagi itu Kibum tak menemukan Kyuhyun dengan segala keributan yang selalu dilakukannya untuk membuat rumah mereka ramai, untuk membuat suasana pagi hari mereka menghangat. Ia tak menemukan Kyuhyun didalam kamarnya dengan cengiran khas-nya ketika berhasil mengerjainya, tidak pula mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menemani Ibu mereka didapur atau sekedar menemani Ayah mereka menunggu sarapan dimeja makan. Pagi itu Kibum hanya mendapati kedua orangtuanya dimeja makan. Tanpa Kyuhyun.

"Selamat Pagi, Kibum" suara Nyonya Cho membuat Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu menyahut pelan, "Selamat pagi, Bu. Selamat pagi, Ayah"

Dan sepasang mata hitamnya kembali mencari sosok saudara kembarnya itu dalam diam. Tak sadar jika sedari tadi kedua orantuanya menatapnya dengan helaan nafas. Keduanya yakin jika kedua putra mereka sedang bertengkar sekarang. Semalam mereka mendapati Kyuhyun bergegas masuk kedalam kamar tanpa mengatakan apapun pada mereka, bahkan mengabaikan mereka yang berteriak bertanya padanya. Dan pagi tadi, putra bungsu mereka itu bangun pagi dan berpamitan bahkan sebelum jam dinding menunjuk angka 6. Dan melihat gelagat Kibum sekarang, mereka yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan kedua putranya.

"Kyuhyun-ie—" Tuan Cho memberi jeda, ketika Kibum memusatkan perhatiannya pada Tuan Cho, pria itu melanjutkan. "—berangkat pagi sekali. Dia bilang melupakan tugasnya"

Alis Kibum bertaut mendengar ucapan Tuan Cho. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun melupakan tugas sekolah? Rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin. Kibum mengenal Kyuhyun seumur hidupnya, dan Kyuhyun-nya, adiknya itu tak mungkin melalaikan tugasnya. Kyuhyun punya kebiasaan mengerjakan tugas setelah pulang sekolah, jadi kemungkinan adiknya itu melupakan tugas sangat kecil.

"Jangan bertanya padaku" Tuan Cho mengangkat bahu. Ada baiknya dia tak ikut campur urusan anak-anaknya dulu. Dia yakin kedua putranya bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Jadi, dia akan memperhatikan dulu baru membantu jika memang kedua putranya tak segera berbaikan.

"Dia tidak sarapan?"

"Dia bahkan berangkat sebelum Ibumu menyalakan kompor"

Kibum memundurkan kursinya kemudian berdiri. "Aku berangkat dulu, Yah, Bu" katanya kemudian mengenakan mantel.

"Kau melupakan tugasmu juga, Kibum-ie?"

Kibum tak menjawab, pemuda itu hanya mencium pipi Ibu dan Ayahnya kemudian berlari keluar rumah. Dia berhenti ketika melihat sopir keluarganya –yang biasanya mengantarkan mereka, masih berdiri disamping mobil.

"Ahjusshi—Kyuhyun—"

Tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kibum segera berlari menjauhi rumahnya, meninggalkan sopir keluarga mereka yang menatapnya bingung. Ia sudah mengambil kesimpulan.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi?"

Pemuda itu –yang baru saja menyerahkan ramyeon cup yang masih mengepul, kembali bertanya, meminta penjelasan sahabatnya. Tapi sahabatnya itu malah sibuk menyumpit ramyeon lalu meniupinya dan mulai memakannya dalam diam, membuat suasana kembali hening.

"Ini aneh Kyuhyun-ah—karena kau ada disini, seharusnya kita membuat keributan" pemuda itu memulai pembicaraan. "Seharusnya kau berteriak menyuruhku berhenti dan battle game denganmu. Tapi—" memberi jeda, "Kau bahkan tak menyentuh 'kekasihmu' itu" tambahnya sambil membuat tanda kutip ketika menyebut kata 'kekasihmu'.

"Ini langka, kau bahkan membangunkanku tadi" lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil mengingat keributan kecil yang dibuat sahabatnya itu dirumahnya. Kyuhyun datang saat bahkan dirinya belum bangun.

"Yang aneh adalah—kau tak 'berkencan dengan kekasihmu' hari ini demi aku" akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab dengan memberi tanda kutip diudara pada kalimatnya.

"Itu karena kau mengkhawatirkan" pemuda itu membela diri.

Kyuhyun disampingnya terkikik. Benarkah dia seperti itu? Ah—tentu saja. Dia tiba-tiba saja datang kerumah Choi Minho, membangunkan pemuda itu dan memaksanya berangkat sekolah bahkan sebelum sahabatnya itu berkencan dengan 'kekasih'nya. Dan ajaibnya, Minho menyetujuinya.

"Benarkah?"

"Haruskah aku menjawab?" Minho menoleh, mendapati Kyuhyun menatap lurus kedepan. Sepertinya kali ini _feeling_-nya benar. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun. "Kau tiba-tiba datang kerumahku kemudian mengajakku berangkat bersama. Dengar Kyu, itu bukan dirimu sekali" lanjutnya.

"Aku tak punya pilihan" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku tak mungkin datang kerumah Jonghyun atau kerumah Changmin. Mereka sama denganku, sulit bangun pagi" Minho mendengar ada nada getir diucapan Kyuhyun. "Dan kau pilihan terakhir. Tsk—padahal aku sudah bersumpah tak akan menerima ajakanmu untuk berangkat bersama" lanjutnya diakhiri dengan dengusan aneh.

"Kuanggap itu pujian, Kyu" katanya pelan. "Jadi—kau juga tak sarapan?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, mencoba membuat mood Kyuhyun membaik.

"Aku bahkan berangkat sebelum Ibuku masuk dapur. Dan itu sukses membuatnya kelabakan" katanya kemudian seulas senyum terlukis diwajahnya. Minho yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Usahanya berhasil ternyata.

"Apa kita akan disini sampai jam pelajaran pertama dimulai?"

"Bukankah ini tempat favoritmu?"

"Tentu saja. Tempat ini—membuatku selalu ingat impianku" Minho menoleh, tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun menoleh padanya. "Impianku menjadi atlet basket"

"Kau—akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa masuk ketempat ini kan?"

Alis Minho bertaut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, namun kemudian dia mengangguk ketika sepasang manik Kyuhyun seolah menyudutkannya untuk memberi jawaban. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa masuk ketempat ini"

"Walau melanggar aturan?"

"Ayolah Kyu—kau tahukan prinsipku? Aturan itu dibuat untuk dilanggar" Minho kembali memandang kedepan. "Ayah bilang, aku boleh melakukannya asal itu masih wajar"

"Boleh asal masih wajar?" lirih Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menerawang.

**.**

**.**

Kibum bertemu Donghae ketika dia baru saja mengecek keberadaan Kyuhyun dikelasnya yang hasilnya adalah nol besar. Kyuhyun belum datang. Bahkan dia mendapat tatapan tak mengerti teman sekelas Kyuhyun tadi.

"Baru mengantar Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae sambil mensejajari langkah lebar Kibum yang tadi mengabaikannya, seolah tak melihatnya berdiri dengan senyum mengembang.

"Eh? Kau mengagetkanku Donghae!" Donghae yakin Kibum melamun sekarang. Ukh padahal sejak dia melihat Kibum keluar dari kelas Kyuhyun, dirinya sudah memasang senyum lima jarinya.

"Jadi kau habis mengantar Kyuhyun? Apa bocah itu merajuk?" Donghae selalu percaya bahwa Kyuhyun itu adalah bocah yang sok belaga dewasa. Sifat kekanakan sangat kental dengan diri Kyuhyun meski Kyuhyun selalu tahu kapan dan dimana sifat itu akan muncul. Dan itu pasti bukan ditempat umum seperti sekolah. Dan itu—hanya berlaku bagi Kibum, kakak kembarnya.

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Dia berangkat lebih dulu" aku Kibum. Pemuda itu otomatis menghentikan langkahnya, menunduk dalam. Donghae bisa melihat frustasinya sahabatnya ini.

"Kau sudah berbicara masalah beasiswa itu padanya?"

Donghae bisa menebak memang inilah reaksi yang akan ditunjukan Kyuhyun. Merajuk. Kan sudah dia bilang kalau Kyuhyun itu sosok bocah yang sok mengaku dewasa.

Kibum menggeleng kemudian mengangguk. Ia bahkan belum mengatakan apapun tentang beasiswa yang didapatnya. Ia baru mengatakan 'bagaimana jika..' dan kemudian Kyuhyun menghentikan semuanya. Kibum tahu Kyuhyun mempunyai firasat dengan segera memutuskan pembicaraan mereka semalam. Ya. Bukankah saudara kembar memang punya ikatan batin yang kuat?

"Aku bahkan baru memulainya ketika dia memutuskan pembicaraan kami semalam" Kibum menghela nafas panjang. "Dan pagi tadi aku tak menemuinya dimanapun. Ibu bilang dia berangkat pagi sekali dan sialnya—aku tak menemukannya dikelasnya tadi"

Kalau dalam kondisi yang lain, Donghae yakin dirinya akan melonjak bahagia mendengar Kibum berbicara panjang seperti tadi. Namun sekarang situasinya berbeda. Kibum terlihat sedang tak baik-baik saja. Sahabatnya itu juga terlalu sering menghela nafas.

"Apa pilihanku salah, Donghae-ya?"

"Menerima tawaran beasiswa itu maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak!" Donghae tidak sadar dia telah menaikan nada suaranya. "Ini kesempatan emasmu, Bum. Jika kau lulusan dari sekolah itu—maka semua universitas akan menerimamu tanpa tes"

"Tapi Kyuhyu—"

"Tidak bisakah kau tak memikirkannya dulu, Bum?!" Donghae setengah berteriak. Pemuda itu mencengram pundak Kibum erat. "Tidak bisakah kau mulai memikirkan dirimu?"

Donghae menghela nafas panjang ketika tak mendapati reaksi apapun dari Kibum. Pemuda itu kemudian membalikan badan, melangkah lebar menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Kibum yang menatap punggungnya dalam diam.

_Mulai memikirkan diriku ya?_

**.**

**.**

"Maaf saya terlambat, Mr. Alex"

Suara Kyuhyun membuat Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponsel ditangannya yang sejak tadi digunakannya untuk menghubungi sahabatnya itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum lega begitu Mr. Alex –guru bahasa Inggris mereka, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk tanpa hukuman apapun. Ah—benar-benar enak menjadi orang pintar kan? Changmin yakin kalau itu orang lain, pasti Mr. Alex akan menyuruhnya membersihkan lorong sepanjang kelas 1 selama 3 hari. Tsk—

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Changmin berbisik ketika Kyuhyun sudah mendudukan dirinya disamping pemuda jangkung itu.

"Pagi tadi Kibum mencarimu kesini. Dan itu sempat membuat heboh anak-anak tahu" jelasnya ketika melihat alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Mereka menduga kalian bertengkar. Kau tak bertengkar kan dengan Kibum?" lanjutnya.

"Shim Changmin! Bisa perhatikan pelajaran saya? Atau silahkan tunggu diluar"

Changmin tersenyum canggung, meminta maaf pada Mr. Alex sebelum pura-pura sibuk menulis materi yang tengah diterangkan gurunya itu. Sesekali pemuda itu melirik pada Kyuhyun yang disambut Kyuhyun dengan death glare.

"Kyu—"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Chwang?" potong Kyuhyun. Ada nada putus asa yang didengar Changmin.

Mr. Alex baru saja berlalu ketika bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Dan teman sekelas mereka tampak sibuk dengan tugas dari Mr. Alex yang lagi-lagi mengharuskan mereka mengerjakannya secara berkelompok. Jadi tak ada yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Apa masalahmu kini benar-benar berat Kyu?" Kyuhyun menoleh. "Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Meski aku tak bisa memberi solusi, setidaknya—aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu" katanya. "Aku juga tak akan bertanya apapun kecuali semua yang kau ceritakan padaku. Aku janji" Changmin menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. _Janji kelingking ya?_

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saling bertatapan kemudian menggeleng bersamaan. Keduanya cukup bingung dengan perubahan perilaku Donghae dan Kibum. Keduanya tak melakukan interaksi apapun. Dengar? Apapun! Karena bisanya meskipun cuek dan terkesan sangan self centris, Kibum akan menimpali apapun ocehan Donghae. Dan apa-apaan ini? Mana Donghae yang hyperaktif? Mana Donghae yang selalu membuat suasana dibaris mereka ramai dengan celotehannya?

Donghae dan Kibum hari ini seperti dua kutub magnet yang saling tolak menolak. Entah apa penyebabnya, sepertinya Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tertinggal sesuatu yang penting. Pasalnya, pagi tadi saat mereka bertiga –Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Donghae berangkat bersama, Donghae masih biasa-biasa saja, masih seperti Donghae yang mereka kenal. Bahkan Donghae meminta ijin untuk mencari Kibum karena mereka akan mendiskusikan tujuan liburan musim panas mereka. Dan ketika Donghae kembali, pemuda itu sudah memasang wajah dingin yang kontras dengan mata childish-nya. Dan setelahnya, Kibum masuk kelas tanpa menyapa mereka. Itu bukan Kibum sekali. Kibum yang mereka kenal, meskipun cuek tapi kalau hanya sekedar menyapa mereka, Kibum selalu melakukannya.

"Ya Tuhan—ada apa dengan kalian sebenarnya?" Eunhyuk membuka suara sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Namun hal itu malah membuat beberapa siswi yang masih berada didalam kelas berteriak histeris.

"Kalian bertengkar?" gantian Ryeowook yang bertanya, mengabaikan fans Eunhyuk yang hampir membuatnya menutup telinga.

"Ayolah—kalian bukan anak kecil lagi. Kalau memang ada yang salah, kita bisa luruskan sekarang" Eunhyuk mencoba berbicara bijak yang diangguki Ryeowook.

"Hei—hae-ya kau mau kemana?" Eunhyuk berteriak ketika Donghae melenggang keluar kelas tanpa menanggapi ucapannya dan Ryeowook.

"Kantin" jawabnya asal kemudian menghilang, meninggalkan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Kibum.

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada Donghae. Kau mau menceritakannya pada kami?"

".."

"Versimu. Aku akan mendengar versimu, Kibum"

Kibum menoleh, "Apa selama ini—aku tak pernah memikirkan diriku? Apa selama ini—aku selalu memikirkan Kyuhyun?"

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan beasiswa-mu?" mata Eunhyuk memicing.

"Dan Kyuhyun-ie?" sambung Ryeowook.

Kibum menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah. Kenapa sesulit ini sih? Kenapa dia diharuskan memilih dua hal yang berharga dalam hidupnya?

"Ini tak sesulit itu, Kibum-ie" Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Kibum, membuat Kibum mengangkat wajahnya menatap sepasang mata Eunhyuk. "Dalam hidup ada hal 'paling' yang mempermudah sesuatu. Dari dua pilihan itu, kau cukup memikirkan hal 'paling' dan kemudian memutuskan"

"Kau tak paham, Hyuk-ie"

"Aku tahu" Eunhyuk menyahut. "Ryeowook-ie bilang, saudara kembar selalu merasa memiliki lebih dibanding adik-kakak pada umumnya. Dan aku percaya itu. Kau dan Kyuhyun selalu memperlihatkannya pada kami"

"Dan untuk pertanyaanmu itu—kau tahu jawabannya Kibum-ie. Disini. Dihatimu" lanjut Ryeowook sambil menunjuk dada Kibum.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau masih disini sih?"

Kyuhyun bersungut ketika Changmin masih menungguinya didalam ruang kesehatan. Tadi saat pelajaran kedua dimulai tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, membuatnya merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Sakit. Dan setelah memaksakan diri selama 15 menit, akhirnya dia pasrah, dia menarik Changmin dan mengatakan tak enak badan. Changmin dengan heboh meminta ijin pada Miss. Yoo dan berakhir dengan dia yang harus menerima infus diruang kesehatan.

"Tentu saja memastikan kau tak melepas selang infusmu" katanya cuek. "Kau tahu? Kau kekurangan cairan, Kyu" dan Kyuhyun bersyukur, seorang Dokter yang berjaga adalah dokter yang mengetahui kondisinya. Jadi dokter itu hanya memberitahu Changmin bahwa dirinya kekurangan cairan.

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakan itu sekitar 15 kali sejak 20 menit yang lalu" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudah sana masuk kelas. Miss Yoo hanya mengijinkanmu mengantarku bukan menungguiku"

"Tapi Kyu—"

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji kelingking denganmu?" potong Kyuhyun. "Biarkan aku istirahat tanpa mendengar ucapanmu tentang kekurangan cairan lagi" katanya sambil memiringkan tubuhnya kearaha lain. Dan setelahnya dia mendengar Changmin bergumam mengiyakan dan berlalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, dikantin sekolah yang sepi. Setelah berhasil memaksa dokter jaga untuk mencabut infusnya, Kyuhyun memilih menikmati makan siangnya lebih awal. Pemuda itu duduk sendirian tanpa menyentuh makanan pesanannya, hingga seseorang mendudukan dirinya disampingnya dan membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Ini tempat umum, ingat?"

Kyuhyun mendengus malas. "Tapi aku ingin sendiri" katanya. "Kau yang pindah atau aku?" tanyanya. Ini luar biasa, seorang Cho Kyuhyun melakukan penawaran!

"Aku akan pindah setelah berbicara denganmu"

"Kau sejak tadi sudah berbicara padaku, Lee Donghae!"

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya kembali. "Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah melihat Donghae menatapnya tajam. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ia mendapati Donghae menatapnya tajam. Selama ini, meskipun dia selalu mengerjai Donghae atau mengatakan hal sinis pada pemuda itu, Donghae akan selalu menunjukan wajah childish-nya dan bahkan selalu mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sangat imut dengan tingkahnya itu. Jadi ia cukup penasaran mengapa Donghae menatapnya setajam itu.

"Tidak bisakah—kau tidak egois?"

"Huh?"

"Membiarkan Kibum mengejar impainnya. Apa itu begitu sulit?"

Kyuhyun tahu sekarang. Ini masalahnya. Pemuda itu bergegas berdiri, mengambil minumannya dan hendak berlalu ketika pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh Donghae. "Aku belum selesai, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Aku tak mau dengar itu lagi!"

"Kenapa? Apa kau mulai sadar bahwa kau selama ini begitu egois?" Donghae menarik lengan Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda itu kembali terduduk sambil meringis. "Bukankah selama ini Kibum selalu memikirkan dirimu, Kyu? Sampai kadang mengabaikan keinginan dirinya"

"Kau ingat saat pesta ulang tahun kalian saat di _middle school_? Kau ingat bagaimana kau memaksa Kibum menerima usulanmu dengan dekorasi serba _baby blue_? Tidakah kau melihat tatapan kecewa Kibum karena usulannya bahkan tak kau dengarkan?"

_**Deg**_

"Atau—saat kau memaksanya masuk sekolah ini padahal banyak sekolah lain yang bisa menerimanya tanpa tes?"

_**Deg**_

"Kau ingat saat kau memaksanya menemanimu bermain padahal besok dia ikut olimpiade?"

_**Deg**_

"Pernahkah kau mencoba mencari tahu jadwalnya seperti dia mengenal semua jadwalmu?"

_**Deg**_

"Pernahkah kau berpikir ketika kau mengatakan dia terlalu protektif padamu itu semua karena dirimu sendiri?"

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

"Pernahkah—"

"LEE DONGHAE!"

Donghae tersungkur ketika seseorang mendorongnya. Pemuda itu mendongkrak, menemukan Kibum menatapnya dengan marah. Namun secepat kilat ia melirik pada pemuda yang kini duduk dengan memegangi dadanya dengan menunduk. Donghae bisa melihat mata Kibum berubah menjadi khawatir ketika melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang Donghae yakin tidak baik-baik saja.

_A—apa yang baru saja kulakukan?_

**.**

**.**

Kibum menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat beberapa alat kedokteran terpasang pada tubuh ringkih adiknya. Matanya tiba-tiba kembali memanas. Meski sudah mulai terbiasa dengan alat-alat seperti itu dikamar Kyuhyun, namun—selalu ada perasaan takut yang berlebihan padanya. Ia takut sekali setiap kali Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan ditemani alat-alat sialan itu.

"Kalian belum berbaikan?"

Kibum menoleh, mendapati Ayahnya sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan pandangan tertuju pada sosok Kyuhyun didalam kamarnya.

"Teman Kyuhyun memaksa menjenguk Kyuhyun tadi, tapi sudah Ayah suruh pulang. Kau tahu kan bagaimana kalau adikmu itu tahu temannya tahu kondisinya yang seperti ini? Kyuhyun pasti akan mendiamkanku sebulan"

"Kibum-ah—ayah perlu bicara denganmu"

Kibum mengangguk, siap mendengar ucapan Ayahnya selanjutnya. "Kita bicara dibalkon saja, hn?"

"Ayah tahu ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Beasiswa yang ditawarkan padamu kan?" Kibum mengangguk kecil. "Pergilah"

"Ayah—"

"Pergilah. Raih cita-citamu"

Tuan Cho menghela nafas, "Aku berpikir kau telah tumbuh menjadi putra kebanggaanku, Kibum. Hingga aku lupa, bahwa kau hidup dalam kondisi yang diam-diam membuatmu dewasa sebelum waktunya"

"Tugasmu sama dengan Kyuhyun. Sekolah dengan baik dan memimpikan apapun yang kau mau. Kau ingin menjadi dokter kan?"

Kibum tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Ayahnya dan tanpa sadar air mata sudah menetes dipipinya.

"Ayah terlalu egois ya? Maaf" dan selanjutnya Kibum merasakan pelukan dari Ayahnya. Hangat sekali.

**.**

**.**

Kibum bangun kesiangan pagi itu. Setelah mandi secepat kilat, dirinya segera berjalan tergesa menuju meja makan. Dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar tawa Kyuhyun dari ruang makan. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya menghangat. Maka secepatnya dia menuruni tangga, berbelok dan menemukan Kyuhyun tengah mencium pipi Ayah dan Ibunya sambil berpamitan.

"Kau bangun kesiangan, Bum?"

Kibum masih terpaku mendengar Kyuhyun menyapanya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi dengan mereka kemarin. Namun itu justru membuatnya khawatir.

"Hei—kau melamun? Sepagi ini?"

"Kau—sudah mau berangkat, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, melirik arlojinya dan terpekik. "Aku berjanji dengan Changmin dan Jonghyun" katanya kemudian kembali berpamitan dan berlalu, tak membiarkan Kibum memproses apapun terlebih dahulu.

"Dia selalu sembuh secepat itu kan?" suara Nyonya Kim membuyarkan lamunan Kibum. "Makanlah Bum, dan kau bisa segera berangkat"

**.**

**.**

"Oh bagus sekali. Maksudmu kau sudah sarapan dan kami harus sarapan disini?" Jonghyun menyindir. Keempatnya tengah duduk disalah satu bangku dikantin sekolah. Berterimakasihlah pada Kyuhyun yang memaksa mereka datang pagi dan Kyuhyun sendiri baru datang dengan tampang polosnya.

"Anggap saja aku terlalu baik pada Minho" katanya sambil melirik pada Minho dengan senyum jahil yang dibalas Minho dengan tawa. Sedangkan Jonghyun dan Changmin bersungut saja.

"Jadi kau sudah mengambil keputusan?"

"Entahlah" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, memilih meminum teh hangat yang baru saja dipesannya.

"Ohya, kalian tidak lupa dengan pertandingan kita selanjutnya kan? Siwon terus menghubungiku sejak kemarin, mengatakan bahwa kita harus berkumpul setelah pulang sekolah hari ini"

Kyuhyun berseru semangat, membuat ketiga temannya tanpa sadar tersenyum tulus. Ya, bagi keempatnya, basket adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan. Basket adalah cita-cita mereka.

"Kau pasti akan menjadi starter lagi, Kyu-ah" Changmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti, membuat Kyuhyun balas merangkul sahabatnya itu sambil bergumam terimakasih.

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun baru saja keluar kelas. Kudengar Siwon meminta anggota basket untuk berkumpul"

Kibum mengucapkan terimaksih sebelum berlalu dari kelas Kyuhyun. Hari ini untuk kedua kalinya dia tak berhasil menemui Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu seolah mencoba menghindarinya meski alasannya masuk akal. Bahkan panggilannya tak juga dijawab Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersenyum begitu melihat Kyuhyun berjalan bersama Changmin. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Sangat aneh. Kibum mengenal Changmin meski tak terlalu dekat. Changmin yang dikenalnya sangat berisik jika bersama Kyuhyun, seolah selalu mencari perhatian adiknya itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang Changmin menjadi pendiam dan sesekali melirik Kyuhyun?

_**Tap**_

_**Grep**_

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu, Kyu"

Kyuhyun bahkan belum menyahut ketika Kibum menariknya menjauhi Changmin –membawanya ketaman belakang lapangan indoor SMA mereka. Keduanya saling berpandangan dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun meringis.

"Kau—kenapa Kyu?"

"Kau mencekalnya terlalu kuat" sungut Kyuhyun.

"Maaf"

"Lupakan. Jadi?"

"Kau menghindariku kan?" tuduh Kibum. Pemuda itu menatap selidik Kyuhyun. "Kau juga tak menjawab teleponku"

"Aku men-silence ponselku. Jadi mana kutahu ada panggilan darimu" Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Aku minta maaf untuk ucapanku waktu itu, Kyuhyun-ie. Jadi jangan menghindariku lagi, arra?"

"Aku tak menghindarimu, Bum hyung. Aku hanya ingin membiasakan diri tanpamu" Kyuhyun menunduk, berbicara dengan suara kecil. Ia takut ia menangis didepan Kibum. Kalau itu terjadi, ia takut Kibum tak bisa pergi.

"Aku—"

"Jangan pedulikan aku lagi. Pikirkan saja cita-citamu. Aku pasti akan senang jika kau jadi dokter hebat"

"Kyu—"

"Aku sadar selama ini aku egois, Bum. Donghae benar. Aku egois. Aku selalu melihat semuanya dari sudut pandangku, aku tak pernah mencoba melihat dari sudut pandangmu. Aku bahkan—tak pernah memperdulikan keinginanmu" nafas Kyuhyun memburu karena pemuda itu berbicara dengan sekali tarikan nafas. "Sekarang—ini kesempatan emasmu. Kau harus meraih impianmu, Bum"

"Kyu—"

"Minho bilang—dia akan melanggar aturan hanya untuk masuk lapangan indoor untuk bermain basket. Itu karena impiannya. Ayah Minho juga bilang, tak apa melanggar aturan asal itu masih wajar" alis Kibum bertaut begitu Kyuhyun memotong kembali ucapannya. Kibum sungguh tak paham kemana arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun. "Karena itu—kupikir kau juga tak akan jadi masalah jika melanggar janjimu untuk impian besarmu itu. Apalagi aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Benarkah?" setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya Kibum mengeluarkan suaranya yang sempat hilang. Sepasang mata hitamnya menatap Kyuhyun, meminta jawaban jujur dari adiknya itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan kesepian. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kukerjai tanpa bisa menyentuhku. Tak ada yang akan mengomel setiap kali aku mengganggu. Tak ada lagi yang bisa membalas ucapanku. Tentu aku akan kesepian" Kibum tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu menjawab sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku tak mau lagi egois dengan mengatakan 'Jangan tinggalkan aku' padamu. Karena jika itu terjadi—kau akan mengubur kesempatan emasmu demi aku. Aku mengenalmu Cho Kibum"

"Karena kau mengenalku—kau pasti tahu apa yang kuputuskan"

Seketika mata sewarna lelehan cokelat itu membulat. Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, "Jangan bodoh, Bum! Ini kesempatanmu. Sekali kau menolak, tak akan ada kesempatan yang sama lagi"

"Kau masih dengan pepatah itu? Dengar, Kyuhyun-ie—kesempatan tidak datang sekali. Kesempatan datang berkali-kali pada orang yang mau berusaha dan benar-benar menginginkannya"

_**Tes**_

"Menyebalkan. Lagi-lagi kau membuatku menangis"

*TBC*

_Aku yakin Kyuhyun-ie, ada banyak kesempatan lain yang akan datang padaku. Kau tahu kan aku bukan orang bodoh? Aku akan segera mendapatkan kesempatan lainnya. Jadi—berhentilah berpikir kau penyebab hilangnya kesempatan ini. Karena ada satu alasan yang membuatku menolak kesempatan ini. Alasan itu adalah dirimu. Bukan karena semua yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Tapi karena aku tak bisa tanpamu, seperti kau yang tak bisa tanpaku. Karena apa? Karena kita adalah saudara kembar. Kita adalah satu jiwa yang menempati dua tubuh._

**.**

**.**

Selamat jalan hehes unnie, semoga amal ibadahnya diterima disisi-Nya. Love ya

Chapter ini aku persembahkan buat hehes unnie, sahabat sekaligus kakak perempuanku yang paling baik. Aku sayang unnie ^,^


	6. I'm Sorry

OUR

**(I'm Sorry)**

Kibum tertawa kecil setelah melihat Kyuhyun berlalu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu kearah yang berlawanan dengannya setelah kalah berdebat dengannya. Lagi. Kibum tersenyum lagi ketika merasakan kehangatan itu, kehangatan interaksinya dengan Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu tampak keberatan dengan ucapannya tentang '6 menit lebih tua darimu' yang baru saja diucapkan Kibum padanya. Karena itu, sejak Kibum mengatakan itu didalam mobil, Kyuhyun memilih membuang pandangan kearah lain sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Kibum menghela nafas panjang, membalikan badan untuk berjalan menuju kelasnya. Namun senyum yang sejak tadi terpasang diwajah Kibum menghilang ketika mendapati seorang pemuda tengah memperhatikannya dalam diam. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Kibum berlalu melewati pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memandang punggung ketiga temannya dalam diam. Changmin –sahabat cerewetnya, sejak pagi tadi mendiamkannya. Dan begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, pemuda tiang itu langsung beranjak keluar kelas tanpa menyapanya, bertanya padanya atau mengajaknya seperti biasanya. Dan ketika Kyuhyun berniat menyusulnya, pemuda itu tertegun ketika Jonghyun dan Minho juga mengacuhkannya.

Itu bukan Changmin sekali. Bisanya sahabatnya itu pasti akan berbicara panjang lebar saat melihatnya datang seolah selalu mencari perhatiannya. Tapi pagi tadi berbeda. Tak ada Changmin yang menyambutnya dengan cengiran bodohnya, tak ada Changmin yang berteriak memanggil namanya, tak ada Changmin yang—biasanya. Pemuda tiang itu mengabaikannya meski masih duduk disampingnya. Padahal seingat Kyuhyun, kemarin mereka masih baik-baik saja, bahkan Changmin terus mendesaknya bercerita samapai—tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau Changmin marah karena ia tak ikut berkumpul bersama anggota club basket karena pergi bersama Kibum?! Kalau iya, kekanakan sekali sahabatnya itu!

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, memilih membalikan badan, berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Mungkin mereka akan membaik jika dia memberikan waktu mereka sendiri. Dan lagi pula, bukankah ini kesempatannya bermain PSP? Kemarin saat sadar dan menemukan dirinya dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja dengan alat-alat sialan yang menempel ditubuhnya, Ibunya, Ayahnya dan Kibum tak membiarkannya 'berkencan' dengan kekasihnya. Mereka bahkan menyembunyikan 'kekasihnya' itu dan pagi tadi dengan segala usahanya ia berhasil mendapatkan kembali kekasihnya. Jadi sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk berkencan kan?

Perpustakaan SMA Jaeguk bisa dibilang sangat luas dengan buku-buku yang bisa dibilang hampir lengkap seperti perpustakaan umum dipusat kota Seoul. Saat pertama kali masuk SMA Jaeguk, Kyuhyun dan Kibum bahkan menatap takjub perpustakaan itu. Ya, keduanya kan suka sekali dengan kegiatan satu itu –membaca, meski Kibum lebih _addict_ dibanding Kyuhyun.

_**Tap**_

_**Cklek**_

Kyuhyun membuka pintu perpustakaan, membuat suara decitan kecil. Pemuda itu melongok sebentar, ia tak mau menemukan Kibum didalam perpustakaan dan berakhir dengan kecerewetan saudaranya itu.

"Aman" Kyuhyun masuk, tersenyum kecil pada penjaga perpustakaan yang begitu mengenalnya. Ya, terbukti dengan sapaan khas wanita yang begitu mengagumi—ah lupakan. Kyuhyun sedang tak ingin mengucapkan nama orang itu.

"Mencari buku atau—berkencan dengan kekasihmu?" wanita itu memberi tanda kutip diudara pada kalimatnya membuat Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Kan, wanita ini hafal betul kegiatannya diperpustakaan ini.

"Beri aku kode jika Kibum datang, okay Miss?" dan ini jawaban Kyuhyun jika kedatangannya ke perpustakaan hanya untuk 'berkencan' dengan kekasihnya.

Ketika Penjaga perpustaan itu mengangguk, Kyuhyun segera menuju tempat favoritnya. Tempat duduk dipaling ujung, dekat dengan rak buku sejarah. Dia menarik kursi, duduk dengan tenang dan mulai 'berkencan' dengan kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

"Aku—merasa bersalah pada, Kyuhyun" Jonghyun membuka percakapan mereka ketiga ketiganya siap memakan makan siang mereka. Pemuda itu tadi sempat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun pada mereka dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Aku juga" Minho ikut berbicara, menelan makan siangnya sedikit. "Ini semua gara-gara Choi Siwon bodoh itu" katanya sambil melirik Siwon yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Kedua sahabatnya ikut melirik pada Siwon kemudian saling menghela nafas.

"Aku bahkan lebih tersiksa" Changmin memakan jjajangmyeon dengan rakus. "Aku duduk bersebelahan dengannya sepanjang hari dan aku mengacuhkannya" katanya setelah menelan jjajangmyeon didalam mulutnya. Setetes air mata terjatuh disudut mata kirinya. Ia menghapusnya kasar. "Sial. Ini pedas sekali"

Minho dan Jonghyun diam saja. Mereka bukan orang bodoh yang tak tahu kalau Changmin memang menangis. Mereka juga tahu, jjajangmyeon sepedas ini tak akan membuat Changmin meneteskan air mata. Oh ayolah, mereka saling mengenal sudah setahun lebih.

"Dan sialnya teman-teman sekelas kami mulai menggosipkan hal-hal bodoh tentang kami" lanjutnya setelah meneguk segelas air putih.

"Seperti?"

"Kami berebut sebagai start—er" suara Changmin mengecil. Sepasang mata bambinya memandang gelisah kesegala arah. Changmin diam-diam bersyukur dengan sikap cuek Kyuhyun yang jarang memperhatiakn sekitar, setidaknya sahabatnya itu tak sakit hati mendengar bisik-bisik teman-teman mereka.

**.**

**.**

"_Aku butuh penjelasanmu, Choi!"_

_Siwon kembali duduk. Ia memang sudah mengira pemuda super tinggi itu akan menemuinya setelah semua rekan klub-nya pulang. Karena itu dia sengaja menolak ajakan temannya pulang bersama juga melambatkan kegiatannya beres-beres. Dan benarkan, Shim Changmin mendatanginya._

"_Penjelasan?"_

"_Jangan belaga bodoh!" mata bambi Changmin menatap tajam Siwon. "Kemenangan kita dipertandingan pertama tak lepas dari Kyuhyun. Dan tadi apa kau bilang? Kau menjadikan dia cadangan?"_

"_Seharusnya kau senang karena aku menjadikanmu starter" gantian Siwon yang menatap tajam Changmin._

"_Semua teman-teman membicarakan keputusanmu, Siwon-ah" Changmin mencoba menahan emosinya meski sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali melempar bola basket ditangannya ke kepala kapten mereka itu._

"_Aku sudah mendapat persetujuan pelatih" dan Siwon tetaplah Choi Siwon yang tenang, yang menyebalkan dimata Changmin._

"_Tapi—ini seolah kau tengah mengadu domba aku dengan Kyuhyun"_

"_Aku tak merasa begitu"_

"_Tapi aku iya! Teman-teman yang lain berpikir begitu juga!"_

"_Kalau begitu tutup telingamu dan jangan dengarkan mereka"_

"_Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" mata Changmin memerah, rasa-rasanya ia benar-benar kesal dengan sosok Choi Siwon didepannya. Mengapa Siwon begitu tak mengerti maksudnya?_

"_Kenapa?" Siwon berdiri, mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak kemudian kembali menatap Changmin. "Ada satu alasan mengapa aku melakukan ini"_

"_Alasan apa?"_

"_Ketika melihat permainannya, aku takut melanggar janjiku" dan kemudian Siwon berlalu, meninggalkan Changmin yang memandang punggung tegapnya dengan banyak pertanyaan._

**.**

**.**

_**Ctak**_

_**Ctak**_

_**Sret**_

Kyuhyun mempause PSP-nya, melirik sedikit pada seseorang yang menarik kursi disampingnya. Dia sudah menyiapkan berbagai alasan agar tidak ada yang duduk disana. Namun mulutnya mendadak tertutup rapat begitu tahu siapa yang duduk dikursi itu.

"Kita perlu bicara"

"Aku mulai tak suka jika kau bicara seperti itu"

Kyuhyun berdiri, memasukan PSP-nya kedalam saku celananya, hendak berlalu ketika sepasang tangan itu mencengkram lengannya kuat. Kyuhyun meringis. Sial. Cengkraman tangan itu mengenai bekas infus-nya yang masih membengkak sejak kemarin.

"A—apa aku melukaimu?"

"Cepat katakan saja dan aku akan pergi" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Maaf"

Kata pendek itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menatap pemuda didepannya. Lee Donghae. Pemuda itu tengah menatapnya dalam, mencari sesuatu yang belum pernah ada yang bisa menemukannya kecuali Kibum. Dengan sepasang mata polos yang berhasil membuat Kibum luluh, mata kekanakan yang pernah Kyuhyun iri kepadanya.

"Maaf mengatakan semua itu padamu. Aku—"

"Aku tahu. Kau melakukannya karena kau begitu menyayangi Kibum" Kyuhyun memotong, menarik tangannya dari cekalan Donghae. "Itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi—aku tersadar. Kau benar. Aku begitu egois" mata Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah, mencoba menghalau air mata yang hendak keluar.

"Tidak Kyu—"

"Sepertinya pembicaraan kita harus berakhir disini, Donghae-sshi" Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu mendengar bel berakhirnya waktu istirahat berbunyi. Pemuda itu melangkah meninggalkan Donghae, namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti. "Bujuklah Kibum-ie, aku tak akan menghalanginya jika dia bersedia mengambil beasiswa itu"

**.**

**.**

"Changmin-ie"

Sepasang mata bambi Changmin bergerak gelisah dibalik buku Fisika yang tengah 'dibacanya'. Itu suara Kyuhyun. Ia belum pernah mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya begitu, dan entah mengapa ia semakin merasa bersalah. Pemuda tinggi itu bahkan tak berani menurunkan buku fisika yang sejak tadi digunakannya menghalau pandangan agar Kyuhyun tak bisa memperhatikan raut wajahnya yang gelisah.

Kalau dalam kondisi tidak seperti saat ini. Changmin ingin sekali melonjak-lonjak seolah mendapatkan undian uang jutaan won, bahkan akan sejenak melupakan sifat cool-nya didepan teman-teman mereka. Ia akan menunjukan cengiran bodohnya pada Kyuhyun dan mengatakan, "Ada apa Kyuhyun-ie?". Tapi—ia tak bisa. Ia sedang tak dalam kondisi bisa melakukan itu.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Mengapa kau dan yang lainnya mengabaikanku?" Kyuhyun merengut kesal. Setelah kembali dari perpustakaan, Kyuhyun tak melihat Changmin menatapnya bahkan meliriknya. Sahabatnya itu sibuk dengan buku fisika ditangannya.

"Apakah buku fisika itu lebih menarik dibanding aku?" tanyanya bermaksud bercanda. Ia berharap Changmin akan menurunkan buku fisika itu dan merengut mendengar ucapannya.

Namun yang didapatnya adalah—

"Bisakah—kau tak menggangguku, Cho Kyuhyun?!"

Sepasang mata bambi yang biasanya menatapnya ramah dan bersahabat, kini menatap sepasang mata cokelat bulat milik Kyuhyun dengan pandangan datar. Sangat datar sampai Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya membeku.

"Ada apa Chang—"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun bertanya, Changmin mengangkat tangannya tinggi, membuat perhatian guru Fisika dan teman sekelas mereka tertuju pada mereka berdua. "Bolehkah saya pindah tempat duduk, Mr. Park?" ketika alis Guru Fisika itu bertaut, Changmin melanjutkan, "Disini terlalu berisik" katanya sambil berdiri, menghadirkan tatapan tak percaya Kyuhyun dan bisik-bisik teman sekelas mereka.

_Ada apa denganmu, Changmin-ah?_

**.**

**.**

Kibum membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah, menghela nafas ketika melihat sosok saudaranya berada disana sambil memandang lurus kedepan. Tatapan kosong yang tak pernah disukainya. Kibum melangkah mendekat, membuka mantelnya kemudian mengenakannya pada bahu Kyuhyun.

"Udara bertiup kencang disini" katanya ketika Kyuhyun mendongkrak. Ia ikut duduk akhirnya, menatap lurus kedepan.

"Mengapa kau disini?"

"Membolos?"

Kyuhyun berdecih, "Sana masuk kelas. Aku sedang ingin sendiri" katanya sambil mendorong tubuh Kibum menjauhinya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin nilaiku terlalu jauh denganmu. Itu kan tidak lucu" Kibum membela diri dan mendapat sambutan kerucutan bibir dari Kyuhyun. "Kata Ibu, kalau kita punya masalah dan mau membaginya, maka masalah kita akan berkurang. Dan sebaliknya, kalau kita bahagia dan membaginya dengan orang lain, maka kebahagiaan itu akan bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat" Kibum kembali berucap setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Siapa yang punya masalah?!"

"Kau. Siapa lagi memang?"

"Aku tak punya masalah!"

"Ayolah Kyu, aku mengenalmu seperti kau mengenalku" Kibum memutar bola matanya malas. "Tak mungkin kau membolos jika tak ada masalah. Apalagi pelajaran terakhir ini termasuk pelajaran favoritmu" tak perlu bertanya darimana Kibum tahu jadwalnya. Kibum bahkan lebih mengingat jadwal pelajarannya dibanding dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sedang malas saja. Miss Hong akan mengajarkan notasi balok" katanya membela diri.

Kibum tertawa kecil, tawa tulus yang selalu diberikan pada Kyuhyun. Tawa yang akan selalu diperlihatkannya pada Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu memukul pelan pucak kepala Kyuhyun sebelum merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku mengenalmu sebaik kau mengenalku kan? Jika kau malas, kau tidak akan melamun. Kau pasti akan menghabiskan waktumu dengan 'kekasihmu' itu"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Kibum begitu mengenal dirinya. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesak. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menatap Kibum dalam, "Aku tahu. Kau juga harus tahu kalau aku menyayangimu, Bum"

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu, Kyuhyun-ie" Kibum merangkul bahu Kyuhyun kembali, "Jadi? Mau bercerita?"

"Changmin mengabaikanku" alis Kibum bertaut, "Jonghyun dan Minho juga mengabaikanku" adunya sambil membuang pandangan kearah lain. "Padahal kemarin kami masih baik-baik saja. Kau bahkan melihat aku bersama Changmin kan? Tapi—pagi tadi, tidak, seharian ini mereka mengabaikanku, mereka mengacuhkanku"

"Kupikir aku berbuat salah pada mereka. Jadi aku membiarkan mereka meninggalkanku dikelas kemudian aku bertanya saat pelajaran Mr. Park karena kukira mereka sudah membaik dan yang kudapat adalah—Changmin memilih berpindah tempat duduk"

"Sepertinya—ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan, Kibum-ie" katanya sambil menatap Kibum.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Siwon jika itu terjadi kemarin" dan Kibum selalu memberi solusi yang tak terpikirkan oleh Kyuhyun. Kedua mata Kyuhyun mengerjap lucu, seolah baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Kibum-ie kau penolongku!" katanya sambil memeluk Kibum. "Bagaimana bila aku tanpamu?"

**.**

**.**

_**Cklek**_

"Siwon"

"Kau datang Kyuhyun-ah? Kau juga Kibum?"

Siwon tengah membereskan lokernya ketika Kyuhyun dan Kibum masuk kedalam ruang klub basket. Pemuda tampan itu membiarkan saudara kembar itu mengamati ruang klub.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman disalah satu kursi disana, meninggalkan Kibum yang menatap ruang klub dengan seksama. Sedikit takjub sebenarnya. Sejujurnya ini kali pertama pemuda itu masuk keruang klub basket. Biasanya dia memilih menunggu Kyuhyun didepan pintu sambil membaca buku. Kibum sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk sekedar masuk ruang klub, lagipula ia bukan tipe seseorang yang dengan tidak tahu malunya ikut berkumpul dengan klub lain jika tidak ada keperluan.

Kibum diam-diam tersenyum ketika sepasang mata hitamnya menangkap loker atas nama Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan kaos kebanggaan tim SMA mereka bernomor 21 tergantung disana.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Siwon mengalihkan perhatian Kibum dari loker Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun yang sudah memusatkan perhatiannya pada Siwon.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu kemarin?" alis Siwon menyatu, "Kurasa terjadi sesuatu kemarin. Changmin dan yang lainnya bersikap aneh padaku seharian ini" Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Kami melakukan seperti biasanya" Siwon menjawab tanpa ragu. Namun sepasang matanya bergerak gelisah dan Kibum menyadarinya. Siwon ingat siang tadi dia hanya mendapati Jonghyun, Changmin dan Minho dikantin. Tak ada Kyuhyun. dan—mereka menatanya sengit, meski salah satu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan Siwon.

"Kalau seperti itu seharusnya mereka tak bersikap aneh. Tsk—apa mereka sedang mengerjaiku? Tapi ini bukan hari ulangtahunku kan Bum?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum, disambut gelengan saudaranya itu. "Ah baiklah, aku akan menemui Guru Bong dulu" katanya kemudian berdiri. "Tunggu aku disini saja Bum" katanya pada Kibum yang menatapnya dalam diam.

_**Brak**_

Pintu tertutup sempurna, meninggalkan Kibum dan Siwon yang saling berpandangan dalam diam. Lama mereka terdiam sampai suara Siwon memecah keheningan mereka.

"Maaf"

Kibum tak menjawab, hanya terus memandang tajam pada sepasang mata Siwon yang masih bergerak gelisah.

"Aku—kurasa aku tahu mengapa mereka bersikap aneh pada Kyuhyun" Siwon menghela nafas, ditatap Kibum seperti itu sungguh membuatnya tersudutkan. "Aku menjadikan Changmin starter dan Kyuhyun sebagai cadangan. Teman-teman yang lain mulai berbisik-bisik ketika aku selesai mengumumkannya. Mereka bilang Kyuhyun dan Changmin berebut tempat ditim inti" jeda, "Kurasa itu alasan Changmin menjauhi Kyuhyun. Agar Kyuhyun berfokus padanya dan mengabaikan bisik-bisik teman-teman mereka. Anak itu benar-benar"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi? Maksudmu? Tentu saja Changmin itu bodoh. Dia tak tahu saja kalau Kyuhyun bahkan memintaku menjadikannya pemain cadangan asal bisa ikut turnamen ini. Seharusnya tak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan"

"Pertanyaanku adalah—mengapa Kyuhyun menjadi pemain cadangan?"

Siwon menghela nafas, mengacak rambutnya tanda frustasi. "Aku tahu dia kolaps kemarin" dan Kibum tak perlu bertanya hal selanjutnya mengapa Siwon memasukan nama Kyuhyun didaftar pemain cadangan.

"Aku takut jika membiarkannya main sebagai starter dan memperlihatkan permainan terbaiknya, aku tak bisa menariknya keluar" Siwon jujur soal itu. "Aku minta maaf, Kibum-ah"

_**Cklek**_

"Kyuhyun?!"

**.**

**.**

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju halte yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah setelah berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun diantar sopir keluarga mereka untuk menemui Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho. Ia sebenarnya ingin ikut, tapi setelah berpikir lebih baik dia membiarkan Kyuhyun menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. ia yakin Kyuhyun tak akan bersikap bodoh dengan menampar Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho misalnya.

Kibum mendudukan dirinya dikursi halte yang kosong, tak heran karena memang jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sejam yang lalu. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Kejadian tadi kembali berputar seperti sebuah kaset film yang sengaja diputar ulang.

**.**

"_Kyuhyun?!"_

_Mata Kibum dan Siwon membulat melihat sosok Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu yang terbuka dengan tatapan dingin. Kibum diam-diam merutuki dirinya, bagaimana mungkin ia tak peka dengan alasan aneh Kyuhyun menemui gurunya setelah terlihat begitu frustasi dan tak mendapat jawaban dari Siwon. Ia terlalu penasaran hingga melupakan itu._

"_Kau tahu semuanya, Choi Siwon?!" tatapan mengintimidasi itu membuat Siwon gelagapan._

"_Kau tahu" putus Kyuhyun. "Karena itu kau—"_

"_Tidak. Bukan karena itu aku mengijinkanmu masuk klub" Siwon memotong, menatap sepasang manik cokelat Kyuhyun. "Aku sungguh menyukai permaianmu. Mungkin kau lupa, tapi kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelum masuk SMA ini" mata cokelat Kyuhyun melihat kesungguhan dikedua mata Siwon. Siwon tak sedang berbohong. "Seleksi masuk KBC Junior (Korean Basketball Club) 4 tahun lalu"_

_Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap lucu. Pemuda itu melirik Kibum yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Jangan salah, Kyuhyun ikut seleksi itu diam-diam tanpa memberitahu orangtuanya termasuk Kibum. Ia tahu bagaimana melarangnya Kibum dengan hobinya itu. kyuhyun berdehem pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Siwon._

"_Kau tak lolos seleksi padahal permaianmu adalah yang terbaik menurutku. Karena itu aku penasaran"_

"_Dan pada akhirnya kau tahu alasannya kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya sarkatis._

"_Karena itu—bisakah kau bersabar dan menyerahkan semuanya padaku? Aku sungguh ingin berada denganmu difinal nanti. Jadi—sampai saat itu tiba, berpuas dirilah dengan porsi bermainmu"_

**.**

Kibum menghela nafas panjang, membuangnya dengan keras. Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya ketika menemukan seseorang berdiri didepannya.

"Kau melamun" bukan pertanyaan jadi Kibum tak perlu menjawabnya kan?

"Kemana saudaramu? Aku tak melihatnya seharian ini" pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Kibum. Sepasang mata childish-nya mencari sosok Kyuhyun disana. Dia. Lee Donghae.

"Dia pulang. Tak usah mengkhawatirkannya"

Pemuda itu menoleh pada Kibum, "Maafkan aku, Bum-ah"

Kibum menghela nafas panjang, membuat Donghae disampingnya ikut menghela nafas. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Bum"

"Aku mengerti" Kibum menjawab akhirnya. "Aku juga minta maaf. Aku mendorongmu waktu itu"

Donghae menatap Kibum yang berdiri. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Kibum, menemukan bus yang ditunggu Kibum datang. Ia ikut berdiri, bahkan masuk kedalam bus dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Kibum dikursi paling belakang, membuat Kibum menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Meminta maaf darimu" tegas dan Kibum terdiam karenanya. Donghae benar-benar tipe yang bisa bisa berubah bersikap dewasa dan childish dengan cepat. "Aku tahu aku salah, Bum. Tak seharusnya aku melakukan hal sejauh itu. Aku telah menyakitimu dan Kyuhyun. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Pandangan Donghae menerawang, "Rasanya aneh sekali saat kita tak bertegur sapa dua hari ini padahal kita berada dalam satu kelas. Rasanya aneh sekali—aku tak melihatmu bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun" katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Ya. Tanpa sadar, pertengkaran kecil antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum adalah hal yang selalu mereka rindukan. Rasanya sungguh aneh tak melihat kedua saudara itu beradu mulut dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Aku bilang aku sudah memaafkanmu. Seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun"

"Dia mengabaikanku" Donghae merengut mengingat pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi. "Dia kelihatannya sangat marah. Dia memintaku membujukmu untuk pergi. Tapi sepertinya tak ada alasan bagiku untuk membujukmu" alis Kibum bertaut mendenar ucapan Donghae. "Sekarang aku tahu salah satu alasanmu ingin tetap disini, disamping saudaramu"

"Maaf aku menguping tadi"

"Lee Donghae?!"

**.**

**.**

Jonghyun, Minho, Changmin saling pandang melihat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah Jonghyun dengan senyum sumringah –seperti biasanya, seolah kejadian seharian ini tak pernah terjadi, seolah mereka dalam keadaan 'baik-baik saja'. Pemuda pucat itu berterimakasih ketika pembantu Jonghyun menyodorkan jus alpukat kehadapannya lalu meneguknya sampai setengah.

"Mengapa kau kemari?" Changmin mengajukan pertanyaan pertamanya dengan suara dingin.

"Meminta penjelasan kalian. Terutama dirimu—Shim Changmin!" Kyuhyun menatap ketiganya dengan datar. Dia menegakkan duduknya menghadap ketiganya yang duduk berdampingan. "Ada apa ini? Hanya karena dimasukannya namaku didaftar pemain cadangan kalian menjauhiku? Apa ini tak terlalu kekanakan untuk usia kita? Aku bukan anak 6 tahun yang iri karena temannya dibelikan mainan baru"

Ketiganya berkedip lucu mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara panjang lebar. Ini kali pertama ketiganya mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Kalau dalam kondisi 'baik-baik saja' mereka pasti akan mengejek Kyuhyun, tapi tidak dengan sekarang, apalagi dengan kalimat Kyuhyun tadi.

"A—apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Dasar bodoh!" mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. "Jangan merasa tidak enak begitu. Mereka benar, tapi kita bersaing dengan sehat. Jika Siwon memilihmu, berarti dia percaya padamu. Kau tak perlu merasa tak enak padaku karena itu"

"Kyu—"

"Siwon menceritakan semuanya padaku" potong Kyuhyun. "Terimakasih" katanya tulus, disambut senyum ketiga temannya. Benar, seharusnya mereka berpikir seperti itu. Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe seorang teman yang iri akan keberhasilan temannya. Kyuhyun teman mereka adalah—yang seperti ini.

***TBC***

_Meminta maaf bukanlah hal paling sulit. Hal paling sulit dalam hubungan meminta maaf dan memaafkan adalah memaafkan. Ketika kau melakukan kesalahan, kau menyadarinya dan kemudian meminta maaf. Kadang kau merasa bahwa itu sudah selesai. Tapi—dari sudut pandang orang yang memaafkan, itu begitu sulit. Mungkin hal yang kita lakukan telah membekas dihati orang itu, meninggalkan luka yang mungkin tak pernah hilang, yang mungkin jika orang itu hanya mendengar nama kita, luka itu kembali membuka. Hal yang akan dilakukan orang itu adalah—mencoba kembali memaafkan. Begitu terus menerus sampai luka itu dikikis waktu._

_Tapi—meminta maaf juga bukan hal mudah. Butuh keberanian yang besar untuk mengakuinya. Butuh hati yang lapang untuk menerima penolakan. Tapi dengan meminta maaf maka kau akan merasa lega._


	7. Chapter 7

**OUR**

**(I'm Fine, Thank You)**

"Apa masalah kalian selesai?"

Kibum masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun pagi itu, mendapati saudara kembarnya tengah berusaha memakai dasi. Kibum sudah berpakaian rapi –bahkan sudah menggandong ranselnya. Kyuhyun yang sedang mengenakan dasi mengangguk saja. Kibum memutar bola matanya malas, mendekat, menghadapkan Kyuhyun padanya kemudian membantu adiknya itu mengenakan dasi.

"Donghae meminta maaf padaku kemarin"

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Kau tak harus menceritakannya padaku"

"Tapi aku ingin" balas Kibum. Pemuda itu menarik simpul dasi Kyuhyun. Tersenyum ketika berhasil memasangkan dasi. "Kau mengabaikannya kemarin kan?"

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap cermin, menata penampilannya kembali sebelum menarik ranselnya kemudian berjalan keluar kamar tanpa mengindahkan Kibum yang menunggu jawabannya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju meja makan, tersenyum lebar pada Ayah dan Ibunya yang sudah menunggu keduanya untuk sarapan. Kibum menyusulnya tak lama kemudian.

"Akhir pekan ini pertandingan selanjutnya kan, Kyuhyun-ie?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias pada pertanyaan Ayahnya. Pemuda itu cepat-cepat menelan nasi gorengnya untuk kemudian menjawab dengan semangat, "Aku tak sabar, Yah" katanya disambut cibiran Kibum disampingnya. Tapi ia tak peduli, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum lebar pada Ibunya yang balas tersenyum padanya.

"Kau semangat sekali, Kyuhyun-ie" Ibunya menepuk puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. Ada perasaan lega melihat Kyuhyun begitu terlihat baik-baik saja. "Jangan sampai berlebihan, _arra_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku tahu batasku, Bu. Jangan khawatir" katanya.

**.**

**.**

Keduanya berjalan beriringan tanpa berbicara. Kibum lebih asik mendengarkan musik sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang kesekelilingnya dengan senyum takjub. Rasa-rasanya ia telah melewatkan banyak hal, meski nyatanya ia selalu melewati daerah itu setiap kali berangkat menggunakan bus. Tawa teman-temannya, lalu-lalang orang-orang serta udara pagi Seoul yang entah mengapa begitu membuatnya senang.

"Rasa-rasanya seperti membawa seorang anak kampung berjalan-jalan ke kota"

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan mata mendelik mendengar ucapan Kibum. Cih siapa bilang mulutnya yang paling pedas, lihat saja, bahkan Kibum punya mulut yang lebih pedas darinya. Yaa walau hanya dia saja yang tahu.

"Kau terus menerus tersenyum sepanjang jalan, Kyuhyun-ie. Kenapa?"

"Rasanya lama sekali aku tak merasakan hal seperti ini. Aku melewatkan banyak hal tentang Seoul, Kibum" mata Kyuhyun menerawang. "Lain kali, ayo kita berjalan-jalan sepulang sekolah"

Kibum tertegun. "Dan membuat Ibu menelponmu setiap menit?" cibirnya.

"Jangan berlebihan" Kyuhyun mendengus dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. "Aku sungguh ingin berjalan berdua denganmu. Kau harus menunjukan banyak tempat yang kita pernah kunjungi dulu"

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Kau mulai meracau" katanya kemudian berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun yang menghentikan langkahnya tadi. Kibum tak tahu mengapa, tapi rasanya jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali, seperti mau keluar dari dadanya. Perasaannya tidak enak, namun buru-buru ia menepis perasaan itu.

"Kibum!"

Kyuhyun batal melangkah ketika melihat sosok pemuda berlari kearah Kibum. Seulas senyum terlukis dibibirnya, entah senyum apa. Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya ketika sadar Kibum dan pemuda itu menatapnya.

"Aku masuk kelas dulu" katanya sambil menepuk pundak Kibum dan berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Kibum dan pemuda disampingnya yang saling pandang.

"Dia masih marah padaku?"

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun yang baru melangkah masuk kedalam kelas melirik pada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang berbisik sambil menatapnya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, memutar bola matanya malas dan berjalan menuju kursinya. Ini pasti karena gosip yang beredar bahwa dirinya dan Changmin berebut ditim inti klub basket sekolah mereka. Huh sungguh kekanakan gosip itu.

"Kyu!"

Suara tinggi Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati sahabatnya itu masuk kedalam kelas bersama Jonghyun dan Minho.

"Tumben sekali kalian datang bersama"

Ketiganya kompak melangkah mendekat sambil mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang lebih seperti menyindir mereka. Well, mereka memang tidak pernah datang bersama, terutama Minho tentu saja.

"Tsk—mereka benar-benar suka menggosip"

Kyuhyun ikut melirik beberapa teman sekelasnya yang saling berbisik sambil menatap mereka berempat. Dia tahu apa yang digosipkan teman-temannya, dan dia memilih mengabaikannya. Lagipula gosip seperti itu tidak akan mempan padanya. Ia terlalu dingin dan malas menanggapi gosip murahan seperti itu. Berebut tempat inti dengan Changmin? Yang benar saja!

Changmin balik melirik Kyuhyun yang nampak acuh. Pemuda tinggi itu tertawa remeh. Itulah salah satu hal yang membuatnya suka berteman dengan Kyuhyun. Pemuda pucat itu tak mudah termakan gosip murahan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan?" Minho memegangi perutnya, menunjukan ekpresi kelaparan yang dibuat-buat. Jonghyun juga melakukan hal yang sama, melakukan aegyo tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin buru-buru mengangguk sebelum teriakan keras dari fans dadakan Minho dan Jonghyun memekakan telinga mereka. Setelah menerima anggukan dari Kyuhyun dan Changmin, keempatnya berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kyu—kau sudah tahu kalau Kibum—aww—Minho!" Jonghyun mendelik pada Minho yang dengan tidak berkeperimanusiaannya menginjak kakinya dengan keras. Namun setelah melihat kode dari Minho, Jonghyun segera menutup mulutnya.

Keempatnya sudah sampai dikantin. Suasana kantin pagi itu sudah ramai, sepertinya banyak anak yang enggan sarapan dirumah dan memilih kantin sebagai tempat sarapan. Minho dan Jonghyun langsung berbaris untuk memesan makanan untuk mereka berempat. Untuk ketiganya tepatnya, karena Kyuhyun hanya memesan snack saja. Tak perlu bertanya, Kyuhyun tipe anak rumahan yang pastinya akan sarapan dirumah kecuali beberapa hari yang lalu tentu saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya menoleh pada Changmin. "Aku kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja" katanya sambil mengernyit bingung.

"Kibum menjadi satu-satunya siswa yang mendapat beasiswa ke Jepang" Changmin memulai.

"Kau tahu? Kau kadang mengkhawatirkan hal-hal bodoh, Shim!" Changmin mendelik mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir aku iri lagi padanya?"

"Daripada iri, aku lebih khawatir kau pura-pura bisa melepas Kibum untuk pergi" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam, mencoba memberitahu betapa khawatirnya dia pada sahabatnya itu. Dia mengenal Kyuhyun cukup lama, cukup untuk mengetahui bagaimana hubungan persaudaraan Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Karena dia mengenalnya, dia lebih khawatir Kyuhyun akan pura-pura melepas Kibum dengan senyuman. Mencoba membuat kakak kembarnya itu pergi tanpa beban. Ya. Changmin yakin itu.

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback**_

_Tuan Cho menghela nafas ketika mendapati Kyuhyun duduk seorang diri dikursi balkon. Pria paruhbaya itu mendekat, melepas mantelnya kemudian mengenakan mantelnya itu pada Kyuhyun yang sedikit terlonjak akibat ulahnya._

"_Ayah?!"_

"_Ayah tidak bisa tidur" Tuan Cho menjawab, mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. "Tadi Ayah memeriksa apakah kalian sudah tidur atau belum, dan yang Ayah dapati hanya Kibum. Kau tak ada dikamar dan ayah menemukanmu disini. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hm? Kau sudah meminum obatmu?"_

"_Sudah. Tapi itu semakin pahit, Ayah" Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. "Dan aku tak sedang memikirkan apapun" katanya mencoba mengelak._

"_Kau tidak bisa tidur. Pasti ada yang kau pikirkan, Kyu-ie. Kau belum berbaikan dengan Kibum-ie?"_

_Kyuhyun mengeratkan mantelnya. "Aku baik-baik saja dengan Kibum"_

"_Kau menghindarinya beberapa hari ini. Kau sudah tahu tentang beasiswa yang ditawarkan untuk Kibum?"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja dengan Kibum. Kami berbaikan dengan cepat. Seperti biasanya"_

"_Donghae?"_

_Kyuhyun menoleh dengan wajah terkejut, membuat Tuan Cho mencubit pipi putra bungsunya itu dengan gemas. Ya, Kyuhyun selalu menggemaskan jika menunjukan ekspresi terkejut karena kedua mata besarnya akan membulat._

"_Sakit, Yah!" protesnya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Tuan Cho dari pipi chubby-nya._

"_Katakan pada Ayah, apa kau sudah berbaikan dengan Donghae?" Kyuhyun melengos._

"_Kyu-ah—kau masih marah padanya?"_

"_Aku marah pada diriku sendiri Ayah, sampai aku merasa malu kalau bertemu dengannya" Kyuhyun menunduk. "Donghae benar. Aku egois. Aku bahkan mengabaikan ide Kibum saat ulang tahun kami di middle school. Aku memaksanya menemaniku bermain games padahal dia akan ikut olimpiade. Aku—memaksanya masuk sekolah yang sama denganku padahal banyak sekolah yang menginginkannya menjadi muridnya. Aku benar-benar egois, Yah"_

_Tuan Cho merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun masih memikirkan ucapan Donghae itu. Selama ini Kyuhyun pasti merasa tertekan dan dia sebagai Ayahnya tak tahu hal seperti itu._

"_Tapi aku tak sungguh-sungguh egois seperti itu, Yah"_

"_Ayah tahu" Tuan Cho menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Kau juga kadang mengalah pada Kibum agar tetap bersama Kibum. Kalian benar-benar putra Ayah"_

"_Aku sakit hati Ayah. Sakit sekali, sampai-sampai jika aku melihat Donghae aku merasa dadaku bergemuruh. Kata-katanya akan bergema seperti sudah ter-set seperti itu. Padahal aku tak membencinya. Dia teman yang baik buat Kibum meski aku tak begitu dekat dengannya. Tapi—" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, menepuk dadanya sendiri. "Rasanya tetap saja sakit, Yah"_

"_Kalau Ayah menumpahkan air ini dan memecahkan gelasnya. Apa ini bisa kembali seperti semula, Yah?"_

"_Tidak"_

"_Dia meminta maaf kemarin. Mengatakan padaku kalau dia menyesal. Tapi memaafkan bukanlah hal mudah, Ayah. Kepercayaanku seperti Air yang tumpah atau bahkan gelas yang pecah itu, tak akan kembali. Dia mungkin harus memberiku gelas baru untuk menampung kepercayaan baru untuknya"_

"_Ayah tahu, kata-kata kasar yang menyakiti hati itu seperti paku yang tertancap disebatang kayu. Meski pakunya sudah dicabut, bekasnya tidak akan hilang. Dan Ayah tahu, Kyuhyun-ie, memaafkan memang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tiap kau mengingatnya seperti itu, kau harus memaafkannya lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai perlahan rasa sakit itu dikikis waktu, dikikis kepercayaan baru yang tumbuh"_

"_Karena itu Kyu, beri dia kesempatan memberimu 'gelas' baru itu"_

**.**

**.**

"Makanan dataaaaaang!"

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar. Dia dan Changmin buru-buru menundukan kepalanya, menutup wajahnya dengan tangan saat sadar semua yang berada dikantin menoleh kearah mereka karena keributan yang dibuat Minho dan Jonghyun. Keduanya sama-sama mengeluh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" keluh Changmin masih dengan menundukan kepalanya. "Benar-benar memalukan" gerutunya disambut dengusan Jonghyun dan Minho.

"Itu karena kulihat kalian berdua sedang melamun" bela Jonghyun.

Minho mengangguk, membagikan pesanan Kyuhyun dan Changmin untuk kedua temannya itu. "Cha~ makanlah. Apa kita perlu bersulang untuk merayakan ini?"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun kembali mendengus bersama, berbeda dengan Jonghyun yang mengangguk antusias bahkan sudah mengangkat gelas berisi jus alpukat yang dipesannya.

"Aku tidak tahu mereka benar-benar memalukan seperti ini" Kyuhyun berbisik pada Changmin. "Padahal aku tidak bersama mereka hanya setengah hari. Kau memberi obat apa pada mereka?"

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Minho yang sudah berdiri bersama Jonghyun langsung menatap Changmin yang mendelik kearah Kyuhyun dengan alis bertaut bingung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih mulai memakan snack-nya, mengabaikan teriakan Changmin yang sama melengkingnya dengan keributan duo Jonghyun dan Minho.

"Kalian kenapa sih?"

"Bukankah itu Kibum dan teman-temannya?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Minho, melihat Kibum masuk kedalam kantin bersama teman-teman sekelasnya yang sama ajaibnya dengan teman-temannya –Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan—Donghae tentu saja. Pemuda pucat itu mengangguk.

"Selesaikan sarapan kalian dan kita masuk kelas. Kita ada tugas presentasi pelajaran Miss Oh" Changmin berucap sambil mulai menyantap sarapannya. Minho dan Jonghyun saling pandang untuk beberapa saat sebelum ikut memakan sarapan pesanan mereka sambil sesekali melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

**.**

**.**

"Kau pesan apa, Bum?"

"Aku sudah sarapan"

Kibum meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk didepan antrian. Ia berjalan menuju meja yang masih kosong bersama Donghae yang mengekornya sambil bergumam tak jelas. Well, dia memang tidak berniat kekantin, dia hanya tak mau membuat keributan dengan rengekan kekanakan ketiga teman ajaibnya itu. Jadi dia ikut saja ketika ketiganya menyeretnya keluar kelas.

"Aku akan memesankanmu snack!" teriakan Ryeowook dibalas lambaian tangan Kibum. Artinya terserah.

"Bum-ah, bukankah itu Kyuhyun?"

Kibum menoleh pada Donghae, kemudian menoleh lagi kearah Donghae menunjuk. Pemuda itu mengangguk menemukan Kyuhyun sedang bersama teman-temannya. Tak sulit menemukan sosok saudara kembarnya itu kalau Kyuhyun dikelilingi teman-teman tiangnya. Kyuhyun tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya dan snack ditangannya, sedangkan Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun jelas-jelas terlihat mencuri pandang kearahnya.

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback**_

_Kibum membuka pejaman matanya setelah Tuan Cho menutup pintu kamarnya, ia sebenarnya belum tertidur saat Ayahnya menyembulkan kepalanya didaun pintu yang terbuka. Ayahnya itu memang punya kebiasaan mengecek apakah mereka sudah tidur atau belum jika Ayahnya itu tidak bisa tidur. Entahlah, tapi itu kadang membuat Kibum merasa senang. Bukankah Ayahnya benar-benar sosok yang mengayomi?_

_Kibum berdiri, berjalan keluar kamar berniat menemani Ayahnya. Namun gerakannya membuka pintu kamar semakin lebar terhenti ketika sosok Ayahnya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung. Ayahnya juga tak langsung menuju kamarnya atau keruang kerja, tapi malah menuju balkon. Tunggu! Pintu menuju balkon terbuka. Siapa—_

"_Ayah?!"_

_Kibum bersembunyi dibalik pintu, memperhatikan adiknya dan juga Ayahnya. Awalnya ia berniat melanjutkan tidurnya sebelum mendengar percakapan keduanya yang mulai berbicara serius._

"_Aku sakit hati Ayah. Sakit sekali, sampai-sampai jika aku melihat Donghae aku merasa dadaku bergemuruh. Kata-katanya akan bergema seperti sudah ter-set seperti itu. Padahal aku tak membencinya. Dia teman yang baik buat Kibum meski aku tak begitu dekat dengannya. Tapi—" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, menepuk dadanya sendiri. "Rasanya tetap saja sakit, Yah"_

"_Kalau Ayah menumpahkan air ini dan memecahkan gelasnya. Apa ini bisa kembali seperti semula, Yah?"_

"_Tidak"_

"_Dia meminta maaf kemarin. Mengatakan padaku kalau dia menyesal. Tapi memaafkan bukanlah hal mudah, Ayah. Kepercayaanku seperti Air yang tumpah atau bahkan gelas yang pecah itu, tak akan kembali. Dia mungkin harus memberiku gelas baru untuk menampung kepercayaan baru untuknya"_

"_Ayah tahu, kata-kata kasar yang menyakiti hati itu seperti paku yang tertancap disebatang kayu. Meski pakunya sudah dicabut, bekasnya tidak akan hilang. Dan Ayah tahu, Kyuhyun-ie, memaafkan memang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tiap kau mengingatnya seperti itu, kau harus memaafkannya lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai perlahan rasa sakit itu dikikis waktu, dikikis kepercayaan baru yang tumbuh"_

"_Karena itu Kyu, beri dia kesempatan memberimu 'gelas' baru itu"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Maafkan dia. Lakukan hal itu setiap kali bertemu dengannya. Itu seperti kau memberi kesempatan padanya untuk memberikan gelas baru untuk menampung kepercayaanmu"_

"_Kau pasti tahu dia tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun-ie. Seperti yang kau bilang, Donghae teman yang baik buat Kibum kan?"_

"_Dia mengatakannya dengan serius. Bahkan matanya tak terlihat kekanakan seperti biasanya"_

"_Ayah mengerti. Anggap saja dia menumpahkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya selama berteman dengan kalian"_

"_Ayah?!"_

"_Kau benar-benar menuruni sifat keras kepala Ibumu, kau tahu? Sekarang pergilah tidur. Cuci kaki dan gosok gigi, mengerti?"_

_Kibum buru-buru menyingkir ketika Ayahnya mendorong Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah kemudian Ayahnya mengunci pintu menuju balkon. Ayahnya itu terus mendorong Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar saudaranya itu, meninggalkan Kibum yang membeku ditempat persembunyiannya._

"_Aku bahkan lupa kau pernah melakukan itu, Kyuhyun-ie. Tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa untukku. Melihatmu tertawa sudah cukup untukku. Ya. Karena aku hyung-mu"_

**.**

**.**

"Kita perlu berbicara Kyuhyun-ie"

Tangan Kibum mencegah Kyuhyun yang hendak keluar dari kantin mengikuti teman-temannya, membuat Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya menatap pemuda itu bingung. Apalagi Kibum mengucapkannya dengan nada dingin dan tatapan mata yang tak terbaca. Diam-diam Kyuhyun menghitung apa saja yang sudah dia perbuat pagi ini, siapa tahu dia sudah berlebihan menjahili hyung-nya itu. Tapi berapa lamapun Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat, ia rasa ia tak menjahili saudara kembarnya itu berlebihan.

"Ada apa? Aku harus masuk kelas sebelum Miss Oh datang. Hari ini kami harus presentasi tugas kelompok" Kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara setelah mereka duduk berdua dikursi taman. Ditatapnya Kibum yang malah menatap kedepan dengan pandangan menerawang. "Kau sakit, Bum?"

Kibum menoleh, "Tidak"

"Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Apa kau—pernah merasa melakukan hal yang membuatmu menyesal padaku, Kyu?"

"Huh?" kening Kyuhyun mengernyit. Tak paham dengan pertanyaan Kibum.

"Pernahkah kau merasa—kau berbuat salah padaku?"

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sebelum menggeleng, "Tidak" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar pada Kibum. Namun senyum itu menghilang ketika Kibum menatapnya semakin datar. Artinya saudara kembarnya itu sedang tak mood untuk bercanda.

Kyuhyun berdehem, "Kau ingin aku menjawab jujur?" Kibum mengangguk. Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya, "Sering, Bum. Sering sekali, sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menghitungnya" katanya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kyu?!"

"Entah sejak kapan, tapi aku tahu kelakuanku kadang membuatmu kesal" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum. "Aku sering menjahilimu, aku sering mengabaikanmu. Aku terlalu malu mengakuinya tapi aku sadar aku telah berbuat salah padamu"

"Kau ingat saat ulang tahun kita di _middle school_? Aku dengan egoisnya memilih sendiri dekorasi yang menurutku bagus. Aku tak bertanya padamu, tak juga mendengar pilihanmu. Aku bahkan sekarang baru ingat, kau tak ikut meniup lilin bersamaku. Kau kemana?" pemuda pucat itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Karena kau saudara yang lebih tua beberapa menit dariku, kau pasti mengalah padaku. Tapi Bum, apa kau tak merasa muak dengan kelakuanku ini? 17 tahun Bum, kau pasti—"

"Hentikan kalimatmu disana, Kyu!" Kibum menarik Kyuhyun, menyuruh saudara kembarnya itu untuk menatapnya. "Kumohon, jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi" katanya dengan mata mengembun. "Aku takut sekali jika kau berkata begitu. Aku takut jantung ini berhenti berdetak, Kyu. Aku takut saat kau menutup matamu dengan alat-alat sialan dikamarmu. Seperti katamu, kau saudaraku yang lebih muda, karena itu aku akan menjagamu. Kau tahu? Entah bagaimana aku jika tanpamu"

Hening.

"Kau tahu Bum hyung, kau selalu begitu" Kyuhyun memulai, tersenyum tulus pada Kibum.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Kyuhyun-ie. Melihatmu tidur dengan ditemani alat-alat sialan itu lebih membuatku sedih dibanding semua yang kau ucapkan sebagai kesalahanmu padaku. Aku tak pernah memikirkan itu sebagai kesalahanmu, aku bahkan lupa hal itu pernah terjadi" Kibum tak tahu sejak kapan air mata itu sudah mengalir dipipinya. "Sekarang, kau hanya perlu melupakan itu, Kyu. Jalani harimu dengan ringan. Jangan pikirkan ucapan Donghae. Mengerti?"

"Kibum hyung"

Kibum tak tahu mengapa Kyuhyun tak menangis. Adiknya itu hanya menatapnya dalam, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Sulit Bum hyung. Tapi seperti kata Ayah, aku akan mencoba memaafkannya, mencoba menerima itu sebagai kesalahanku" Kyuhyun berdiri, menepuk pundak Kibum. "Aku kekelas dulu. Sepulang sekolah aku harus latihan. Kau bisa pulang atau mau menungguku?"

Dan kemudian Kyuhyun berlalu dari sana dengan mata memerah. Ia terbiasa menutupi perasaannya sendiri. Ia tadi sebenarnya cukup kaget melihat Kibum menangis. Kibum menangis karenanya! Menangis karena merasa tertekan seperti dirinya.

**.**

**.**

"Lihatlah siapa yang kutemukan disini"

Suara khas itu membuat sosok itu menoleh. Kibum menemukan Donghae dengan senyum miringnya disana. Menyandarkan tubuhnya didaun pintu yang terbuka sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Kibum kembali memandang kedepan, sebuah senyum sinis terlukis disana. Bukankah wajah itu begitu kontras dengan senyum miring yang dilakukan Donghae?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menonton film"

Donghae berdecak mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kibum. Pemuda itu mendekat, mendudukan dirinya disamping Kibum. Ia juga ikut melihat kebawah sana. Tersenyum kecil ketika tak mendapati apapun yang lebih menarik dari perhatiannya pada temannya itu.

"Filmnya bagus juga" katanya sambil melirik Kibum. "Mengapa kau membolos?"

"Kau mengetahui alasannya, Donghae. Kau ada disana saat kami berbicara"

Donghae menghela nafas, "Maafkan aku"

Donghae tak bermaksud menguping, ia hanya penasaran saja. Jadi saat teman-temannya yang lain masuk kekelas ia berkelit akan kekamar mandi dan malah berdiri tak jauh dari saudara kembar yang sedang berbicara masalah pribadi. Ah tidak, karena namanya juga disebut disana.

"Aku bosan mendengarnya"

"Kibum-ah, apa yang bisa kulakukan agar semuanya kembali seperti semula?"

"Tak ada" jawaban pendek itu kembali membuat Donghae menoleh dengan mata membulat. "Hari ini aku banyak mendengar orang meminta maaf dan kurasa itu tidak baik untuk telingaku" lanjut Kibum.

"Aku—tidak pernah melihatmu menangis sebelum ini. Ini pasti sulit sekali untukmu kan?"

"Hari ini aku takut sekali Donghae-ya. Aku takut dia menyerah dengan penyakitnya" menghela nafas, Kibum berdiri. "Aku kadang tak pernah tahu dengan pemikirannya. Mengapa dia selalu tersenyum selama ini seolah dia baik-baik saja? Kalau aku boleh egois, aku ingin mengurungnya dirumah dan memaksanya mengikuti semua saran dokter"

Hening lagi.

"Tapi aku tak bisa, Donghae-ya" jeda, pemuda itu menoleh pada Donghae. "Jadi—aku sangat takut ketika dia mengabaikanku, menganggapku tak ada"

"Aku tak tahu ini akan menjadi sulit karena aku tak memiliki saudara apalagi saudara kembar sepertimu. Tapi aku tahu itu pasti sulit. Aku tahu ini berawal dari salahku, jadi apa aku bisa membantumu? Katakan. Akan kulakukan" Kibum melihatnya lagi, tatapan mata Donghae yang begitu menenangkan.

"Entahlah" Kibum terhibur. Meski Donghae hanya mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama, tapi ia terhibur. Setidaknya ada yang mendengarkannya. Pemuda itu berdiri, "Jangan menyerah meminta maaf padanya, Hae-ya" katanya sebelum berlalu.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa Kyuhyun sih?"

Siwon memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan atau protesan yang keluar dari mulut ketiga temannya itu. Ditatapnya ketiga pemuda didepannya, Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho yang masih setia menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku juga menyuruh kalian" Siwon membela diri. Kan memang dia tadi juga menyuruh empat sekawan itu untuk membereskan bola basket bekas latihan.

"Aku ada les!" Jonghyun berucap kesal.

"Ibuku menyuruhku cepat pulang!" Changmin ikut-ikutan.

"Kakakku hari ini bertanding!" giliran Minho yang mengajukan alasan.

"Jadi apa itu salahku?" Siwon menatap sengit ketiga teman satu klub-nya itu. Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuangnya dengan suara keras. Jengah juga mendengar keempat temannya itu saling beradu mulut sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa kelakuan mereka malah menghambat acara mari-membereskan-bekas-latihan yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya malam ini?

"Ya! Pergilah!" katanya mendapat perhatian keempat temannya. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya didepan dada, jangan lupakan juga tatapan datar yang diwarisi dari Kibum. "Akan kulakukan sendiri"

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun berkata bersamaan.

"Lalu, kalian mau bagaimana? Teman-teman yang lain sudah pergi. Kalian juga ada acara kan? Sana pergi. Akan kulakukan sendiri. Secepatnya!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Minho, Siwon, Changmin dan Jonghyun, Kyuhyun mulai mengambil bola baket yang bertebaran dilapangan basket indoor SMA Jaeguk, memindahkannya ke keranjang bola. Pemuda itu terkikik ketika keempatnya mengumpat panjang pendek sebelum berlalu dari sana dengan teriakan maaf padanya.

"Mereka benar-benar merepotkan" keluhnya.

_**Tap**_

Gerakan Kyuhyun memunguti bola terhenti ketika merasakan bukan dia seorang yang berada dilapangan. Dan dia menemukan Donghae yang berdiri tak jauh darinya ketika membalikan badan. Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas panjang kemudian meniupkan udara kearah poninya.

"Seharusnya kau menghubungi Kibum"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Akan semakin cepat kalau menyelesaikannya bersama-sama kan?"

"Pergilah!"

"Kau benar-benar seperti Kibum! Tidak menghargai usahaku menunggumu sejak tadi"

"Pergi!"

"Maafkan aku" Donghae berjalan mendekat, meletakan bola baset di keranjang. "Meski kita tidak akrab, rasanya benar-benar aneh ketika kau selalu menghindar saat melihatku" Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya membelakangi Donghae. Seulas senyum mengembang diwajah Donghae. Pemuda itu duduk menghadap punggung Kyuhyun, memainkan bola basket. "Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Kibum menangis. Tapi kurasa aku berhasil menghiburnya tadi"

"Kau tahu, kau kadang memberi waktu sulit untuk Kibum dengan keinginanmu yang selalu berharap dia melihatmu baik-baik saja. Kau tak tahu bagaimana sulitnya berada diposisi Kibum, mengkhawatirkanmu sampai mau mati rasanya"

"Kau memulai lagi" Kyuhyun buka suara dengan nada kesal. Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya, menatap Donghae dengan wajah kesal. "Kau balas dendam?"

"Benar. Karena kau tak pernah bersikap baik padaku"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Donghae. "Aku tak mau menyusahkannya" katanya pelan.

"Tsk, kau dan dia sama saja. Membuat iri"

"Apa benar kau ingin meminta maaf?" Kyuhyun kembali berdiri, membuat Donghae sedikit terkejut. Pemuda itu ikut berdiri dengan gerakan terburu. "Kau melukai hatiku lagi"

"I—itu aku—"

"Memaafkan itu sulit, Donghae hyung. Tapi, meminta maaf kadang justru lebih sulit" katanya sambil tersenyum, membuat Donghae terpaku. "Terimakasih untuk terus menekan egomu dan meminta maaf padaku"

"Kyuhyun-ah" Donghae terharu. Ia tak tahu rasanya begitu lega ketika permintaan maaf diterima. Rasanya seperti semua beban dalam pundakmu dibagi dua dengan orang lain, melegakan.

"Kau juga datang untuk membantuku kan? Cepat, atau aku akan kena omel Kibum"

Dan Donghae selalu takjub dengan perubahan sikap dan sifat Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sangat cepat. Bahkan ia belum sempat mengatakan terharu karena permintaan maafnya malah dibalas ucapan terimakasih oleh bocah itu, Kyuhyun sudah menunjukan sifatnya yang menyebalkan.

***TBC***

_Menang yang sebenarnya adalah ketika kita bisa mengesampingkan ego kita dan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu._

**.**

**Akhirnya~~~~ fanfic ini juga selesei aku ketik ^^**

**Seperti Missin' U, fanfic ini juga udah nganggur lama dan berhasil aku lanjutin karena review dari kalian semua **** meski ini ngga sebagus chapter selanjutnya yaa**

**Tolong review juga di chapter ini ya**

**Annyeong *bow***


	8. Chapter 8

**OUR**

**(Stand By You)**

Kibum tersenyum samar dibalik buku yang tengah dibacanya begitu melihat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah. Saudara kembarnya itu tak menyapanya, seperti biasa, langsung melempar ranselnya sembarangan kemudian berjalan tergesa ke arah kulkas, mengambil air minum kemudian menegaknya sampai tandas.

"Changmin mengantarmu?" tanya Kibum ketika Kyuhyun melangkah kearahnya, sebenarnya ke arah ranselnya yang di 'simpan' sembarangan disamping Kibum tadi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Donghae" katanya sambil menarik ranselnya. Ia sudah siap melangkah ke arah kamarnya ketika Kibum menarik ranselnya, membuatnya terduyung mundur dan hampir terjatuh. "YA! Kibum!"

"Kau memaafkannya?" Kibum tampak antusias, mengabaikan teriakan disertai tatapan membunuh dari Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun berdecak, pasalnya saudara kembarnya itu tampak 'mencampakan' buku fisika yang tengah dibacanya hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu yang sudah bisa Kibum simpulkan sendiri. Ayolah, otak Kibum itu terlalu pintar untuk sekedar menyimpulkan hal macam ini.

"Menurutmu?" Kyuhyun menarik ranselnya dengan kesal. "Dia terus saja mengikutiku seperti permen karet yang menempel di sepatuku. Menyebalkan" keluhnya.

"Anak baik" Kyuhyun mendengus ketika Kibum berhasil mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. Ia belum sempat menghindar tadi. Mendelik pada Kibum yang tersenyum sumringah padanya, Kyuhyun memilih melangkah menuju kamarnya sambil bergumam kesal, meninggalkan Kibum yang akhirnya tertawa lega. Benar, tak ada usaha yang sia-sia.

**.**

**.**

Kibum mengeliat, membuka kacamata baca yang dikenakannya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku biologi yang sejak tadi dibacanya. Sepasang manik hitamnya menangkap jarum pendek jam yang menunjukan angka 7 dan jarum panjangnya menunjukan angka 1. Ternyata sudah 1 jam lebih ia bergelut dengan deretan huruf yang menjelaskan tentang makhluk hidup.

Kibum mendorong kursi belajarnya kebelakang, berdiri sambil meregangkan ototnya kemudian melangkah keluar kamarnya. Rasanya aneh sekali ketika tak mendapati Kyuhyun mengacau dikamarnya, mencoba mengganggu konsentrasinya dengan teriakan heboh karena permainan PSP-nya atau sekedar menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh dan helaan nafas keras. Kemana sih saudara kembarnya itu?

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

"Kyu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kibum mendengus, saudara kembarnya itu mungkin tengah serius berkencan dengan 'kekasihnya'. _Huuh_. Kadang ia ingin sekali membuang semua 'kekasih' Kyuhyun. Ah, sepertinya Kibum lupa, ia juga seperti itu jika sudah berhadapan dengan soal-soal fisika. Dan lagipula, mana tahan Kibum jika Kyuhyun mendiamkannya karena membuang salah satu 'kekasih' saudaranya itu? kibum bergidik, ingat dengan kejadian saat Kyuhyun mendiamkannya karena dia memberitahu Ibunya dimana si bungsu Cho itu menyembunyikan PSPnya. Padahal itu ia lakukan agar Kyuhyun benar-benar istirahat, bukannya malah berkencan dengan PSPnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mau dengar alasannya, dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun mendiamkannya seharian penuh, menganggapnya makhluk tembus pandang. Well, hari itu setelah berhasil meminta kembali PSP Kyuhyun dari Ibunya dan Kyuhyun mau berbicara dengannya, Kibum berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi.

"Eh? Tidak terkunci?" mendorong pintu, Kibum berhasil melihat kamar Kyuhyun dan dia juga melihat Kyuhyun tengah berbaring dengan—posisi yang janggal!

"Kyuhyun-ie?!" Kibum segera berlari, mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Tangan pucat Kyuhyun menekan dadanya ketika anak itu berusaha berbicara pada Kibum yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Syukurlah" Kibum mendengar lirihan Kyuhyun sebelum kesadaran saudara kembarnya itu terenggut bersamaan dengan teriakan Kibum memanggil Ayah dan Ibunya.

**.**

**.**

"Apakah—dia baik-baik saja?"

Nyonya Cho yang tengah merapihkan selimut Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati putra sulungnya, Kibum, yang berdiri dengan wajah khawatir didepan pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang terbuka. "Tentu. Kyuhyun-ie anak yang kuat. Dia—akan baik-baik saja"

Kibum memejamkan matanya, merasa perih dengan pemandangan didepannya. Ia bukan anak bodoh yang tak tahu ada kekhawatiran yang lebih dari wajah sembab Ibunya. Tapi ia ingin percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ibunya, bahwa Kyuhyun anak yang kuat, bahwa Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja. _Ani. Kau harus baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun-ie_.

"Dr. Park sudah pergi?"

Kibum menoleh, mendapati Ayahnya berdiri disampingnya. Dan ia kembali merasakan ketakutan yang lebih ketika sepasang manik hitam sang Ayah tengah menatap saudara kembarnya dengan intens, dengan ketakutan yang entah mengapa bisa terbaca olehnya. Benarkah?

"Yeobo? Dr. Park sudah pulang?"

"Huh? Ne. Beliau akan datang lagi besok"

"Datang lagi?" Kibum mengernyit. Biasanya, kalau Kyuhyun kambuh, Dr. Park hanya datang untuk memasang alat bantu pernafasan dan infus pada saudara kembarnya itu. Dan tak akan kembali esoknya. Karena Dokter keluarga mereka itu tahu, daya kesembuhan Kyuhyun memang luar biasa. Tapi—kenapa sekarang begitu? Mengapa Dr. Park harus datang kembali besok?

"Huh?" Tuan Cho tergagap, nampaknya pria paruhbaya itu melamun. "Dr. Park bilang akan memeriksa lagi besok" katanya kemudian berjalan mendekati si bungsu Cho yang tampak damai dalam tidurnya. _Kau, akan baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun-ie_.

**.**

**.**

"Kau menginap dikamarku?"

Kibum yang masih dalam mode peralihan dari tidur ke bangun itu tersentak dari posisinya. Dia mendapati Kyuhyun tengah memangku buku-buku pelajaran yang entah apa saja.

"Hei! Kau menginap dikamarku?" ulang Kyuhyun. Sepasang manik cokelatnya beralih dari wajah Kibum ke tumpukan buku dipangkuannya, mencoba mengabaikan keterkejutan saudara kembarnya. Anak itu mendengus keras ketika gerakannya terbatas karena infus yang masih terpasang dilengan kirinya. "Sial! Mengapa Ayah dan Ibu membiarkan Dr. Park memasang benda sialan ini padaku sih?"

"Seharusnya kau tanya dirimu. Kau yang memaksa Dr. Park memasang ini, bodoh!" Kibum menyahut, berjalan mendekati ranjang si bungsu Cho kemudian mendudukan dirinya disana. "Kau bilang akan menjaga diri baik-baik, kenapa kolaps lagi?"

"Aku juga menjaga diriku baik-baik, Kibum. Kau kira aku mau melewatkan pertandingan kedua kami?" Kyuhyun mendelik, tapi kemudian anak itu terpekik. "Astaga! Lusa? Ani. Besok!"

"Sudah begini kau masih memikirkan pertandingan?" Kibum berdecak kesal, tak habis pikir dengan adik kembarnya ini. "Kau pikir Ayah dan Ibu akan menginjinkanmu?" tambahnya membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Benar. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, akan sulit baginya mendapat ijin dari orangtuanya. Tapi dia harus pergi besok. Apapun yang terjadi!

"Aku bisa mengandalkanmu kan Bum hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan _puppy eyes_-nya juga dengen embel-embel 'hyung', berharap Kibum menolongnya adalah satu-satunya harapan saat ini.

"_Ani_" tegas dan cepat, membuat Kyuhyun mengganti mimik wajahnya menjadi cemberut. "Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir aku akan membantumu, huh?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kibum, Kyuhyun kembali menatap Kibum. Wajah cemberut yang ia tunjukan beberapa saat lalu hilang, berganti senyum lebar. "Karena kita saudara kembar. Karena kau yang paling tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Karena—aku percaya padamu" Kyuhyun menghela nafas, memandang lurus kedepan. "Semalam saat aku kambuh. Aku takut sekali, sampai aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ini, pertama kalinya aku merasa ketakutan setengah mati. Jadi yang bisa aku lakukan hanya memanggilmu dalam hati. Dan ajaibnya kau datang. Tepat sekali" lanjutnya dengan pandangan menerawang, membayangkan ketika Kibum datang.

"Karena itu kau bersyukur?"

"_Eoh_. Karena kau menemukanmu. Aku bersyukur" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Semalam hampir saja dia kehilangan harapan untuk selamat. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara Kibum, ketukan pintu dan akhirnya dia melihat Kibum masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan wajah kaget melihat kondisinya.

"Aku masih ingin bermain basket, terutama bertengkar denganmu dan melihat Ayah dan Ibu. Jadi—terimakasih, Bum Hyung"

**.**

**.**

"Kibum!" sosok Donghae melambaikan tangan didepan kelas yang terbuka. Wajah tampan yang tampak gelisah itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar begitu Kibum berjalan lebih cepat untuk mendekat. Hari memang masih pagi, jadi belum banyak siswa yang datang. Kibum sedikit merutuk ketika menyadarinya. Seharusnya dia masih berada dirumah, memantau keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kupikir kau tak akan masuk" katanya begitu Kibum sampai didepannya. "Kyuhyun baik-baik saja kan?" Kibum mengangguk samar, ragu-ragu. Meski kelihatan baik saat ia tinggal tadi, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa tak tenang. Apalagi Dokter Choi bahkan sudah datang saat dia berpamitan untuk berangkat sekolah tadi.

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur setelah kau menelpon semalam. Aku khawatir. Kyuhyun benar baik-baik saja kan?" Donghae itu tidak bisa cukup satu kali bertanya, ia akan bertanya berulang kali untuk memastikannya benar atau tidak.

"Ya" _kuharap begitu, Hae_. Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Syukurlah. Ah! Tadi Bu Guru mencarimu" Donghae mengikuti langkah Kibum masuk kedalam kelas. "Sepertinya mau menanyakan masalah beasiswa" katanya sedikit tersendat, merasa tidak enak membahas masalah sensitif ini disaat kondisi Kyuhyun sedang tidak baik. Donghae hanya tidak mau Kibum memilih bukan dalam kondisi yang baik dan kemudian menyesalinya.

Kibum mengangguk kecil –hampir tak terlihat, hanya meletakan ranselnya kemudian berbalik arah dan dia menemukan wajah khawatir Donghae didepannya.

"Kau—sudah memutuskan?" Donghae bertanya ragu, dan Kibum bisa melihat kekhawatiran disepasang manik Donghae.

"Ya" singkat dan Donghae langsung menyingkir, membiarkan Kibum berjalan meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

Kibum menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu. Suara Guru pembimbing-nya menyahut menyuruhnya masuk. Kibum masuk setelah menghela nafas panjang, lagi. Ruang guru Fisika itu masih sama seperti hari-hari biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu disana untuk berkutat dengan soal-soal Fisika, namun entah mengapa sekarang ia merasa sesak. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak nyaman berada diruangan itu.

"Oh Kibum? Duduklah"

Kibum menurut, mendudukan dirinya. "_Ssaem_" Kibum memulai, membuat Guru Fisikanya yang tengah mengetik sesuatu dilapotopnya, menghentikan kegiatannya, mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kibum. Wanita itu sedikit mengernyit, pasalnya setahunya Kibum tipe anak yang tidak suka memulai pembicaraan. Kibum lebih suka menunggu siapapun berbicara lebih dulu padanya.

"Ada apa Kibum?" tanyanya. "Ah! Kau mau membicarakan beasiswa itu? Tunggu sebentar, aku—"

"_Ssaem_" potong Kibum. "Aku menolaknya"

"Huh?"

"Beasiswa itu—aku menolaknya"

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memandang kesal pada Dokter Park yang kini tengah bersiap menyuntikan entah cairan apa kedalam selang infusnya. Anak itu menjauhkan lengannya ketika Dokter Park bersiap memberikan suntikan, membuat fokus Dokter Park berganti pada wajahnya.

"Mengapa Dokter datang sepagi ini?"

"Apa aku sedang diintrogasi?" Dokter Park balik bertanya. Namun pria itu tak bisa tak tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya. "Cairan infusmu harus diganti"

"Tapi kau juga memberiku cairan aneh lagi" Kyuhyun melirik pada suntikan yang dipegang Dokter Park.

"Ini vitamin, Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, membuang muka, membiarkan Dokter Park menyuntikan 'cairan aneh' ke infusannya.

"Selesai. Istirahatlah beberapa hari, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan banyak memforsir tenagamu, mengerti?" Dokter Park hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Kyuhyun masih saja membuang muka. Bungsu keluarga Cho itu memang kekanakan. "Aku akan menemui orangtuamu. Jangan berani menyentuh PSP!" katanya kemudian mengambil tasnya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa kondisiku semakin buruk?" namun pertanyaan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat langkah Dokter Park terhenti. "Aku semakin mudah lelah, akhir-akhir ini. Padahal aku hanya latihan dengan porsi lebih sedikit dari yang lain"

Dokter Park membalikan badan, namun ia masih mendapati Kyuhyun yang membuang muka ke arah lain. Pria itu kembali melangkah mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah" panggilnya. "Kau tahu kenapa hidup itu berharga?" Kyuhyun menoleh. "Karena, untuk menebusnya kita harus berusaha keras menjaganya. Jadi jangan menyerah"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, "Kupikir—itu hanya ada dalam drama," katanya membuat alis Dokter Park terangkat sebelah. "Dokter yang mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi anda mengatakan hal itu padaku. Terimakasih"

**.**

**.**

Kibum menghela nafas panjang, mencoba mengisi penuh paru-parunya dengan udara pagi. Anak itu tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati beberapa anak dihukum oleh Guru Kedisiplinan dibawah sana. Ya. Dibawah. Karena sekarang Kibum tengah berada ditempat favoritnya –dan Kyuhyun, tentu saja. Atap.

Dan sekelebat bayangan percakapannya dengan guru pembimbingnya membuat senyumnya menghilang, berganti dengan hembusan nafas kasar.

**...**

"_Beasiswa itu—aku menolaknya" Kibum bisa melihat Guru Pembimbingnya itu tersentak kaget mendengar ucapannya._

"_Kenapa, Kibum? Kau sangat menyukai Fisika kan?"_

_Kibum mengangguk, "Ada alasan lain, Ssaem"_

"_Kyuhyun?"_

"_Ne"_

"_Kau bisa membicarakannya baik-baik dengan Kyuhyun. Jangan terburu mengambil keputusan Kibum"_

"_Tidak, Ssaem. Saya tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Saya tak bisa jauh darinya" Kibum sendiri terkejut begitu suaranya terdengar begitu mantap. "Saya tak bisa membayangkan hariku tanpa mendengar adik kembarku itu mengomel atau meributkan hal-hal bodoh. Saya tak bisa sarapan dengan tenang tanpa keluhannya karena ada sayuran dipiringnya. Saya—kalau itu terjadi, rasanya—seperti Saya kehilangan separuh dari diri saya, Ssaem"_

"_Kibum—ini kesempatan bagus untukmu. Saya tahu ini egois. Tapi bisakah kau memikirkannya lagi? Kesempatan ini mungkin tidak akan datang padamu lain kali, Kibum"_

"_Maaf Ssaem. Keputusan saya tidak akan berubah meski Ssaem menyuruhku berpikir ratusan kali" Kibum tersenyum kecil, terlihat kontras dengan wajah datar yang dipasangnya. "Mungkin—saya akan menyesalinya suatu hari nanti. Tapi kali ini, berapa kalipun saya memikirkannya. Menolaknya adalah pilihan terbaik"_

_Wanita yang sudah sejak tahun pertama membimbing Kibum itu tampak menghela nafas. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia merasa kecewa, namun ia tahu ia tidak bisa memaksa. "Saya sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, tapi Anda tenang saja, saya akan tetap mencari kesempatan lain untuk bisa membanggakan Anda. Saya berjanji" seulas senyum tersungging diwajah wanita itu, membuat Kibum semakin melebarkan senyumnya._

**...**

Kibum tertawa kecil, "Donghae pasti sedang khawatir padaku sekarang" katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan atap dengan perasaan jauh lebih baik. Kibum belajar satu hal dari keputusan yang dia ambil kali ini –setelah berpikir dan setelah banyak kejadian yang dia alami karena hal ini, dia tidak bisa menggenggam dua hal dalam satu genggaman tangan. Untuk menggenggam sesuatu yang berharga, Kibum harus rela melepaskan hal berharga lainnya.

Getaran dari ponselnya membuat Kibum merogoh saku celananya. Anak itu mengernyit melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. "Hallo?" sapanya dengan alis terangkat.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun merengut pada Ibunya yang datang dengan nampan berisi 3 gelas jus dan 1 gelas susu dan juga satu toples cemilan. Sore ini, ketika dia bangun dari tidurnya –sebenarnya ini akibat efek obat yang diminumnya, Kyuhyun mendapati tiga sahabat ajaibnya –Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun, berada dikamarnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Tatapan yang enggan Kyuhyun lihat dari ketiganya.

"Jangan menekuk wajahmu begitu. Mereka berniat baik Kyuhyun-ie" Nyonya Cho menasehati sebelum meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Wanita itu merasa bersalah juga membiarkan ketiga teman Kyuhyun tahu kondisi Kyuhyun, padahal ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak suka orang lain tahu kondisinya.

"Benar, Kyu. Kami berniat baik menjengukmu dan apa-apaan wajahmu itu?" Changmin ikut menyahut meski tahu Nyonya Cho tak mendengarnya. Matanya menatap galak pada Kyuhyun yang berdecih mendengar protesannya.

"Kau tak senang kami datang ya?" Jonghyun berucap dengan wajah merengut.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, _yang penting mereka tidak tahu kondisiku yang sebenarnya kan?_, anak itu mencoba membangkitkan mood-nya sendiri. "Kalian datang tanpa memberitahu sih" katanya malas. Anak itu mendudukan dirinya, menyandar pada bedhead. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana latihannya?" tanyanya menemukan topik yang entah mengapa selalu membuatnya senang bukan main.

"Seperti biasa, karena besok bertanding, hari ini kita diliburkan" Jonghyun menjawab. Anak itu menyodorkan segelas susu pada Kyuhyun. "Minumlah" kemudian dia mengambil segelas jus untuk dirinya sendiri, meneguknya. "Jadi kami bisa kemari" lanjutnya.

"Apa—Siwon mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian?" Kyuhyun sebenarnya penasaran tentang hal ini sejak melihat wajah khawatir ketiga sahabatnya itu. Siapa tahu Siwon tidak bisa menjaga rahasianya. Jadi dengan dalih ketiganya –Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun, sahabatnya, kapten tim basketnya itu memberitahu kondisinya yang sebenarnya pada mereka.

Ketiganya menggeleng. "Dia tidak mengatakan apapun"

"Ini perasaanku atau bukan ya, kupikir kau semakin dekat dengan Siwon" Changmin menyipitkan matanya, nada suaranya terdengar jelas bahwa anak itu tak suka dengan kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Bagaimana persiapan untuk pertandingan?" tanyanya mengalihkan perhatian. Dan berhasil, Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho saling berebut ingin memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang persiapan mereka untuk pertandingan besok. Kyuhyun diam-diam meringis mengingat ia tak bisa mengikuti pertandingan besok. Padahal ia ingin sekali ikut bertanding. Pandangan anak itu menerawang jauh meski sepasang maniknya menatap ketiga sahabatnya bergantian.

_Siwon-ah, aku serahkan pertandingan kali ini pada kalian. Tolong, pegang janjimu. Kita akan berdiri di final bersama-sama kan?_

**.**

**.**

"Ah, Kibum?"

Kibum membungkuk pada Dokter Park lalu menatap Ayahnya yang tersenyum samar padanya. Tadi setelah menerima telepon dari Tuan Cho –Ayahnya, ia segera berlari keluar sekolah setelah memberitahu Donghae –lewat telepon, bahwa ia harus bertemu seseorang dan meminta sahabatnya itu mengatakannya pada guru piket. Dan disinilah Kibum sekarang, diruang kerja Dokter Park di _Seoul Hospital_.

"Ayah?"

"Kurasa kau perlu mendengarnya. Duduklah" Kibum menurut, mendudukan dirinya disamping sang Ayah.

"Apa ada masalah dengan kesehatan Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum mendahului sang Dokter. Tuan Cho menepuk pundak Kibum, memberi isyarat putranya untuk menunggu.

Dokter Park menghela nafas sebelum menyodorkan map berlogo _Seoul Hospital_. "Ini hasil pemeriksaan Kyuhyun kemarin" katanya.

**.**

**.**

"Apa lagi, Chwang?"

Kyuhyun mendengus dengan ponsel menempel ditelinganya. Anak itu sendiri tengah memangku laptop sambil mengetik sesuatu. Padahal baru setengah jam ia terbebas dari kebisingan yang dihasilkan ketiga sahabat ajaibnya itu, dan sekarang ia malah mendapat telepon dari Changmin. Kyuhyun pikir sebentar lagi ia pasti mendapat telepon dari Minho dan Jonghyun, membayangkannya saja membuat Kyuhyun begidik. Ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk menonaktifkan ponselnya setelah telepon Changmin berakhir.

"Aku sedang menontonnya cerewet!"

Suara kesal Kyuhyun membuat Kibum, yang sejak beberapa saat lalu berdiri didepan pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang tertutup tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Namun ketika ucapan Dokter Park berputar bagai roll film, senyum anak itu menghilang.

"_Seperti yang saya beritahu pada anda, Tuan Cho, Kyuhyun sudah tidak boleh beraktifitas berat. Kerja jantungnya terus menurun."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Sesuai saran saya waktu itu, kita harus segera lakukan operasi"_

"Kibum!"

Suara cempreng Kyuhyun menyadarkan Kibum dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada, sedikit membuat tiang infusannya bergoyang karena gerakan tiba-tiba anak itu. Kibum akhirnya berjalan masuk, mendorong tiang infusan agar semakin dekat dengan ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Jangan melakukannya atau aku akan meminta Dokter Park memberimu satu kantung infusan lagi" ancamnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Katakan padaku, kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Apa?"

"Beasiswa"

"Aku tak mau membahasnya, Kyu"

Kibum sudah berdiri, hendak berlalu ketika Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. "Tapi aku mau kita membahasnya atau aku akan merasa bersalah seumur hidupku"

"Jangan berlebihan, kau sudah tahu jawabanku, bodoh!"

"Karena aku kan?" mata Kyuhyun menatap tajam Kibum. "Aku kekanakan waktu itu, Bum. Setelah kupikirkan, aku begitu egois memaksamu tinggal dengan cara yang kekanakan seperti itu"

"Dan cara kekanakanmu berhasil. Aku tetap disini"

"Aku serius, Bum!"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Kibum balik menatap Kyuhyun lebih tajam. "Aku sudah menentukan pilihanku. Aku akan tetap disampingmu, melakukan banyak hal bersamamu. Ssaem juga paham. Lagipula, banyak anak lain yang bisa mengambil beasiswa itu"

"Tapi kau—"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku orang pintar. Akan banyak beasiswa datang padaku nanti" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, sedang Kibum menatap sombong ke arah Kyuhyun. "Asal kau tahu Kyunghee University, Inha University bahkan Seoul University sudah mengantri menjadikanku mahasiswanya tanpa tes. Jadi Kyuhyun-ie, akan kutagih janjimu masuk universitas yang sama sepertiku" katanya sebelum berlalu dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Begitu pintu tertutup, terdengar teriakan Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar, membuat senyum Kibum terlukis.

_Benar Kyu, seperti itu, bersemangatlah seperti itu. Aku akan benar-benar menagih janjimu masuk universitas yang sama denganku_.

"Kibum-ie?" Kibum tersadar ketika Tuan Cho menepuk pundak anak itu. "Mau menemani Ayah minum kopi?"

Kibum mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Ayahnya ke arah balkon. Disana, diatas meja, sudah tersedia dua gelas kopi yang masih mengepul. Kibum menebak Ayahnya sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Kibum. Ayah yang akan mencari jalan keluarnya" Tuan Cho memulai pembicaraan sambil mencoba menyesap kopinya.

"Aku juga ada disana saat Dokter Park bilang tak ada cara lain selain operasi, kalau Ayah lupa" Kibum menyahut, tanpa menoleh. Anak itu hanya menggenggam cangkir kopinya tanpa berniat menyesapnya. "Tapi, seperti yang kita tahu. Kyuhyun tak akan mau melakukannya" hening. "Dan aku—tak berani memintanya melakukannya" lanjutnya membuat Tuan Cho menoleh.

*TBC*

_Tidak ada alasan lain kenapa aku memilih berada disisimu. Karena tanpamu, aku bukanlah aku. Jadi berada disisimu adalah pilihanku._

Halo semuanya, aku balik lagi nih sama fanfic OUR. Hayoo siapa yang selalu nanyain fanfic ini? Gimana sama chapter ini? Kurang puas? Sorry banget, aku ngga punya alasan khusus kenapa chapter ini jadi kaya gini. Hehe. Cuma ini yang berhasil aku tulis sih.

Silahkan yang mau ngasih komentar bahkan kritikan, aku terima banget. Asal jangan ngritik soal terlambatnya fanfic-fanfic-ku update aja ya. Soalnya dengan alasan yang sama *lagi sibuk dikantor juga ditempat kuliah* semua fanfic terabaikan. Tapi aku lagi coba ngembaliin mood nulis, mulai dari OUR, My Brothers sampe Missin' U. Makasih banget yang selalu nunggu semua fanfic-ku, yang selalu nanyain kapan fanfic-fanficku di update, semoga dengan update-nya fanfic ini kalian cukup puas ya karena dari yang aku liat udah banyak fanfic genre brothership yang lama ngga update, entah karena hiatus atau discontinue. Doain aja semoga aku ngga hiatus atau lebih parahnya discontinue.

Yak banyak banget ini jadinya, last sampai jumpa di chapter atau fanfic yang lainnya.

Annyeong *bow*


	9. Remember Me?

**OUR**

**(Remember Me?)**

Kibum mengernyit begitu mendapati meja makan pagi itu begitu tegang. Tidak ada gurauan dari saudara kembarnya atau bahkan senyum diwajah kedua orang tuanya. Ini—bukan keluarganya sekali. Setelah mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun, Kibum mulai memperhatikan ketiga keluarganya itu dalam diam. Ada yang salah disini.

"Apa kau akan pergi sekolah?"

Kyuhyun melirik tajam, terlihat kesal dengan ucapan Kibum yang sebenarnya untuk membuka percakapan di meja makan pagi itu.

"Katakan pada adikmu untuk tetap dirumah, Kibum!" ucapan Ibunya dengan nada tegas itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan Kibum mengapa keadaan ruang makan begitu tegang. Rupanya saudara kembarnya itu tengah merajuk. Seperti biasanya. Namun sepertinya kali ini rajukan Kyuhyun tak akan mudah menggoyahkan keputusan kedua orangtuanya, terlebih melihat betapa tegasnya ucapan Ibunya tadi.

"Kau dengar, Kyu? Istirahatlah dirumah" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun sambil menggigit roti bakarnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia tak akan mendapat bantuan dari Kibum. "Aku akan tertinggal banyak pelajaran kalau membolos lagi" katanya ketus, mencoba membela diri.

"Kau sakit, Kyu!" Nyonya Cho tampak kesal. "Ayolah sayang, kau masih butuh istirahat. Dokter Park bilang begitu"

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang, Bu. Lihat" Kyuhyun berdiri, merentangkan tangannya, mencoba memberitahu Ibunya bahwa tak ada yang kurang darinya, membuat Kibum terkikik kecil sedangkan kedua orangtuanya tampak mendengus kesal.

"Jangan konyol. Kau tahu maksud Ibu" Nyonya Cho memutar bola matanya malas. "Duduk"

"Hari ini pertandingan keduanya kan?" Tuan Cho buka suara, membuat semua menatapnya. "Kau boleh menontonnya. Kibum akan menemanimu"

"Huh?"

"Jadi kau akan dirumah sampai Kibum menjemputmu ke tempat pertandingan, mengerti?" Tuan Cho memberi solusi, nampak bisa menebak alasan utama Kyuhyun memaksa masuk sekolah meski anak itu masih tampak pucat.

"Tapi Ayah—"

"Kau tidak punya pilihan, seperti itu atau diam dirumah sampai kau benar-benar sembuh"

Tuan Cho menyela, tanpa menatap Kyuhyun, masih bersembunyi dibalik koran bisnis yang direntangkan didepannya. Sebenarnya Tuan Cho sudah tidak fokus membaca koran bisnis itu sejak kedatangan Kyuhyun dan seruan protes istrinya. Tapi kalau dia menurunkan korannya sekarang dan melihat mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh harap, Tuan Cho yakin dirinya tak akan bisa mengatakan tidak. Sedangkan dia tahu kondisi Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya membaik.

Kyuhyun merengut, namun tak membantah. Kyuhyun tahu kalau Ayahnya sudah bilang begitu maka tidak akan ada tawar menawar. Anak itu kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan roti bakar diatas piringnya.

"Hei! Kau mencabut infusmu sendiri?"

_**Uhuk**_

Kyuhyun melirik Kibum, "Diamlah" katanya dengan nada mengancam, meski mata anak itu melirik pada Ibunya yang sudah mendelik padanya. _Sial_. Ia akan kena ceramah jilid kedua kalau begini.

**.**

**.**

"Kibum!" Kibum membalikan badannya, menemukan Donghae yang tengah berlari kearahnya. "Mau menonton pertandingan sore ini bersamaku dan Hyuk?" tanyanya, meski pandangan temannya itu seperti tengah mencari seseorang.

Kibum mengernyit. Donghae dan Eunhyuk itu sama seperti dirinya yang tak paham dengan Basket. Untuk apa mereka menonton basket?

"Kyuhyun akan ikut bertanding? Aku tak melihatnya sejak pagi?" tanyanya kembali menatap Kibum.

"Dia hanya akan menonton" ada helaan nafas kasar dari mulut Kibum. "Anak itu terus merengek dan kau tahu kan bagaimana keras kepalanya anak itu?"

"Ya" Donghae tertawa kecil. "Dan kau tak bisa mengatakan tidak padanya" tambah Donghae sambil menepuk pundak Kibum. "Baiklah, kita bertemu disana saja" Donghae berpamitan, berjalan cepat mendekati Eunhyuk didepan gerbang sekolah. Keduanya melambaikan tangan pada Kibum yang masih mematung menatap kepergian keduanya.

"Kibum"

Kibum tersenyum kecil ketika suara seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya memanggil dari dalam mobil yang kacanya diturunkan sedikit. "_Kajja_!"

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terus merengut sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat pertandingan. Diabaikannya Kibum yang sejak tadi mengajaknya berbicara. Bahkan dia pura-pura tak mendengar ketika Dokter Park menyapanya. Ya. Dokter Park. Kyuhyun bahkan sampai melotot ketika mendapati Kibum datang bersama Dokter Park dan mengatakan bahwa Dokter Park akan ikut bersama mereka menonton pertandingan basket sore ini.

Baiklah, Dokter Park memang tidak memakai baju formal apalagi jas dokter kebanggaannya itu, namun tetap saja, Kyuhyun merasa dia akan diawasi selama menonton pertandingan nanti. Kyuhyun jadi merasa dia benar-benar jadi orang pesakitan.

"Kita sampai Kyuhyun-_ie_" ucapan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dengan mata mendelik. Lucu.

"Aku juga tahu" ketusnya. Tanpa menunggu, anak itu lekas membuka pintu mobil. Tersenyum lebar ketika melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya berjalan masuk kedalam lapangan indoor. Ia hafal wajah mereka tapi jangan tanya siapa nama mereka. Kyuhyun tak punya keahlian menghafalkan nama.

Kibum sendiri hanya mendengus kesal, membuat Dokter Park terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Dua saudara ini benar-benar lucu. Kibum yang pendiam dan dewasa diuji dengan sikap kekanakan dan seenaknya Kyuhyun.

"Dia harus tersenyum seperti itu, Dokter Park"

_Eh?_

Ketika Dokter Park menoleh, Kibum masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan. "Bisakah?" dan Dokter Park tergagap karenanya.

"Umur manusia itu tidak ada yang tahu Kibum" ada jeda, "Aku hanya seorang dokter yang melakukan pekerjaannya seperti yang kupelajari" membuat Kibum menoleh. "Kyuhyun itu kuat. Dan dia punya banyak kemauan. Dia tak akan menyerah" ada senyum menenangkan yang Kibum terima dari Dokter Park. "Dan kau hanya bertugas membuatnya tak menyerah. Selebihnya, kita serahkan semuanya pada Tuhan"

"Terimakasih Dokter Park"

Kibum tersenyum samar sebelum mendorong pintu mobil untuk keluar menemui Kyuhyun. ada sedikit perasaan menenangkan setelah mendengar ucapan Dokter Park. Benar. Kibum tahu Kyuhyun tak akan mudah menyerah karena Kyuhyun mengatakannya sendiri padanya bahwa masih banyak yang ingin dilakukan saudara kembarnya itu bersama dirinya. Kibum hanya perlu menjaga semangat Kyuhyun, dengan begitu adiknya yang menyebalkan itu akan tetap punya alasan untuk tak pergi dari sisinya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" todong Kyuhyun begitu Kibum berdiri disamping anak pucat itu.

"Tentu saja dirimu"

Kyuhyun berdecih sebal, "Terserah kalian saja lah" katanya sambil mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Kyuhyun!"

Senyum Kyuhyun melebar ketika melihat Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun melambaikan tangan padanya. Setelah berpamitan pada Kibum, anak itu segera mendekati ketiganya. Ada Siwon dan Pelatih juga disana.

"Kupikir kau harusnya masih berbaring di kamarmu, Kyu" Pelatih tertawa ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya kesal. pria berusia diawal 40 tahunan itu langsung berlalu setelah menerima telepon dari seseorang.

"Pelatih jadi suka sekali menggodaku" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau favoritnya tahu" Changmin merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. "Kudengar kau belum boleh melepas infusmu" bisiknya sambil menarik Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti Jonghyun, Minho dan Siwon. Ada pandangan khawatir yang Kyuhyun terima dari sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Berhenti bersikap seperti Kibum, Chwang!" kesalnya. "Kau tak lihat, keluargaku bahkan membiarkan Dokter Park mengikutiku kemari" katanya sambil memberi kode pada Changmin untuk menoleh kebelakang. Dan Changmin melihatnya, Kibum dan seorang pria yang ia tebak adalah Dokter Park. Keduanya berjalan mengikuti mereka dalam diam.

"Aku persis tahanan" decak Kyuhyun. Anak itu tak ikut masuk kedalam ruang ganti, malah membalikan badan pada Kibum dan Dokter Park. "Tunggu saja aku dikursi penonton. 10 menit lagi aku akan menyusul kesana" katanya dengan pandangan tak mau dibantah. Tipe Kyuhyun sekali. "Baiklah. Kalau lewat dari 10 menit, kalian boleh mencariku" katanya dengan malas.

Kibum dan Dokter saling pandang sebelum keduanya mengangguk dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi langsung berlalu dari sana. Kyuhyun mungkin ingin bicara dengan teman-temannya, pikir mereka.

"Kita harus menang, Changmin-_ah_"

Changmin yang masih memperhatikan punggung Kibum dan Dokter Park berlalu, tergagap. "Ya? menang? Tentu saja" kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Masuklah. Aku mau bicara pada Siwon" meski kesal sekaligus penasaran, namun Changmin tetap melangkah masuk kedalam ruang ganti, memanggil Siwon dan membiarkan keduanya berjalan menjauhi ruang ganti pemain. Entah untuk kemana.

"Kau ingat janjimu padaku kan, Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung ketika keduanya sudah berada jauh dari depan ruang ganti pemain.

Alis Siwon bertaut, nampak tengah mengingat apa yang sudah dia janjikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan tampil di final. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan puas dengan porsi bermainku"

Siwon tersenyum, ia ingat tentu saja. "Tentu. Jangan khawatir, aku pastikan menepati janjiku padamu" katanya mantap.

"Impianku bukan lagi mendapatkan titel 'pemain terbaik'. Impianku sekarang adalah membuat tim kita menjuarai liga ini" kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum kecil. "Senang mendengarmu bicara begitu" lanjut Kyuhyun kembali menatap Siwon. Anak itu menyentuh dadanya, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang normal. "Jangan sampai ada yang tahu" katanya sebelum pergi.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas ketika melihat Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook duduk bersama Kibum dan Dokter Park. Percayalah Kyuhyun bukan tak menyukai mereka, hanya saja bisakah dia menikmati pertandingan kali ini? Tanpa celotehan teman-teman ajaib Kibum? Tanpa perlu menjawab pertanyaan mereka tentang apapun yang tidak mereka tahu tentang basket? _Huh_. Mereka memang sama payahnya dengan Kibum, tak tahu apapun tentang basket dan menyusahkannya.

"Kyuhyun! disini!"

Kyuhyun ganti memutar bola matanya malas, suara teriakan Eunhyuk membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar bisik-bisik mereka ketika dia melewatinya untuk sampai ditempat duduknya.

_Bukahkah dia pemain favorit pelatih?_

_Kenapa Kyuhyun tak ikut bermain?_

_Kudengar dia berebut masuk tim inti dengan Shim Changmin. Dan dia dijadikan cadangan saat latihan waktu itu. mungkin karena itu dia memilih tak ikut memperkuat tim._

_Sayang sekali, padahal dia keren sekali waktu itu._

"Jangan dengarkan mereka" Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun, mendudukan adiknya itu kemudian menutupi telinga Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Kibum tahu Kyuhyun terluka, bukan karena ucapan itu tapi karena tak dapat bertanding.

"Aku tahu" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Kibum. "Terimakasih" katanya tulus. Anak itu meraih smartphone-nya kemudian memasang earphone ke telinganya. Sungguh, suara teriakan siswi-siswi yang duduk dibelakangnya ketika para pemian memasuki laparangan mungkin bisa membuatnya tak menyaksikan pertandingan karena kena serangan dadakan dan terpaksa ditarik Dokter Park dan Kibum ke rumah sakit. Dan Kyuhyun tak mau itu terjadi.

Dibawah sana, Changmin melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Minho, Jonghyun dan Siwon bahkan teman satu timnya juga melakukan hal yang sama –ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, ikut melambaikan tangannya. Kali ini, Kyuhyun ingin membagi impiannya pada teman satu tim-nya itu.

Tepukan dibahunya membuat Kibum menoleh pada Dokter Park, "Aku mau keluar sebentar. Ada telepon masuk" pamitnya sebelum berdiri dari kursinya. Pria itu tersenyum samar ketika Kyuhyun meliriknya tanpa minat. "Aku akan kembali" katanya sambil mengusak rambut cokelat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus melihat Changmin yang tengah melakukan pemanasan diteriaki beberapa siswi yang menonton, membuat Kibum yang duduk disampingnya hanya terkekeh. Kyuhyun tak tahu saja, saat pertandingan kemarin, dia juga mendapat teriakan seperti itu. Sayang saja Kyuhyun sering lupa sekitar kalau sudah memegang bola berwarna _orange_ itu.

"Biar aku saja" Kyuhyun mencegah Kibum yang berpamitan padanya dan hendak berlalu membeli snack permintaan teman-temannya –yang Kyuhyun pikir datang kemari hanya untuk memakan banyak snack karena Kyuhyun sudah melihat dua kantung ukuran sedang dibawah kaki Eunhyuk yang dia yakini isinya adalah makanan. Mungkin mereka pindah tempat pesta snack jadi disini dibanding disalah satu rumah mereka. Entahlah.

"Pertandingan juga belum mulai. Sekalian aku mencari udara segar" lanjut Kyuhyun sebelum berdiri dan mengambil uang dari tangan Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk, lagipula dia juga malas keluar. Apalagi dia bakal menjadi pusat perhatian. Kibum tak suka itu, apalagi ditempat yang 'bukan tempatnya'. Dan Kyuhyun juga membutuhkan udara segar. "Kalau dalam 15 menit kau tak kembali, aku akan mencarimu"

"Terserah" katanya kemudian berlalu. Ia lebih memilih mengabiakn ucapan Kibum, toh bagaimanapun dia membela diri, Kibum tetap akan menang. Jadi daripada dia menghabiskan tenaga dengan meladeni Kibum, Kyuhyun memilih segera berjalan keluar lapangan indoor.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kyuhyun-_ie_?"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar ketika mendapati sosok yang menyapanya. Namun kemudian hanya alisnya yang naik sebelah ketika menyadari pertanyaan sosok berambut blonde familiar yang sudah berada didepannya.

"Tck, begitu caramu menyapa _hyung_? Menyebalkan sekali"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, masih mencoba mengingat kapan dia pernah kenal dan punya hubungan dengan pemuda didepannya kini hingga pemuda itu bahkan memanggilnya dengan panggilan _banmal_. Namun seberapa keras Kyuhyun mencoba mengingatnya, ia tetap tak mengingat sosok pemuda didepannya kecuali saat pemuda berambut blonde ini mendapatkan titel yang menjadi tujuannya bermain basket. Pemain terbaik.

"Kris-_sshi_?"

"Wah aku tersinggung ka menyapaku begitu formal, Kyu" wajah tampan pemuda didepan Kyuhyun itu merana, namun sebuah senyum mengejek bertengger disana.

"Aku tak ingat kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Maaf" lanjutnya.

Kris –pemuda dengan rambut blonde itu, terekeh seolah mengejek dengan jawaban yang Kyuhyun berikan. Hanya sekian detik sebelum Kris kembali memasang wajah datar. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar melupakan semuanya. Termasuk kejadian yang merenggut nyawa adikku"

_Huh?_

"Aku—"

"Akan kuberitahu satu hal Kyu" potong Kris. "Kalau adikku tak bisa bermain basket selamanya, maka kau juga tak bisa. Dan aku sendiri yang akan memastikannya" lanjutnya dengan pandangan menajam.

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kris terkekeh, "Aku tak tahu kau jadi sebodoh ini" katanya mengejek. Kyuhyun diam saja, meski sebenarnya dia ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan Kris. Dia perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya Kris maksud. "Kau tak bertanya mengapa orangtuamu membawamu kembali ke Korea?" Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Karena saat itu kau baru saja menghancurkan mimpi adikku, sahabatmu, Luhan"

_Luhan?_

_Luhan?_

_**Nyut**_

Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri ketika sebuah nama disebutkan Kris. Nama yang begitu familiar ditelinganya, seolah dia sudah sering sekali mendengar nama itu. dan kemudian bayangan remaja tanggung yang tengah bermain basket bersama berputar dikepalanya. Keduanya tertawa bersama, kemudian saling berkejaran sampai salah satu dari anak tanggung itu terjatuh sambil memegangi dadanya. Saat itu hujan, Kyuhyun baru menyadari dialah remaja tanggung yang satunya, yang tengah kebingungan melihat pemuda seusianya itu merintih kesakitan, dan tangisnya pecah ketika seseorang dengan rambut blonde mendatangi keduanya dengan wajah kaget. Payung yang dibawanya terjatuh begitu saja.

"_Kyuhyun-ie?!"_

Suara itu familiar sekarang.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sosok pemuda dengan rambut blonde yang kini memperhatikannya dengan raut sama seperti milik Kibum, datar. Dan bibirnya menggumamkan nama itu.

"Yifan-_ge_?"

Kris tersentak, namun kemudian pemuda itu memasang senyum miring. "Ingat aku?"

***TBC***

**Kyaa akhirnya malah update fanfic ini ^-^**

**Maaf buat yang udah nunggu fanfic My Brother, aku baru dapet beberapa lembar aja, belum aku baca ulang juga. Dan kemaren banget aku dapet ide ngelanjutin fanfic OUR, jadi daripada nunggu-nunggu fanfic My Brother, akhirnya aku putusin buat ngepost fanfic ini.**

**Yang kecewa karena akhirnya jadi lupa sama chapter sebelum-sebelumnya, maaf yaa. Silahkan baca lagi chapter sebelumnya, atau kalo ngga ya baca yang ini aja langsung, ntar mungkin inget sama chapter sebelumnya. Hehe**

**Oya, selamat tanggal 2 desember ^^**

**Aku gak ikut komen aksi damai 2 desember di Jakarta sana. Tanggal 2 desember yang aku maksud ini ya karena malem ini MAMA 2016 diselenggarakan *sorak sorak* hayoo siapa yang udah nyiapin kuota buat streaming? *angkat tangan***

**Karena biasku itu artis SMTOWN, jadi aku pasti ngedukung artis SMTOWN di acara penghargaan kaya gini. Kalian udah ikut vote juga kan? Dihasil vote sih EXO, Red Velvet, Taeyeon, Taemin sama NCT masih nomer 1 tuh *dari awal dibuka vote juga nomor 1*. Tapi gak tau deh, liat aja ntar hasilnya. Doain aja artis SMTOWN ngeborong penghargaan malam ini *meski aku ragu RV bakal dapet apa kagak, so far mereka harusnya dapet sih menurutku***

**Hmm, udah pada tau Kyuhyun bakal wamil pertengahan tahun 2017? Dia bakal ngerilis album/single jepang terus dilanjutin solo tour sebelum wamil nanti. Kyu bilang kita para fans-nya ini selama dia wamil nanti harus belajar mencintai member lainnya 3 bulan tiap member dan waktu Kyuhyun balik nanti, kita balik mencintai Kyuhyun *so sweet ga sih kyu ini?* terus bentar lagi kita bakal nyambut Shindong sama Sungmin pulang wamil, pertengahan tahun Donghae sama Eunhyuk juga pulang wamil. Kita fandom hebatkan? Tiap kita ngirim member wamil, member lain pasti pulang, so Super Junior masih tetap eksis meski gak ngeluarin album. *duh jadi curhat gini***

**Oya, aku udah post chapter 1 fanfic Missin' U di akun wattpadku (namanya sama kaya aku ffn kok). Jadi silahkan berkunjung kesana dan jangan lupa vote sama komentarnya disana ^-^ *meski belum aku kasih cover***

**Last, see you di chapter-chapter fanfic-fanfic yang lainnya.**

**Love yaa~~**


	10. A Million Pieces

**OUR**

**(A Million Pieces)**

Kibum melirik arloji ditangan kirinya. Sudah lima belas menit dan Kyuhyun tak kunjung kembali. Dia menepuk pundak Donghae, meminta ijin keluar gedung untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Donghae mengangguk meski matanya masih menatap ke lapangan basket. Pertandingan akan segera dimulai, bahkan Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun sampai Siwon sudah masuk ke lapangan sambil menebar senyum ke deretan bangku penonton yang sejak tadi meneriaki nama mereka.

Kibum mengangguk kecil ketika pandangannya menemukan Changmin tengah menatapnya, menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang tak dia jumpai disamping Kibum. Menepuk pundak Donghae sekali lagi sebelum mendapat anggukan dari Changmin, Kibum segera berdiri, keluar gedung dengan mata mencari sosok Kyuhyun.

Dan Kibum menemukannya tepat ketika dia memasuki lorong menuju luar gedung, Kyuhyun dengan keadaan yang membuat kerja jantungnya semakin cepat. Kibum mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat sosok tinggi dengan rambut blonde yang familiar dimatanya ada disana, didepan Kyuhyun-nya, menatap adiknya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, tak melakukan apapun meski melihat Kyuhyun sedikit merundukan tubuhnya dengan tangan memegang dadanya. Dia, Yifan. Kris.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_?!"

"_Long time no see, Jifan-ie_" Kibum melihat Kris melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum kecil. Nafas Kibum terengah ketika Kris menyebut nama mandarinnya. Jifan. Nama itu sudah dia kubur dalam-dalam ketika dia memutuskan kembali ke Korea.

"Sepertinya _uri _Guixian melupakan terlalu banyak" Kibum menatap tajam begitu Kris mengatakan kalimatnya. Itu bukan bentuk keprihatinan, tapi sebuah ancaman dan Kibum bukan anak bodoh yang tak tahu kalau dia tengah diancam sekarang.

Kibum tak menyahut namun beralih menatap Kyuhyun, "_Gwenchana, _Kyu?"

Kibum rasa dia bodoh seketika. Dia melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan tapi dia menanyakannya lagi. Tapi kehadiran Kris didepan mereka, didepan Kyuhyun terutama entah mengapa membuat kakinya lemas seketika, otak cerdasnya mendadak buntu. Kejadian masa lalu itu bahkan kini mulai berputar dikepalanya, seperti rol film yang sengaja diputar hanya karena melihat sosok berambut blonde itu.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Kibum yang hendak memegangi tangannya, dia ingat hari itu, ketika sosok seusia dirinya merintih kesakitan memegangi dadanya, sampai sosok itu hilang kesadarannya dengan seulas senyum yang sekarang entah mengapa membuatnya takut.

**.**

**,**

Kibum meremas tangannya dengan perasaan kacau. Kyuhyun pingsan setelah menanyakan siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan entah refleks atau apa, Kris-lah yang menggendong Kyuhyun sambil berlari mencari taksi, meninggalkan Kibum yang akhirnya mengikuti keduanya dengan kaki gemetar.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, duduk dengan gelisah sambil berkali-kali melihat kearah ruang UGD dimana Kyuhyun masuk setengah jam lalu. Kris entah kemana. Pemuda berambut blonde itu tak lagi dia temui ketika Kyuhyun akhirnya didorong masuk ke ruang UGD.

"Kibum?!"

Pemuda itu refleks berdiri, menatap Ayah Ibunya yang datang dengan nafas memburu. Dan dia tak bisa menahan air mata yang berdesakan keluar dari matanya begitu Ibu langsung memeluknya sambil terisak.

"Kyuhyun, Bu" isaknya mulai terdengar.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa" tepukan dipunggung dengan suara terisak Ibunya membuat Kibum makin terisak. Ia takut sekali. "Kyuhyun anak yang kuat. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Tidak. Dia pasti baik-baik saja" sebuah keharusan dari keputusasaan yang Kibum dengar dari ucapan 'penenang' dari Ibunya. Entahlah. Tapi melihat kondisi Kyuhyun dan betapa wajah Dokter Park terlihat tegang ketika dia dan Kris mendorong bangsal Kyuhyun, membuat Kibum tahu adiknya tidak baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

"_Kyu!"_

_Sosok bocah sama pucatnya dengan Kyuhyun berlari mendekat –awalnya, karena setelah sadar nafasnya mulai tersenggal, dia memelankan larinya, memilih berjalan. Toh Kyuhyun tak akan berlari melihatnya. Dia kan bukan hantu atau monster._

"_Sudah lama?"_

"_Menurutmu?" Kyuhyun itu bocah yang suka sekali menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lagi. Dan bocah pucat didepannya sudah mengenalnya begitu baik, jadi dia hanya tertawa garing sebelum bergumam 'mianhae'. "Kenapa?" Kyuhyun sedang meminta alasan yang masuk akal, yang bisa dia jadikan alasan memaafkan keterlambatan bocah seusia didepannya._

"_Yifan ge merecokiku seperti biasa" dengusan keluar dari mulut bocah itu._

"_Yifan ge mirip sekali dengan Kibum. Dia juga suka merecokiku" adu Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, hari ini kau kumaafkan Luhan" tepukan dipundak bocah itu –Luhan, disambut kekehan._

"_Tapi Yifan ge keren sekali" Kyuhyun berdiri dengan semangat. "Dia bisa memasukan bola dari titik 3 point" katanya sambil mempraktekan shoot seperti yang dia lihat saat menonton Yifan bermain basket tempo hari. "Kibum tidak suka basket. Dia lebih suka bergaul dengan buku-buku yang tebalnya ratusan halaman" dengus Kyuhyun ketika ingat dia pernah merengek pada Kibum untuk menemaninya bermain basket, sempat menolak tapi akhirnya luluh juga. Namun Kyuhyun harus menghela nafas ratusan kali selama mereka bermain karena Kibum bahkan tak tahu peraturan bermain basket. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah, membuang bola sejauh mungkin sambil menatap Kibum kesal. Kibum sih santai saja, dia kan sejak awal sudah bilang pada saudara kembarnya itu kalau dia tidak suka bermain basket, tapi dasar Kyuhyun itu menyebalkan, dan sialnya dia tak bisa menolak permintaan bocah yang bahkan hanya berbeda beberapa menit darinya._

"_Tapi Kibum ge kan pintar" Luhan iri karena Kibum pintar, Kyuhyun juga pintar. Dia bahkan rela memanggil Kibum dengan suffix 'ge' meski umur mereka sama hanya gara-gara Kibum kakak kelasnya. Saat Kyuhyun protes, Luhan hanya bilang karena dia mengagumi Kibum._

"_Aku juga pintar" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Dia kan juga selalu ranking satu._

"_Jadi kau mau seperti Kibum ge?"_

"_Aku tidak suka baca buku setebal ratusan halaman" elak Kyuhyun. Semua hal tentang hobi Kibum banyak yang tak cocok dengan Kyuhyun. Salah satunya hobi Kibum yang suka membaca itu. Kyuhyun lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain game atau bermain basket._

"_Kau ingin seperti Yifan ge?"_

_Luhan mengangguk antusias. "Yifan ge pintar bermain basket. Aku mau jadi pemain basket hebat suatu hari nanti" mata Luhan saat membicarakan basket sama dengan mata Kyuhyun, penuh ketertarikan._

"_Tapi Yifan ge kan tidak mau mengajari kita" padahal Yifan itu baik sekali meski wajahnya sama datarnya dengan Kibum. Yifan selalu mengabulkan keinginan Luhan seperti Kibum yang selalu mengabulkan keinginan Kyuhyun. Tapi soal basket, entah mengapa Yifan tak pernah mengabulkannya, bahkan meski Luhan mendiamkannya beberapa hari. Yifan punya sifat teguh pendirian sama seperti Kibum._

"_Kyuhyun-ie, kau mau membantuku membujuk Yifan ge kalau aku bisa menang melawanmu hari ini?"_

_Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu jika kau berhasil menang satu lawan satu denganku" Kyuhyun belum pernah mencoba membujuk Yifan. Tapi dia akan berusaha, lagipula dia cukup dekat dengan Yifan._

"_Serius?"_

"_Aku tak menjanjikan hasilnya baik. Tapi akan kuusahakan"_

_Luhan tersenyum sumringah. Dia suka bagaimana Kyuhyun mengerti dirinya dengan baik. Dia suka bagaimana Kyuhyun menyukai basket seperti dirinya. Dia suka bagaimana Kyuhyun membuat semangatnya selalu membara._

"_Kalau aku kalah, kubantu kau menghindari les selama seminggu" janji Luhan. Kyuhyun itu bukan anak penurut, dan dia tak suka ikut les seperti Kibum. Sudah Kyuhyun bilang kalau banyak hal tentang hobi Kibum yang tak cocok dengannya kan? Les juga salah satunya._

_Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. "Call"_

_Jabatan tangan kedua bocah itu mengawali permainan basket sore itu dibawah langit yang mendung._

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan keadaan lemas dan dengan menggunakan masker oksigen. Dia juga menemukan tiang infus disamping bangsalnya, beserta elektrokardiograf yang memantau detak jantungnya. Tak ada siapapun diruangan bernuansa putih yang Kyuhyun yakin sebuah ruang UGD. Mungkin dokter tak mengijinkan keluarganya masuk. Entahlah.

Tepat ketika Kyuhyun mencoba membuka masker oksigennya, seseorang membuka pintu. Kyuhyun melihat Kibum masuk dengan mengenakan pakaian steril berwarna hijau khas rumah sakit. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Kibum tersenyum lebar padanya. Sangat lebar, sampai Kyuhyun tak yakin kalau didepannya kini adalah Kibum –saudara kembarnya yang super datar itu.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Kibum. Pemuda itu memencet tombol untuk memanggil dokter. "Tidurmu lama sekali" sindirnya.

Kyuhyun tak menyahut, namun memberi kode pada Kibum untuk membukakan masker oksigennya. Kibum menggeleng, membuahkan dengusan kesal dari Kyuhyun. Tak tahukah Kibum kalau rasanya tak nyaman?

"Kita tunggu Dokter Park" digenggamnya tangan Kyuhyun yang terbebas dari jarum infus. "Ibu dan Ayah baru saja pulang, aku menyuruh mereka istirahat. Mereka akan kembali besok pagi" jelasnya pada Kyuhyun.

Tak lama Dokter Park datang. Tersenyum ketika sepasang manik cokelat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan lemah. Pria itu segera mendekat bersama seorang suster yang familiar dimata Kyuhyun. Ngomong-ngomong suster itu yang belakangan sering menemani Dokter Park memeriksanya. Kyuhyun tak tahu namanya. Hanya familiar saja pada wajahnya. Lagipula dia juga tak punya kewajiban menghafal nama suster kan.

"Kau mau aku membukanya?" Dokter Park tersenyum setelah memeriksa. Keadaan Kyuhyun mulai stabil.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Dok?" Kibum menyela. Dia takut sekali tadi. Hampir saja dia kehilangan Kyuhyun untuk selamanya.

Dokter Park mengangguk sambil tersenyum, berusaha tak mengusak kepala Kibum karena gemas melihat reaksi pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

"Aku kenapa?"

Suara Kyuhyun hampir tak terdengar, kalah dengan suara elektrokardiograf yang menunjukan detak jantungan yang masih lemah. Namun karena sejak tadi Kibum memperhatikannya, Kibum jadi menengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kau pingsan, dan hampir membuatku mati berdiri" katanya ketus. "Sudah kubilang kan, kalau tidak mau bilang setidaknya beradalah ditempat yang bisa kulihat" lanjutnya dengan suara memelan.

"Lalu aku kenapa?" ulang Kyuhyun. Ingin jawaban lain, karena maksud pertanyaannya pun bukan tentang kondisinya sekarang.

Kibum berdehem, "Jangan membicarakannya sekarang, hn?" namun Kyuhyun tetaplah bocah keras kepala yang tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng dengan mata berkaca, mencari simpati Kibum dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Kau _shock_, lalu bangun dengan kehilangan sebagian memorimu" jelas Kibum. "Dokter bilang itu amnesia sementara karena tekanan psikis" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa menutupinya? Bagaimanapun aku berhak tahu" Kyuhyun bertanya setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama. Mata Kyuhyun memerah, menahan kekesalannya.

"Kau pikir aku tega memberitahumu kalau sahabatmu meninggal dan keluarganya menyalahkanmu?" Kibum selalu tak habis pikir kekeras kepalaan Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya kesal. "Kita sama-sama tak tahu kalau Luhan punya penyakit jantung. Kita hanya tahu kalau Yifan melarangnya bermain basket" suara Kibum kembali memelan. Ia ingat, adiknya ini juga punya penyakit jantung.

Pandangan Kyuhyun menerawang, harusnya Kyuhyun tahu pasti ada alasan kenapa Yifan melarang Luhan bermain basket. Harusnya Kyuhyun tahu, Yifan yang begitu menyayangi Luhan tak akan begitu keras kepala menolak mengajari Luhan bermain basket kalau tak ada alasan. Tapi dulu dia kan hanya bocah biasa yang berpikir terlalu polos.

"Dan aku tak mau hal seperti Luhan terjadi padamu, Kyu" Kibum sudah menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lagi. "Aku tahu kami egois dengan membawamu kembali ke Korea tanpa menyelesaikan masalah disana. Tapi aku tak bisa kehilangamu. Aku tak bisa membuatmu hidup dengan perasaan bersalah yang bahkan aku tahu bukan kau penyebab Luhan meninggal"

"_Ani_. Aku membuatnya meninggal, _hyung_"

Kibum menggeleng, "Aku disana Kyu. Kau tahu aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu sejak dulu kan? Aku disana, mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian dan menyaksikan semuanya" helaan nafas terdengar. Pandangan Kibum menerawang, seolah menembus waktu kembali ke masa lalu. "Jika bertanya siapa yang bersalah, mungkin jawabannya itu aku. Aku ada disana tapi tak mendekat. Aku ada disana tapi tak membantu Yifan membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Aku ada disana dan hanya memandangi ketika Yifan membentak dan mendorongmu menjauh. Aku disana dan tak membelamu ketika Yifan menuduhmu. Aku, akulah yang harusnya disalahkan"

Kibum tak pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun jauh dari pandangannya sejak dulu. Dia selalu mengikuti Kyuhyun kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi untuk mengawasi adiknya yang ceroboh dan mudah sakit. Kibum tak mengganggu atau bergabung dengan Kyuhyun –kecuali jika Kyuhyun merengek padanya, tapi dia selalu disana, mengawasi Kyuhyun dalam diam.

"_Mianhae_" Kyuhyun balas menggenggam tangan Kibum yang mendingin. Mungkin selama ini Kibum-lah yang menderita. Dia tahu tapi tak bisa mengatakannya, dia menjaga tapi selalu Kyuhyun abaikan dan mendapat protes.

"Tapi, mari bertemu Yifan _ge_" dan kedua manik berbeda warna itu bertatapan. "Bagaimanapun aku harus meminta maaf. Saat itu kita pergi tanpa pamit padanya kan?" dan Kibum selalu terpesona dengan cara berpikir Kyuhyun yang terlalu sederhana.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

_Aku belajar satu hal hari ini, serapih apapun kita menutupinya. Hal yang seharusnya diketahui, akan tetap diketahui. –__**Kibum**_

_Aku mengenangmu dari jutaan memori yang berputar seperti rol film dikepalaku. Teman, maaf karena baru mengingatmu sekarang. –__**Kyuhyun **_

**.**

**.**

**Halo semuanya, long time no see yaa hehe**

**Aku balik nih bawa ff our. Aku usahain minggu depan missin' u update ^^**

**Makasih banyak buat yang nyempetin review di semua fanfic-ku, dan maaf gak bisa aku sebutin satu-satu disini. Tapi aku baca semua komen kalian kok**

**Semoga chapter ini gak ngebosenin.**

**Terakhir aku tunggu review-nya yaa ^^**

**Annyeong *bow***


	11. Way Back

**OUR**

**(Way Back)**

Kibum mendesah frustasi ketika mendapati Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho sudah berada dipintu kelasnya. Bahkan dia bisa melihat ada Siwon juga disana. Ini sudah seminggu sejak hari pertandingan dan Kyuhyun masih harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Ibunya tak goyah meski Kyuhyun menunjukan _puppy eyes_-nya meminta pulang. Ini juga sudah seminggu dia menghindari ketiga sahabat ajaib Kyuhyun –Kyuhyun tak ingin mereka khawatir, dan Kibum masih juga tak bisa menemui Yifan.

Kibum bersyukur Ibu dan Ayahnya datang saat Kyuhyun memaksanya memohon pada Dokter Park untuk diijinkan pulang, atau kalau tidak, Kyuhyun memohon padanya untuk kabur beberapa jam. Kibum sendiri memilih keluar ruangan setelah orangtuanya datang. Tak ingin diintrogasi orangtuanya atau melihat tatapan mata bak anak anjing milik Kyuhyun.

Ia pergi menemui Yifan sehari setelah Kyuhyun sadar, setelah pulang sekolah sambil menghindari ketiga sahabat Kyuhyun –termasuk menghindari pertanyaan dari Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Tapi semua teman Yifan mengatakan Yifan tak masuk sejak sehari sebelumnya. Tak ada yang tahu kemana, karena Yifan termasuk anak yang anti sosial, dan tak ada yang mengenal baik Yifan disana, seolah Yifan bersekolah disana tanpa seorangpun teman.

"Aku akan membantumu kabur dari mereka" bisik Donghae. Kibum menoleh, menemukan bukan hanya Donghae yang tengah menatapnya, namun Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa syaratnya?" Kibum selalu tahu arti tatapan teman-temannya. Kali ini tatapan mereka terlihat mau memberikan solusi tapi dengan syarat atau imbalan yang mereka inginkan.

"Beritahu kami apa yang mereka inginkan" itu jawaban Eunhyuk. "Aku tahu ada yang kau rahasiakan. Aku diam bukan karena tidak tahu, Kibum" katanya ketika Kibum menatapnya.

"Aku tak memberitahu mereka" Donghae menggeleng keras ketika Kibum menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tak percaya pada kami?" Ryeowook protes. Dia dan Eunhyuk memang tak sedekat Donghae dengan Kibum, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Kyuhyun tak percaya kalian" jawab Kibum. Dia membereskan buku pelajarannya. "Aku menunggu di rooftop" katanya disambut senyum kemenangan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

**.**

**.**

"Sedang apa disini?" Eunhyuk bersandar pada daun pintu setelah Guru Bahasa Korea mereka meninggalkan kelas dengan memberikan tugas mengarang.

"Kibum _sunbae _ada?"

"Sudah pulang. Ijin tadi" itu jawaban dari Ryeowook. "Kenapa mencari Kibum?" tanyanya.

Alis Changmin bertaut, sedangkan matanya menatap ketiga senior mereka dengan pandangan menyelidik. Namun dia berdecih ketika mendapati tatapan polos ketiga seniornya.

"Mau menanyakan kabar Kyuhyun" Minho menjawab, matanya masih celingukan mencari sosok Kibum didalam kelas. "Dia tidak mengangkat telepon dari kami. Kami berkunjungpun tak diijinkan masuk"

Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Nanti kutanyakan Kibum" katanya. "Ada pesan lagi?" tawarnya. Kasihan juga melihat wajah-wajah yang biasanya ceria itu muram.

"Hanya mengangkat telepon kami sudah cukup" itu jawaban Changmin. Ketiga anak itu langsung berlalu setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Donghae.

**.**

**.**

Donghae, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk membuka pintu menuju rooftop dan menemukan Kibum yang tengah meneguk minumannya dalam diam, memandang lurus kedepan. Ketiganya bertatapan sebelum mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk menepuk pundak si sulung Cho.

"Kondisinya membaik" katanya memulai, tanpa menoleh pada Donghae yang berdiri disamping kanannya dan Eunyuk serta Ryeowook berdiri disamping kirinya. "Tapi kami hampir kehilangannya kalau saja tak ada Yifan disana" Dokter Park bilang, mereka beruntung bahwa Kyuhyun dibawa cepat ke Rumah Sakit, kalau tidak mereka akan kehilangan Kyuhyun untuk selamanya. Saat itu kaki Kibum serasa seperti jeli, dia langsung terjatuh sambil menangis.

"Kyuhyun menderita kelainan jantung" Kibum menghela nafas panjang setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa?!" itu suara Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Keduanya sama-sama menoleh pada Kibum, berharap teman mereka yang kelewat datar dan tak punya selera humor itu mendadak tengah mengerjai mereka. Namun keduanya hanya mendapati Kibum tetap menatap lurus kedepan. Bahkan Donghae juga menatap lurus kedepan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, dia selalu" Eunhyuk kehilangan kata.

"Bersemangat, ceria dan bersikap anarkis" Kibum melanjutkan. Ada senyum diakhir kalimat Kibum, Eunhyuk melihatnya. "Kalian dibohongi, dan sialnya aku juga" lanjutnya.

Ryeowook tak berani bertanya, tak berani membuka kekecewaan yang Kibum dapat dari ketidaktahuannya akan kesehatan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook ingat, dia ada disana saat Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri. Dia yang memanggil Kibum dan menemani sahabatnya itu ke ruang kesehatan untuk melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun yang pingsan itu bahkan harus menggunakan masker oksigen. Ryeowook ada disana saat Kibum menatap menyelidik kehadiran orangtuanya disana. Dia ada disana dan tak menyadari kejanggalan itu.

"Karena kalian sudah tahu, tolong bantu aku menjaganya"

Eunhyuk tak pernah melihat bahkan mendengar seorang Cho Kibum meminta pertolongan padanya. Kibum itu selalu bisa berdiri sendiri, selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, tanpa melibatkan orang lain. Kibum benci melibatkan orang lain. Dan kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Kibum melibatkan mereka. Demi Kyuhyun.

Ah benar. Eunhyuk mulai paham alasan utama Kibum menolak beasiswa itu. Kibum tak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tak akan bisa. Walaupun Kyuhyun memiliki riwayat kesehatan baik pun, Kibum akan menolaknya. Eunhyuk melihatnya, rasa sayang Kibum pada Kyuhyun begitu besar. Kyuhyun-lah yang bisa membuat sesuatu yang tak biasa pada Kibum ada pada Kibum. Hanya demi Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja kami akan menjaganya, Kibum" Donghae merangkul Kibum, menatap pada sepasang mata Kibum sambil memberikan keyakinan akan ucapannya.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mengangguk mengiyakan. Toh Kyuhyun juga sudah seperti adik mereka. Adik nakal yang sering bertingkah sok dewasa.

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana kabarnya?" mereka tadi berjanji bertanya pada Kibum soal kabar Kyuhyun pada ketiga sahabat Kyuhyun.

"Ibu masih menahannya di rumah sakit" Kibum meneguk kembali minuman ditangannya. "Kyuhyun tak suka kondisinya diketahui banyak orang. Itulah kenapa dia mengabaikan telepon ketiga sahabatnya"

Ryeowook mengangguk paham. Mengenal dua saudara itu membuatnya paham karakter keduanya dengan baik. Keduanya sama-sama tak suka terlihat lemah didepan orang lain.

"Boleh kami menjenguknya?"

Kibum menoleh pada Donghae sambil menggeleng. "Dia akan mendiamkanku berhari-hari jika kalian datang" ada tawa kecil disana.

Donghae mendengus namun tak berucap lagi. Dia juga tak mau membuat hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun yang mulai berjalan dengan baik kembali rusak gara-gara memaksa menjenguk bocah itu.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mendengus tak suka ketika lagi-lagi nama yang muncul dilayar smartphone-nya adalah nama Changmin. Ini sudah panggilan ke lima dari pemuda tiang itu. Selain itu ada juga panggilan dari Minho dan Jonghyun yang jumlahnya bahkan membuat Kyuhyun ingin melenyapkan smartphone-nya saja –kalau tidak ingat bagaimana dia bersusah payah mendapatkan smartphone itu dari Ayahnya. Ingatkan Kyuhyun menonaktifkan ponselnya setelah ini.

Kyuhyun masih memegang buku pelajaran dengan matanya yang menatap sengit layar ponselnya, ketika pintu ruang inapnya dibuka. Ia sudah hendak merengek meminta pulang –jika itu Ayah, Ibu, atau Kibum, ketika yang dilihatnya adalah kapten tim basket sekolahnya. Choi Siwon, berdiri dengan pandangan tertuju padanya.

"Choi Siwon?"

Siwon bersyukur dia berinisiatif mengikuti Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun ke kelas Kibum sebelum melihat Kibum keluar dari pintu belakang. Dia diam-diam mengikuti Kibum dan ketika Kibum hendak berjalan ke arah tangga menuju atap sekolah dia segera mencegatnya. Siwon sebenarnya sudah lama ingin bertanya, namun Kibum sulit sekali ditemui. Dan akhirnya –setelah sedikit memaksa Kibum, ia diberitahu berita buruk mengenai Kyuhyun. Anak itu kena serangan dihari pertandingan mereka.

"Kibum memberitahumu?"

"Menurutmu?" Siwon mendekat, meletakan sekeranjang buah-buahan yang dia beli diatas nakas, sedikit menggeser nampan berisi mangkuk bekas makan Kyuhyun disana. Kemudian tanpa dipersilahkan, menarik kursi mendekati bangsal Kyuhyun.

"Menyebalkan" itu untuk Kibum, Siwon tahu. Jadi pemuda itu tak berkomentar.

"Bagaimana pertandingannya?"

"Kita bermain dengan baik" Siwon melirik smartphone Kyuhyun yang tergeletak saat ringtone panggilan masuk terdengar. Nama Changmin muncul dilayar.

Kyuhyun menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya dengan kasar. Kesal karena lagi-lagi Changmin menghubunginya. Setelah ringtone berhenti, Kyuhyun buru-buru menonaktifkan smartphone-nya. "Dasar menyebalkan"

Siwon tersenyum kecil. Paham sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak sungguh mencap Changmin menyebalkan karena menghubunginya. Siwon bahkan mendengar nada putus asa pada kalimat Kyuhyun itu. Namun lagi-lagi dia tak berkomentar, takut membuat mood Kyuhyun memburuk.

"Kapan kita bertanding lagi?"

Sebenarnya tadi Kibum sempat mewanti-wanti Siwon untuk tidak membicarakan basket dahulu. Namun Siwon tahu, pembicaraan yang melibatkan dia dengan Kyuhyun hanya tentang basket. Jadi dia sempat bimbang saat sampai ke depan pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Seperti ucapanku waktu itu, serahkan dulu semuanya pada kami"

Hening.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil tak lama setelahnya. "Aku tahu" katanya. "Orang yang menderita penyakit jantung sepertiku tak seharusnya bermain basket lagi" ada helaan nafas panjang. "Tapi basket adalah satu-satunya olahraga yang kusukai, kugeluti sejak aku masih kecil. Aku tak bisa menyerah padanya" Kyuhyun bukan anak bodoh yang tak tahu kalau sekarusnya dia sudah tak boleh melakukan kegiatan berat. Tapi seperti yang dia katakan, dia tak bisa menyerah pada basket.

"Kau tau? Aku punya obsesi menjadi pemain terbaik di kompetisi ini" Siwon menaikan sebelah alisnya, sedikit terluka dengan ambisi Kyuhyun untuk dirinya sendiri. "Tapi seiiring berjalannya waktu, kupikir itu bukan apa-apa lagi. Aku suka bermain dengan tim. Aku tak perlu titel itu. Sekarang impianku bukan lagi mendapatkan titel itu. Aku hanya ingin tim kita mendapatkan posisi tertinggi dikompetisi ini"

Hening lagi.

"Manusia memang dewasa seiring berjalannya waktu" Kyuhyun tahu itu sindiran, namun tetap saja terkekeh. Siwon tak sekaku yang dipikirannya ternyata. "Sehatlah. Dan kami akan menunggumu di final. Aku berjanji. _Ani_. Kami berjanji padamu"

"Terimakasih"

**.**

**.**

Kibum menemukannya, Yifan, yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah apartemen mewah dikawasan Apgujeong. Ingatkan Kibum untuk mentraktir sahabat hacker-nya –Shin Wonho, yang berhasil mencuri alamat Yifan dari data sekolah Yifan –meskipun dia harus mengancam sahabatnya itu.

Sementara Yifan hampir lupa bernafas ketika mendapati wajah datar Kibum tak jauh dari pintu apartemennya. Ia hampir kembali masuk kedalam apartemennya ketika pemikiran yang belakangan ini mengganggunya kembali datang. Kenapa tak mencoba menyelesaikan masalahnya? Kenapa tak mencoba mendengar dari sudut pandang mereka?

Dan dari mengikuti pemikiran itulah mereka berakhir di sebuah cafe yang terletak berseberangan dengan gedung apartemen Yifan. Cafe yang menunya adalah favorit Kyuhyun. Hot chocolate.

"Ada apa?"

Kibum tak langsung menjawab, dia hanya menatap lekat Yifan. "Terimakasih"

Alis Yifan naik sebelah, "Terimakasih?" celanya. Sangsi dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kibum.

"Karena telah menyelamatkan Kyuhyun"

Yifan sempat kaget namun segera memutar bola matanya. Itu refleks. Dia bahkan masih tak percaya bagaimana refleknya langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Yifan hanya merasa deja vu.

"Wah aku terharu kau sampai mencari tahu alamatku untuk mengucapkan 'terimakasih' secara langsung" Kibum bukan tak tahu ada nada sinis pada ucapan Yifan, bahkan kata 'terimakasih' diucapkan dengan nada penuh penekanan. "Lalu apalagi?"

"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu" Kibum melihatnya, perubahan pada raut wajah Yifan. "Bisakah aku meminta waktumu?" Kibum rasa Kyuhyun benar, dia tak boleh terus menghindar. Dia juga harus menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilang adik" Yifan menatap tajam Kibum. "Tapi itu pasti menyakitkan. Aku, berulangkali hampir kehilangannya tanpa kuketahui. Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

Kibum tersenyum kecil, sinis. "Kau lebih beruntung karena bisa menjaganya karena mengetahui apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dia lakukan. Tapi aku tidak" Kibum menunduk, menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Kesal dan marah juga sedih bercampur. "Dia berhasil menutupinya. Kalau dia tidak pingsan disekolah, mungkin sampai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah tahu, kalau kondisinya juga sama seperti Luhan"

"Aku mungkin egois" Kibum kembali mendongak, menatap Yifan tepat pada sepasang matanya. "Tapi aku tak mau merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Aku tak mau kehilangan dia" ada nada kesungguhan yang Yifan dengar disana.

Yifan terkekeh –terdengar sangat dipaksakan ditelinga Kibum, "Aku mengatakan ini pada Kyuhyun sebelum dia terkena serangan. 'Kalau adikku tak bisa bermain basket selamanya, maka kau juga tak bisa. Dan aku sendiri yang akan memastikannya'. Kupastikan aku akan melakukannya, Kibum" nadanya tenang.

Kibum termenung, dia telah mengores diatas luka yang belum kering. Sepertinya.

"Pembicaraan ini selesai" Yifan berdiri, hendak melangkah ketika suara Kibum menghentikannya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang kau lihat bukan yang sebenarnya?" Kibum mendongak, Yifan tidak membalikan badan namun nampak menantikan kelanjutan ucapannya. Jadi Kibum juga berdiri setelah menaruh uang disamping hot chocolate yang bahkan tidak disentuh keduanya. Melangkah mensejajari Yifan. "Aku saksi mata kejadian itu, Yifan _ge_" kemudian melangkah keluar cafe.

Kibum rasa dia harus menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia tak seharusnya menggores luka pada Yifan. Dan diam-diam dia bersyukur, dia tak seorang diri lagi dalam menjaga Kyuhyun. Sekarang Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook bahkan Siwon juga bisa mengawasi anak itu. Kibum hanya berdoa, semoga Yifan tak sungguh ingin menghentikan Kyuhyun bermain basket dengan maksud tertentu –karena sesungguhnya Kibum juga mengharapkan Kyuhyun berhenti bermain basket. Semoga, Kibum bisa menemui Yifan kembali dengan kepala dingin, dengan uluran perdamaian. Dan semoga Kibum punya cukup keberanian menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya pada Yifan. Ya. Semoga.

Astaga, Kibum rasa dia tak pernah berdoa sebanyak ini.

***TBC***

**.**

_**Sejauh ini, sejauh aku mencoba menghentikannya, aku menyadari satu hal. Aku tak bisa. Satu hal yang kutahu, kebencian yang kutanam adalah karena mereka sendiri. Mereka yang pergi tanpa pamit, mereka yang pergi tanpa menoleh padaku. Mereka yang pergi dengan meninggalkan luka padaku. **_

_**Lalu dia datang dengan menawarkan pemikiran yang sama seperti yang ditanamkan orangtuaku. Dia tidak bersalah. Jadi, bisakah aku mempercayainya? –Yifan**_

**.**

**Halo aku balik lagi bawa fanfic our ^^**

**Pengennya update yang missin' u tapi beneran, aku belum sempet baca ulang. Jadi daripada ga ada yang update mending aku update fanfic ini.**

**Btw ada yang nunggu?**

**Thank you buat yang nyempetin baca apalagi sampe nulis review, hehe**

**Buat chapter ini review-nya jangan lupa ya**


	12. Confession

**OUR**

**(Confession)**

"Kau harus membawaku keluar dari sini, Bum"

Kibum yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun langsung menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kibum melihat Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan anak anjing yang terbuang, sangat imut.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun memang selalu mengeluh ingin pulang, bahkan semalam dia merengek pada Ibu. Tapi Kibum yakin semalam Kyuhyun sudah berjanji tak akan merengek lagi sampai Dokter Park mengijinkannya pulang.

"Aku tidak suka disini"

"Aku tahu" Kibum mendudukan dirinya di sofa, "Makanya jangan memaksakan diri" omelnya. "Kau harus tahu, kau sendiri yang membuatmu berakhir disini"

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Menyebalkan"

"Lagipula kau sudah berjanji pada Ayah dan Ibu semalam, kalau kau lupa" Kibum mengambil sebotol air mineral di kulkas mini disana, meneguknya dan kemudian tersedak ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Banyak suster mengangguku disini" alis Kibum naik sebelah. Dia masih terbatuk-batuk sambil mengambil tissue diatas meja. "Apalagi setelah ada Siwon tadi. Ya Tuhan, aku bertaruh sebentar lagi ada suster yang masuk kesini gara-gara melihat kau datang"

Dan tepat setelah ucapan Kyuhyun selesai, pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun terbuka. Dua orang suster yang tak Kibum kenal, masuk kedalam ruangan sambil saling menyikut. Kemudian keduanya tertawa garing ketika Kibum menanyai dan berpamitan setelah 'memeriksa' nadi Kyuhyun.

"Lihat? Ini sudah ke lima kalinya suster datang ke ruanganku, memeriksa nadiku. Suster yang berbeda"

Kibum nyaris tertawa keras kalau tak melihat betapa meranannya wajah saudara kembarnya itu. Jadi yang dia lakukan hanya terkekeh sambil membuang muka, takut Kyuhyun melihat wajahnya yang memerah kemudian semakin merengek padanya.

"Nanti aku akan bicara pada Dokter Park" kata Kibum akhirnya.

"Bum" Kibum menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar nada Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Bukan nada merengek atau manja seperti tadi. Ini Kyuhyun yang berbeda, Kyuhyun yang tidak dia sukai. "Kau berhasil menemui Yifan _ge_?"

Kibum menghela nafas, mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Matanya mengamati reaksi yang Kyuhyun berikan atas jawabannya. Namun tak ada yang berubah. Seolah Kyuhyun sudah tahu dengan jawaban yang dia berikan. "_Gwenchanayo_?"

"Bagaimana?" daripada menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Kyuhyun memilih mengajukan pertanyaan selanjutnya. Bagaimana.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau kau ingin menemuinya. Dia memang belum mengiyakan, tapi aku yakin dia akan segera menghubungiku. Jangan khawatir" Kibum melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, menepuk punggung tangan adik kembarnya sambil memberikan tatapan menguatkan. Kibum memang tak terlalu yakin Yifan akan segera menghubunginya, tapi dengan memberanikan diri menawarkan pengakuannya, Yifan mungkin akan mencarinya, meminta penjelasan dengan apa yang dia ketahui.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah melihat punggung Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho didepan sana. Ketiganya tengah melakukan pemanasan sambil mendengarkan intruksi pelatih. Mata bulat Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah papan skor, melihat perbedaan yang signifikan disana kembali membuahkan senyum dibibirnya yang masih kering.

Disampingnya, Kibum tak kuasa menahan senyum. Pagi tadi Kyuhyun baru saja diperbolehkan keluar rumah sakit dan mengetahui bahwa sekolah mereka bertanding, Kyuhyun langsung merayu Ibu untuk mengijinkannya datang menonton. Setelah berdebat cukup panjang, akhirnya Ibu mengijinkan Kyuhyun menonton meski harus didampingi Kibum.

Mereka datang ketika pertandingan sudah memasuki quarter 4. Kyuhyun sempat bersungut-sungut sebelum tersenyum sumringah seperti ini. Anak itu mengeluh karena Kibum menariknya duduk dikursi penonton paling atas, paling jauh. Namun melihat Kibum menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam, Kyuhyun memilih diam. Dia tentu tak mau ditarik paksa bahkan sebelum menonton tim sekolahnya bertanding.

Kyuhyun meraih smartphone-nya, mengetik pesan singkat ketika melihat Changmin mendudukan dirinya sambil meneguk sebotol air mineral. Anak itu tertawa ketika melihat Changmin tersedak kemudian matanya mencari sosok Kyuhyun diantara banyaknya penonton. Namun Kyuhyun diam saja, membiarkan Changmin kembali mengutak-atik smartphone-nya.

"Jangan mengganggunya" tawa Kyuhyun pecah namun membenarkan nasihat Kibum. Konsentrasi Changmin bisa pecah. Dia kembali menonaktifkan smartphone-nya. Terserah kalau Changmin membalas pesan singkat yang dikirimnya.

"Mereka akan menang kan?"

"Siwon berjanji padamu kan?" Kyuhyun merengut. Kadang-kadang Kibum memang tak bisa dia jadikan tempat bertanya. "Mereka akan menang. Ayo pulang. Ibu terus menerus menerorku"

Tak menyahut, Kyuhyun mengikuti Kibum keluar dari lapangan _indoor_ itu. Dia bahagia. Hanya dengan melihat teman-temannya bermain dia sudah bahagia. Dan Kyuhyun semakin yakin dengan keputusannya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika mendapati tatapan tajam yang dilontarkan Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun saat dia dengan santainya masuk kedalam kelas pagi itu. Dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang cukup buruk mengingat paginya baru saja dia habiskan berdebat dengan Ibunya yang masi melarangnya berangkat sekolah. Beruntung Kibum mau membantunya meyakinkan sang Ibu setelah dia berhasil membujuk Kibum dengan menunjukan mata anak anjing yang ingin dipungut. Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Ditatap tajam 3 sahabatnya.

"Tidak ada yang mau kau katakan pada kami?" Jonghyun yang biasanya paling pendiam memulai pembicaraan ketika Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi mereka dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya, seolah tatapan tajam yang mereka berikan pada Kyuhyun begitu aneh untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Seperti?"

"Meminta maaf misalnya?" ini suara Changmin. Dibandingkan Jonghyun dan Minho dialah yang paling kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun mengabaikan teleponnya yang sebanyak itu tanpa menelpon balik atau bahkan sekedar mengirim pesan agar dia tak khawatir?

"Untuk?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal. Pada dirinya sendiri. Dia bukanlah seorang teman seperti ketiganya yang dengan mudah mengatakan mereka memiliki masalah padanya. Dia tertutup. Dia terbiasa memilih mana yang mau dia bagi dan mana yang dia simpan sendiri. Dan Kyuhyun sudah terlalu nyaman dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu.

"Kau lucu sekali" komentar Changmin. Dari nada yang digunakannya, Kyuhyun tahu Changmin kesal luar biasa. "Kau mengabaikan puluhan teleponku!" katanya dengan nada yang meninggi. "Dan bahkan tak mengirim pesan supaya aku tak khawatir" lirihnya. "Kau malah menggodaku kemarin! Kau pikir kami bisa tenang selama kau tak memberi kabar huh?!" tambahnya dengan nafas yang memburu. Wajah Changmin memerah, menahan kesal. Dia begitu khawatir pada Kyuhyun dan sekarang Kyuhyun datang dengan wajah datar seolah hilangnya dia selama seminggu ini bukanlah hal yang harus dijelaskan pada mereka.

"Changmin-_ah_" Minho menegur. Kyuhyun tampak tengah dalam keadaan _mood_ yang buruk, dan jika Changmin memaksanya bercerita mungkin Kyuhyun akan marah dan mereka tak mendapatkan jawaban apa yang sejak seminggu ini mereka pikirkan. Ini tak bagus.

"Kami khawatir, Kyu" kata Minho. "Kan sudah kami bilang, kalau kau tak bisa menghubungi kami semua, paling tidak hubungi salah satu dari kami" lanjutnya membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah. Selama ini mungkin Cuma kita yang menganggapnya sahabat. Sedangkan dia?" nada mengejek yang digunakan Changmin benar-benar membuat Jonghyun kesal sendiri. Jadi sebelum Kyuhyun terpancing amarahnya, Jonghyun berinisiatif membawa Changmin menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Minho berdecak. Changmin malah memperkeruh suasana dan hampir membuat rencana mereka berantakan. Selama ini mengenal Kyuhyun, mereka sadar Kyuhyun itu bukan tipe anak yang mau terbuka setelah dipaksa, malah mungkin akan semakin menutup diri. "Aku susul mereka dulu. kau mau kubelikan minuman?"

"_Ani_" sebuah jawaban pendek itu disambut anggukan oleh Minho sebelum anak itu bergegas keluar kelas menyusul Changmin yang pastinya ditarik Jonghyun ke kantin. Mereka berharap, makanan dapat membuat _mood _Changmin membaik.

Kyuhyun sendiri masih diam tertegun. Ucapan Changmin seolah menyadarkannya jika selama ini dia terlalu membatasi diri dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Padahal mereka bertiga membagi semua hal dengannya, kebahagiaan, kekesalan bahkan masalah dengan jaminan dia tak memberikan solusi. Tapi dia seolah hanya menjadi pendengar yang sesekali memebri nasehat. Dia, membuat batas. Dan meskipun ketiganya mengetahui itu, mereka tetap selalu melibatkannya dalam sesi curhat mereka. Mereka tetap merangkulnya meski tahu dia hanya berbagi beberapa hal biasa pada mereka. Bukankah Kyuhyun benar-benar keterlaluan?

"Mungkin sudah saatnya mereka tahu, Kyu" Kyuhyun mendapati Kibum berdiri didepan mejanya sambil menyimpan sebotol air mineral beserta kotak bekalnya yang pagi tadi Ibunya siapkan. "Kau melupakannya tadi" lanjutnya ketika pandangan Kyuhyun mengarah pada kotak bekalnya.

"Aku—Mereka—"

"Aku tahu itu sulit. Tapi jika kau percaya pada mereka, mereka akan membalasnya dengan menyimpan rahasiamu dengan aman" Kibum menepuk puncak kepala Kyuhyun. "Didunia ini ada sesuatu yang tak bisa tak tanggung sendiri, Kyu. Kau harus berbagi agar bena dipundakmu menjadi berkurang" lanjut Kibum.

"Jangan menanggungnya sendiri lagi" itu pesan Kibum sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan sebuah keputusan. Dia akan membuat pengakuan.

**.**

**.**

Menghela nafas panjang, Kyuhyun menatap satu persatu sahabatnya. Minho, Jonghyun dan Changmin jelas menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda. Changmin jelas dengan tatapan tak pedulinya, sesekali memilih menyibukan diri dengan makanan didepannya. Sedangkan Minho dan Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penasaran. Sejak Kyuhyun mengirim pesan singkat yang isinya menyuruh mereka menemui Kyuhyun diatap sekolah, mereka yakin pembicaraan ini bukanlah pembicaraan biasa. Ada yang akan Kyuhyun buka tentang dirinya pada mereka. Minho yakin sekali meliat betapa seriusnya wajah Kyuhyun kini.

"Aku akan mengatakannya" kata Kyuhyun memulai. Changmin mengangkat wajahnya, menilik sepasang manik Kyuhyun yang mulai menatap tak tentu arah. _Ada apa?_

"Kau berlibur?" _konyol_. Changmin merutuki pertanyaan spontan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi Changmin hanya ingin membuat tatapan Kyuhyun kembali fokus. Dan itu berhasil. Sepasang manik cokelat Kyuhyun mmenatapnya dan seulass senyum pahit tersungging diwajah Kyuhyun. Tunggu! Changmin punya firasat buruk! Kyuhyun tak pernah menunjukan senyum seperti itu.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Kalau menginap dirumah sakit termasuk berlibur"

"Apa?!" ketiganya berteriak bersamaan. Sungguh sahabat yang kompak.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Memilih mengedarkan pandangannya kehalaman sekolah yang sepi dibanding menatap kembali ketiga pasang mata yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus menuntut penjelasannya. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong mereka sedang bolos kelas pertama. Dan Kyuhyun berani bertaruh, Kibum akan menceramahinya kalau tahu.

"Aku menderita kelainan jantung"

Apa lagi ini? Ucapan Kyuhyun itu berhasil membuat ketiganya membatu. Telinga mereka bermasalah kan? Masa baru saja mereka mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau dia menderita kelainan jantung? Kyuhyun yang sehat itu? Atau—yang selalu terlihat sehat?

Kyuhyun sendiri terkekeh begitu melihat reaksi ketiga sahabatnya. Reaksi yang wajar. Kyuhyun yang mereka kenal adalah anak sehat yang sangat menyukai basket. Kyuhyun yang mereka kenal tak pernah mengeluh sakit. Kyuhyun yang mereka kenal adalah sebuah batas yang dibuat Kyuhyun agar dirinya tak dianggap sosok yang lemah.

"Aku terkena serangan saat kalian bertanding seminggu yang lalu" akunya. Dan harus Kyuhyun akui, dia merasa beban dipundaknya sedikit terangkat. Mulai saat ini Kyuhyun ingin memulainya lagi persahabatan mereka dengan kejujuran. Bahwa inilah Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Si penderita kelainan jantung yang tergila-gila dengan basket. Kyuhyun yang bisa terkena serangan jantung kapan saja. Dan entah mengapa Kyuhyun lega. Dia tak perlu bersembunyi lagi sekarang.

"Nyawaku hampir saja melayang" lanjutnya. Pandangan Kyuhyun kembali pada ketiganya. "Kalian harus bersyukur aku masih hidup sekarang. Dan kita akan bertanding di final"

Tatapan mata Kyuhyun ketika membicarakan basket adalah salah satu hal yang paling Changmin suka. Berkobar dan bersinar. Seolah ada harapan besar dari hanya membicarakan basket. Dan Changmin tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Dia tadi mengatakan hal buruk pada Kyuhyun.

Minho dan Jonghyun meringis, Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu seolah hal seperti itu sering sekali menimpanya. Atau memang seperti itu? Kenapa selama ini mereka tak tahu? Mereka yang tak peduli atau Kyuhyun yang terlalu pintar menyimpan sakitnya sendiri? Mereka ingin menanyakannya. Sungguh. Tapi bukan sekarang.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mempercayai kami, Kyu" sebuah pelukan yang diberikan Changmin semakin meyakinkan Kyuhyun jika pengakuannya adalah hal yang benar. Sedangkan Minho dan Jonghyun hanya saling melempar senyum. Mereka akhirnya menemukan jawabannya. Alasan Siwon tak menjadikan Kyuhyun pemain utama, alasan Siwon selalu meneriaki mereka agar bisa berada di laga final. Bahwa Siwon sedang membawa mereka mewujudkan satu impian Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

"Kyu?!"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu –bukan hanya Kyuhyun sih, beberapa juga melakukan hal yang sama, kemudian saling berbisik bahkan tersenyum simpul begitu melihat sosok Kibum disana, berdiri dengan gaya _cool_-nya. Mengangguk kecil Kyuhyun buru-buru membereskan peralatan tulisnya dan memasukannya kedalam ranselnya. Ia mengabaikan protesan ketiga sahabatnya yang merasa ditinggalkan, Kyuhyun melangkah dengan langkah lebar mendekati Kibum. Guru pelajaran terakhir sendiri sudah keluar kelas sekitar 5 menit yang lalu setelah memberikan pekerjaan rumah.

"Sudah baikan ternyata" sebuah pernyataan yang hanya disambut senyum kecil dari Kyuhyun begitu melihat tatapan Kibum tertuju kedalam kelas, kearah ketiga sahabatnya lebih tepatnya. "Ayo jalan-jalan!"

"Huh?" alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Nanti Ibu marah" katanya.

"Kau tinggal pasang wajah anak anjing yang minta dipungut saja" jawab Kibum disambut dengusan dari Kyuhyun. namun anak itu tetap mensejajari langkah Kibum menuju mobil jemputan mereka.

"Rainbow cafe, Yu Ahjusshi"

"Telepon Ibu dulu!" Kyuhyun mengangsurkan smartphone-nya pada Kibum. Dia tak berani meminta ijin pada Ibunya setelah melihat betapa kesal wajah Ibunya yang mengijinkan dia sekolah pagi tadi. Bisa-bisa besok Kyuhyun dikurung lagi dirumah. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Nanti saja. Aku yang akan tanggung jawab" Kibum memilih memejamkan matanya. Anak itu diam-diam berdoa. Kalau Kyuhyun saja bisa membuat pengakuan, kenapa dia tidak?

Kyuhyun tak mengganggu lagi. anak itu memilih memainkan game dismartphone-nya. asalkan Kibum sudah memastikan dia yang akan bertanggungjawab dengan kemarahan Ibunya, maka tak ada yang Kyuhyun khawatirkan. Toh Ibunya sering sekali luluh dengan alasan yang Kibum buat.

"Kau melupakan hal-hal tertentu karena trauma" suara Kibum terdengar setelah lama mereka terdiam. Namun ketika Kyuhyun mempause game-nya dan menoleh, dia masih mendapati Kibum memejamkan matanya. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, jangan beritahu Ayah dan Ibu" bisik Kibum yang entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendapat firasat buruk.

**.**

**.**

_Hal paling sulit untuk orang yang biasa tertutup adalah sebuah pengakuan._

_Tapi, persahabatan adalah tentang membuka diri. Bukan hanya tentang kita yang berusaha menerima orang lain, namun juga tentang orang lain yang berusaha menerima kita. –Kyuhyun _

**.**

**.**

***TBC***

**Akhirnya fanfic yang satu ini bisa aku update juga.**

**Sorry banget kalo banyak yang typo, aku belum sempet baca ulang soalnya**

**Btw thank you buat yang nyempetin baca terus ninggalin review disini ya ^^**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya hehe**


End file.
